It Could Always Be Worse
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Tommy Oliver is a trouble magnet; his friends know it, his enemies know it and the universe knows it. First in a series of What If's of things that shouldn't fall into Dr. O's lap.
1. Mahou Shounen Teacher Tommy?

It Could Always Be Worse

Written by Shaun Garin

* * *

Mahou Shounen Teacher… Tommy?

* * *

Tommy had a fairly lackluster day. Get up, get ready for work, eat a bagel while hopping to his jeep, teach his class, excuse himself at break to fight one of Anton's mutant dinosaur monsters, drag himself home, listen to weird little voice in his head pleading for help…

…Wait. Rewind to the last part.

Dr. Tommy Oliver followed the call of the voice that evening, panning a flash light in the dark murk of the forest behind his house. He didn't trust himself to not fall into a sinkhole.

Keen Ranger instincts kicked in as he dove to the side as a giant oversized dust bunny attacked him.

…Wow, that brought back memories.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

Tommy woke the next morning hoping it was all a dream. The giant dust bunny, the hurt ferret, the jewel that turned into a reasonable facsimile of his Brachio Staff if it somehow had a love child with Saba and Billy's lance... he opened his eyes and saw the ferret sitting up and looking at him.

FUCK. Maybe if he feigned sleep…

And why did he feel like he needed a pink jacket now?

* * *

"Not. A. Word," said Tommy as he marched into the classroom, dressed in black and pink. A pink jacket obstinately borrowed from some kind of free-will thrift store was slung over his shoulders as Yuuno rode on his shoulder and Raising Heart around his neck.

Ethan tried not to laugh. He really didn't. Conner didn't even try. Kira looked halfway between mortified and dying of laughter. And Trent had big eyes as his gaze was drawn towards the ferret, mouthing "ferret?" at the doctor.

"Dr. Oliver, any sudden comment on your wardrobe change?" Ah Cassidy, blunt as ever.

Tommy counted to ten, tried not to assign her detention and grit out, "Laundry accident. Turn to page 345."

* * *

"So these Jewel Plants…"

"Jewel SEEDS," corrected Yuuno. Really did the leader of this team have less braincells than an actual ferret?

"Right, seeds. So anyway, these seed things. They grow out of control or just make with the explosions?"

"They're a powerful artifact from the early days of Belkan society. Magical in nature and highly destructive if left alone," said Yuuno.

"Well that doesn't explain why Dr. O's got a hankering for pink now," said Kira.

"Too much pink energy in him," said Hayley, causing the group to look over to Tommy who was busy trying to drown his sorrows in a sandwich too big for himself. "And causing serious nourishment issues too."

"I can't help it. I haven't felt this hungry since the Green Ranger days," said Tommy, gulping down half his soda in a single go.

"I don't think I've ever seen him EAT like that in ever," said Ethan.

"Excessive magical depletion can cause hunger and fatigue," pointed out Yuuno.

"And when Tommy was leaking magical power from the Grid like a sieve, he was hungry. All the time."

"Is this fresh?" said Tommy as he drank some whipped cream.

* * *

"Dr. O, this is your job. That Jewel Seed just meshed with Mesogog's freaky monster of the week," said Ethan looking into the sky as a giant monster was stomping around shooting up the city.

"Right. Raising Heart!"

[Standby Ready.]

"Set up!"

Pink light flared and Black Brachio gained several more fancy attachments like he had gone Super Dino Mode. Flared gloves, gauntlets, the giant staff in his hand merging with his Brachio Staff as he jacked it in. "BRACHIOZORD!"

The black carrierzord stomped into view impressively. Or rather it would have been impressive if it wasn't painted pink at the moment with a big shining jewel in the center of it.

Tommy resisted the urge to facepalm when he saw the repainted zords. He then allowed himself a fiendish grin under his helmet.

* * *

Fate Testarossa didn't really know what to think of her opponent. She may have had the superior firepower of a well trained mage and speed, lots of it. But so did her opponent. This Ranger tuned Mid-Childa mage had a device, was pumping out a lot of magic – PINK! Her brain screamed at her in a giggly sort of manner – and ow that really hurt! Clearly he wasn't averse to hitting little girls.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Tommy, long enough for Fate to clip him with her energy scythe.

"Dr. O, stop wimping out on us, she's a little girl! You can hit harder than that!" called out Conner, totally ignoring that he too got his ass kicked by Testarossa.

"You try not hitting a vital!" yelled the pink-and-black clad Ranger-Mage.

"Thunder Smasher," said Fate eloquently.

"FFFFF!" replied Tommy as he was Thunder Smashered.

* * *

"Dr. O? Can we offer some critique?" said Conner as Hayley bandaged up the cut on Tommy's forehead.

"If it's anything to do about my choice of attack methods…" growled out Tommy.

"No, I just wanted to ask: is it too much to let Kira handle her? I mean she's a girl! And little girls are just big ones not grown up."

Kira slugged Conner. Hard.

* * *

"BRACHIO STAFF FULL POWER!"

Fate really hated that yell as she dodged the attack.

"DIVINE BUSTER FULL POWER!"

She really had to hand it to Dr. Oliver: he knew how to dual wield. Now if only she could dodge a little faster oh wait falling to the ground ow…

"Fate!" yelled Arf from the sidelines, having been waylaid by the other Rangers.

Tommy caught Fate on the way down. And just slightly, Fate's cheeks pinked as she was held close to the spandex.

He was very muscled…

* * *

"You know Elsa, I thought you'd have been above kidnapping helpless girls out of my house," growled Tommy as he stormed into Mesogog's lair with Raising Brachio Heart-Staff as Ethan coined it already humming with an Energy Orb or a Divine Buster or at least ONE of the two.

Never both. Tommy learned never to channel Grid Magic and perform advanced calculus at the same time.

"Dr. Oliver, your timing is really something," said Elsa with a smirk. "So you're downgraded your tastes in women?"

Tommy really tried not to flinch, he really did. But with the tabloids citing that the girl and "BlackPink Ranger" were together in the Reefside Tabloid, well, yeah.

Tommy said nothing. Except a four word phrase.

"Brachio Staff – Starlight Breaker."

* * *

"You know Yuuno, I gotta hand it to you. You really know your Grid Artifacts," said Hayley as the pair poured over a list of known Grid associated items.

"Most of them are practically myth in Mid-Childa," replied the ferret-boy. "Like the Zeo Crystal. I'd love to study it."

"Why don't you?" said Hayley. "Tommy has his Zeonizer in his sock drawer."

A pause. And Yuuno scrambled upstairs.

* * *

"This is the Time/Space Administration battleship Asura," said Chrono by way of introduction. "And this is the captain."

"Admiral Lindy Harlaown," said the woman to the Rangers and one ferret. "It's been a long time since I've seen a Power Ranger."

"We don't get off-world that much," admitted Tommy. "Save for a few teams here and there."

Lindy nodded. "We have much to discuss."

"Yeah, about that. You mind sending at least three of us back? Your son just hauled us out of an impending zord battle," said Kira.

"Zord battle what now?"

* * *

Anton limped into the room, much to the concern of his son. "Dad! What happened?"

"Negotiations. Got a little strenuous," groaned out Anton as he sat down heavily. "Mesogog decided to go speak face to face with that Testarossa woman."

"…I'll get the Tylenol too."

"Make it a double. And bring the ice packs."

Crazy she may have been, but she was a damn good hit with that whip. Though in his defense, the parental side of Mesogog had flared to life when he walked in watching the nutcase whip her own daughter. Negotiations for his Jewel Seeds had ended quickly.

He smiled grimly. Elsa had leaped to his defense, at least. Testarossa would be sporting energy burns and a shiner for weeks.

* * *

Arf really didn't know what to think. Sure her battles with the damn rodent and the three hang-ons to the real threat of Fate earning her mother's happiness had been entertaining, far more than say watching two elementary kids go at it, but that dinosaur man was beyond scary.

Which was beyond her that she was sharing a suite in a posh upscale mansion under the watchful eye of the woman who blasted Testarossa into a wall repeatedly. "Why are you helping us?"

Elsa sneered. "Master said you'd be useful."

Arf swallowed. In her own way, Elsa was scarier than Precia Testarossa.

* * *

"You have Fate in your house?" hissed Kira to Trent.

"Under observation. Dad found her outside the mansion all abused. He totally went into his fatherly protectiveness rages," said Trent in a half-lie. The others didn't know that Mesogog and Anton were the same person after all, even with Elsa grudgingly helping hide the child from the TSAB.

"I should go and check in on her," said Kira. "We fought the least. Maybe she'll appreciate an older girl around."

"Better than Hayley trying to muscle her way in."

"You told Hayley?"

"She's not the easiest person to keep secrets from," admitted Trent.

* * *

Fate discovered she liked to draw.

It was a little thing she had discovered as she had limped around the Mercer household, but she had found Trent's studio in the house and started to draw. Crude pictures yes, but they were of happier moments, or at least happier moments she wanted.

Kira would find her later after arriving to find Fate curled up in the chair, clutching a picture. Like a children's drawing it was of a black and pink man holding hands with a blonde child.

* * *

"Dr. O, are you certain?"

"Goes against everything I believe in, but we're going to have to take the fight to Precia before Mesogog finds out that we've lost all the Jewel Seeds," said Tommy, suiting up.

"I don't know about you, but after hearing what this woman does to her own child? Makes me sick. Save me a punch Dr. O," spat Ethan venomously.

"That goes double for me," said Kira. The girl had gotten attached to Fate in the few short weeks they had her in custody and the pair were as close as sisters now.

"I say we skip right to Triassic and Super Dino Mode," said Conner and Trent nodded grimly. "Escalation be damned."

"You think we can get the zords in this garden of hers?" asked Ethan. "Nothing says ownage like a Stego slamming through your front yard."

"Focus, people. We get in, get her into custody and then we blow the place up." The route was familiar by now and Tommy's brachio armor got pink highlights and add-ons. "Let's do this, people."

* * *

"Hey, we can get the zords here," chirped Ethan happily as Precia grew into a giant monster and the Brachio Carrierzord was summoned. "Sweet."

It would be noted that Precia sported a giant shiner under her monster appearance as the Rangers and TSAB went to town on her.

* * *

"I wish we had these sooner," said Conner as he picked up the tiny shrunken Precia Testarossa and put her into a capsule. "Why didn't we have these sooner?"

"It took me months to get Eric to pony up on one of these," said Tommy as he looked over the capsule holding Alicia Testarossa.

"She's dead," said Chrono sadly. "There's nothing for it."

"Yeah there is," said Tommy, startling everyone. "Everyone link your hands and circle the container. I've got a plan."

Rainbow light cascaded across the garden that day.

* * *

"You know you Rangers are made of pure miracles," said Lindy. "Bringing back someone from the dead, capturing a villainess hopped up on Jewel Seed powers…"

"Not to mention summoning zords from out of nowhere," put in Yuuno helpfully.

"Now what?" asked Trent. "Mesogog's still out there."

"We'll file a report, but get back to you on that," said Lindy. "Precia has to stand trial and Fate as an accessory. However Fate's actions will probably be ruled out as coercion rather than willingness."

Fate clung to Tommy. "I don't want to see you go…"

"It's okay Fate," said Tommy, hugging the girl close. "You can come and visit as soon as your hearing is done."

"And your sister is here now too," said Conner. "Having a twin is awesome. I've got one myself."

"Isn't that the one at Ninja School?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah. I gotta email him today, let him know that the twin factor went up by one."

Chrono and Yuuno groaned in unison. "Two of you? You're bad enough!" exclaimed Yuuno.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Home sweet Reefside," breathed in Ethan. "I missed this place."

"We were gone for about a day," said Kira.

"It was a very frantic day," countered Ethan.

"Yeah. Back home with the mutant dinosaurs," said Conner.

"Speaking of which, Mesogog should be unleashing one any second," said Trent.

"How do you figure?" asked Kira.

"Simple." He pointed towards where Tommy had decided to run at the closest pack of Tyrannodrones and a mutant dinosaur who looked like it had been beaten with a length of pipe. "Dr. O saw 'em first."

* * *

"Well well, Dr. Oliver, I see we're not wearing pink today," said Hayley. "Finally drain enough of that pink energy?"

"For the time being," said Tommy, pulling up a chair to the bar, watching his students fight over the new video game, or at least attempt to. "Zordon was right: too much pink energy can be deadly."

"Thought he said dangerous," replied Hayley with a grin.

"That too. What do you recommend?"

"One Thunder Smasher." And Hayley passed the drink over to Tommy who twitched reflexively. "Oh c'mon, Tommy, it's not like she's going to show up with that as a greeting from now on."

"No. Just hug my leg. Tell me something, do I have a thing for blondes?"

"No." said Hayley automatically. She grinned. "You have a giant father complex though."

"Touche." And Tommy drank.

Oh, mango juice!


	2. Mahou Shounen Teacher Tommy A's?

Mahou Shounen Teacher Tommy A's?

* * *

"When you said it would take time, you never said anything about a year," said Tommy into the holographic comm..

"Sorry, Tommy," said Lindy apologetically. "They were really putting the girls through the wringer. By the way, the official papers are going through for Alicia."

"I'm surprised she doesn't want to stay with her sister," said Tommy.

"Alicia grew attached to Chrono and they've been cute ever since as brother and sister. Fate however has been talking non-stop on how she's going to be your daughter." Tommy sighed and facepalmed. "You seem disappointed."

"No, just surprised, s'all. I'm not the most fatherly material. I save that for Jase."

"In any case, we're coming back to the planet again. There's been talk of the TSAB forming up there but the red tape is murder."

"That, and this is officially known as Zordon's Planet: Keep the Hell off the Yard," chuckled Tommy. "See you soon, Lindy."

* * *

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BREAK INTO MY HOME AFTER YOU PUT UP THE BARRIER?" yelled Tommy, fistshaking at the hammerloli.

Vita sneered. "You're just an old man, what can you do?"

"Oh, I'll show you old."

Zrrt. Zrrt. [Standby Ready]

Vita blinked. Wait, what was he doing? It looked like he was… flipping her off?

"ZEO RANGER FIVE RED! RAISING HEART SET UP!"

"…" Vita turned to Signum, appalled. "You never said we were going after the longest serving Power Ranger!"

"I never said anything of the sort," replied Signum coolly as Zeo Five unsheathed his sword which merged with the Mid-Childan device effortlessly, his red sheathed with pink highlights and armor. THIS would be interesting.

* * *

"Tommy can I ask a question?" said Adam Park, a long serving friend of his over the phone.

"Shoot."

"I saw the news. …Why pink?"

"It's a long story, Adam."

"And the magical girls?"

"Those are included in the package."

"Uh-huh…" Adam looked at the wine cabinet. "This is going to take a while isn't it?"

"Better sit down for it."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Dr. O?" asked Ethan, hovering over Tommy's chest.

"In a word? Like someone stuck a hand through my chest and tried to yank out my soul. By the way, OW." Tommy glared at Ethan. "You're home early for the high school reunion."

"We saw the news," laughed Conner from the corner of the room. "Red and pink don't serve you justice."

"It'd explain why his wardrobe looks like he got smashed with a bucket of paint now," said Kira. "Why tie-dye?"

"When they tried to rip out his Linker Core, it caused a massive backlash into the Morphin Grid," said Hayley, trying not to laugh. "As such, it caused a semi-permanent connection to all the previous colors."

"So that's what, Green, White, Red, Red and Black?" said Conner.

"And pink." Randall grinned fiendishly. "You're going to look like a hippie come release, Oliver."

"Sure, laugh at my expense," groaned Tommy.

* * *

"Tommy."

"Kim! What're you doing here?" asked Tommy, looking up at the woman standing there as he raked the leaves dressed in pink, the color of the day apparently.

"I just wanted to uh…" Kim shook her head as if trying to clear it. "Pink?"

"Pink," replied Tommy as Fate clutched to his waist protectively. "Fate, this is Kimberly. Kim, this is Fate. Uh, my daughter."

"You didn't marry," said Kim accusingly.

"Adopted," said Fate's soft voice. "I live with Father now."

"I see. Does this have anything to do with you being in black and pink a year ago?" asked Kim.

"Yeah. C'mon in, I've got cookies. Before the crazy hammerloli shows up and busts my house. AGAIN."

"It's never a dull moment with you around, is it, Tommy?" said Kim fondly.

* * *

It was slightly humbling to let a ferret take you for everything you had, but the men had been drinking a little.

"One pair," said TJ as he threw down his cards.

"Three of a kind," retorted Yuuno and the Red Rangers groaned. Well, six Red Rangers and two TSAB operatives.

TJ, Jason, Rocky, Andros and Carter had all showed up at his house when Yuuno and Chrono were there and it degenerated into a poker game. The stakes: most embarrassing moments.

"Did I already use the giant pizza?" asked TJ.

"YES," chorused the men.

"I haven't heard it," said Chrono who had been in the bathroom when TJ related the incident of his inglorious first steps as Red Turbo.

"It's TJ's most infamous moment," said Jason fondly. "This is why you don't send a rookie into an ongoing war."

"So says the man who just can't keep out of the field of valor," ribbed Carter.

"Hey go easy, Carter," said Andros. "Last thing you want to do is kidnap a local and convince them they're under alien attack."

"I only did that once!" Glance. "Twice." Glance glance stare. "Okay a few times."

"Alright, aces up. Let's bring it home. My kids are due back soon," said Tommy.

"You're really domesticated Tommy," said Rocky with a grin. "Maybe Kim's rubbing off on you?"

"Hey, just 'cause she's single and I still am doesn't mean we're going out. Again."

"De-nile, not just a river in Egypt!" chortled Jason and Tommy hit him on the shoulder.

Chrono looked confused. "What does a river have to do with it?" Somehow, Jason found that funnier.

* * *

"Hey you're the hammerloli right?" said Jason.

Vita FUMED. "Oliver! You're so dead when I get my hands on you!"

This was Tommy's current nemesis? A tiny girl with a hammer, a swordswoman and that help they had lurking in the corner? Even with upgrades to Raising Heart and Bardiche, would it be enough?

It would have to be enough.

"Tommy's occupied so why don't you dance with me," said Jason, flexing his muscles.

Vita had to admit, he was bigger than Zafiria. She smirked. "You're on! Graf Eisen!"

[JAWOUL!]

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Vita wanted to scream. Why did she manage to attract the legends?!

Signum couldn't say. But she was being triple-teamed by Carter, Andros and TJ so she couldn't do a damn thing about it while Zafiria took on Rocky, Yuuno and Chrono.

Yeah, it was a bad night all around.

* * *

"You're drunk," accused Kim as Tommy showed up with Chrono and Yuuno in tow. Fate and Alicia peeked around the corner and skittered off to bed. "And you were in a fight."

"Kinda-sorta," said Tommy with a lazy grin.

"We won, by the way," said Chrono, all pretext of dignity stripped away after having the most glorious battle alongside a pack of Red Rangers and one ferret.

"I hope we won't see it on the news." The men looked at each other. Kim's expression fell. "PLEASE?"

"Sorry," said Yuuno. "On the upside, magic's scrambling the broadcast so Chrono and I aren't identifiable."

"We need to get those barriers fixed," muttered Chrono. "Damn Morphin Grid messing with Mid-Childan magic…"

"Belkan too, just fyi," pointed out Yuuno.

"I don't care if it's the power of El Hazard itself! We shouldn't have done that!" Chrono moaned. "My career is over."

"Hey don't worry. Claim it as Ranger Collateral," said Tommy, slapping the distraught young man on the shoulder. "We always do. Right, Yuuno?"

Yuuno would have nodded, but lightweight ferrets were already sleeping it off.

* * *

"How was your day at school?" asked Tommy, getting a kiss and hug from his daughter and a polite bow from her sister before she hugged him too.

"We had fun," said the more outspoken Alicia and Fate nodded. "We met these nice girls named Arisa, Suzuka and Nanoha."

"Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are from rich families, and Nanoha-chan is a family friend," said Fate softly, adhering to honorifics.

"Well you'll have to tell me all about it," chuckled Tommy. "Rich, huh? I'll give Anton a call, see if he doesn't know their parents. What's their last names?"

"Arisa Bannings, Suzuka Tsukimura and Nanoha Takamachi," said Alicia.

"Oh. I know the Bannings and Tsukimuras. They're business partners of Anton's. The last I don't know."

"Nanoha-chan moved in this month, from Japan," said Fate. "She's… nice."

"And pretty too," added Alicia and Fate fidgeted.

Tommy smiled. "We'll have to meet them. For now, Dad's got a headache."

"Did you drink too much?" asked Fate, worried.

"Naw…got slugged by that girl in the green dress."

* * *

"Fate-chan!" exclaimed Nanoha, running up to the girl who was getting ready to set up her device. "What's going on?"

"Oh dang," groaned Fate as Nanoha watched the skies light up with offensive magic and a body crashed to the ground in front of them with a loud impact. Fate sheltered Nanoha from the impact as Tommy groaned.

"A… Power Ranger?" gasped Nanoha. "Fate-chan what's going on here?"

"Fate…get Nanoha out of the barrier," said Tommy, groaning as he picked himself off the ground. "Vita's coming in fast."

"Too late!" laughed Vita as she smashed her hammer into Tommy who went tumbling, demorphing as he did. "Hah! So much for the vaunted Zeo Ranger Five!"

The gem bounced once, twice, and rolled to Nanoha's feet.

* * *

"So this girl, Nanoha, picked up Raising Heart, set up a barrier jacket… and blew Vita into the next county?" exclaimed Chrono. "With no training, no apparent magical power… and just by imitating Dr. Oliver."

Clearly he didn't have enough to drink as he began to headwall.

"Yeah. In my state, I can't support two colors for now," groaned Tommy from his hospital bed. "I'll support Zeo Five but Nanoha'll have to use Raising Heart for now."

"I'm surprised the device let her use it," said Yuuno.

"It probably sensed the good heart deep within," said Hayley, earning a look from the pair. "Ranger powers are the same way. You don't choose them, they choose you. Either way, Raising Heart is pumped so full of pink energy from the Grid, anyone could use it provided they wanted a severe wardrobe change."

"Either way, it adds another fighter to the list. Nanoha is progressing rapidly in her studies too," said Tommy, groaning as he sat up. "Damn, I'm getting old."

* * *

"Fate-chan!"

"Nanoha-chan, what is it?"

Nanoha's eyes grew big and wide with fear. "I can't stop wearing pink!"

"…Oh." And Fate sat her friend down and started to explain the process of Morphin Grid energy to the girl.

* * *

"I've almost gotten accustomed to you wearing pink with the red spandex," pointed out Kimberly as she watched the yellow-clad Fate and pink-clad Nanoha play. It was like watching a miniature Trini and her play.

"Hayley says if I take back Raising Heart now, it'll cause problems later," said Tommy. "Something to do about the tie-dye ranger."

"Sounds about right," said Kim with a chuckle. "What do Yuuno and Chrono say?"

"Something not fit for print and getting elementary school kids involved in a battle." He rolled his eyes. "Heroes get younger and younger every day."

"Drew. Jo. Roland," put in Kim.

"…They're still younger," defended Tommy.

* * *

"That's the plan. THAT. IS. THE. PLAN?!"

"Simple, effective, and they want it full, correct?" said Hayley as Chrono looked like he was about to explode into a messy pile of body parts. "And it will save a life in the process."

"DENIED! This is a bad idea!" howled Chrono. "How in the world are we supposed to fill it with GRID ENERGY?"

"Oh that's a doozy." Hayley grinned as Jason held up a sword.

Yuuno nearly drooled. "Is… that…?" his voice was nearly reverent.

"The Sword of Power," fffirmed Jason. "I went and dug it out of the ruins of the Command Center."

"…Can I touch it?"

* * *

"I figured there was someone pulling the strings," said Tommy as he and Chrono stared down Admiral Gil Graham and the Liese Twins. "Everything seemed TOO convenient."

"An awfully pragmatic stance from one of Zordon's chosen," said Gil with a sneer. "But you're too late. Yagami and the book will be sealed away."

"Not when I've got backup," said Tommy and Chrono blinked.

"What backup? You said nothing about backup!"

"You never asked," said Tommy with an infuriating smirk.

"No one's gotten in or out of this barrier," boasted the admiral. "You're wasting your time."

"Are we? We'll see about that. READY!"

And a chorus of morphing calls echoed across the landscape as Rangers of all colors came out of the woodwork, a massive explosion of energy erupting across the landscape in all colors.

Chrono couldn't help but feel impressed. _Score one for you, Dr. Oliver._

* * *

"In short, we've managed to A) readjust the program thanks to some timely hacking by Hayley, B) apprehended the Admiral and his cohorts, C) let the TSAB take the glory for it to restore Chrono's honor…"

"You can thank us for that, rookie," chuckled Jason, nudging Chrono who was deep in his cups already.

"And as promised, the Sword of Power is yours, Yuuno."

Yuuno if he was in private, would have danced. Instead, he bowed.

Tommy turned to Nanoha. "Nanoha, you've been a great help. And I can't think of someone better to wield Raising Heart than you."

"Really?" gasped Nanoha. And she hugged Fate and Alicia.

"Dr. Oliver, your device is almost ready," said Amy as the mechanical item floated there, a gem similar to Raising Heart.

"Hi there," said Tommy. "You don't know me, but I know you. We'll be good friends, I promise."

"What's its name, Father?" asked Fate.

"…Raging Heart."

"…Tommy you suck at naming things," said Hayley decisively, the assembled people laughing.


	3. Mahou Shounen Teacher Tommy A's to SPD

Magical Shounen Teacher Tommy A's to S.P.D.

* * *

"It's nice watching our children play," sighed Momoko as she, Shiro, Lindy and Tommy sat in the park watching Nanoha, Fate and Alicia horse around with Suzuka and Arisa waving sticks. "What are they playing?"

"Power Rangers vs. Monster of the Day," replied Lindy, earning a surprised look from Shiro and Momoko. "I think Nanoha-chan's playing the monster."

"Power Rangers? You mean like the Red one on television?" inquired Shiro.

"You weren't here for the big invasion last year," replied Tommy. "A villain named Mesogog attacked Reefside. A team known as the Dino Rangers rose up to defend the city."

"I see. And the red one?"

"Zeo Ranger Five Red," said Lindy with a smile. "He's most likely a retired Ranger who comes out of the woodwork every so often to fight attacking mages. At least that's what the latest headlines say."

"Story of the century," chuckled Tommy. "But there's a new team forming up from what I hear. A group named Mystic Force over in Briarwood just came to action."

"You seem really interested in Rangers, Dr. Oliver," said Momoko.

"I lived in Angel Grove for my teenage years, right around the Green Ranger incident. Since then I've made it my business to find out who are the active teams of the year," replied Tommy easily.

The Takamachis nodded and Shiro turned his attention to Fate who executed a perfect side-kick and Nanoha blocked it. "Martial arts?"

"Alicia insisted on it," said Lindy with a smile. "Tommy here is a tenth degree black belt."

"Tose Kwan Do," put in Tommy. "It's my own style." He grinned at the others surprise. "Angel Grove. It does weird stuff to you."

* * *

"School's out!" exclaimed Nanoha giddily as she spun around with her friends. "What are your plans for this summer?"

"Relaxing, as usual," replied Suzuka. "What about you, Arisa?"

"I'm volunteering at the local pet center," said Arisa. "I want to play with all the animals!"

Fate smiled as she folded her arms in front of herself. "I'm going with Father on a trip to Briarwood. He's doing research on the Mystic Force team."

"Uncle is really passionate about that isn't he?" said Alicia. "Is anyone else coming with you two?"

"Aunt Kimberly is coming along, as with Uncle Adam," said Fate softly. "I insisted on joining them, because having a mage on the team other than Father will be good for relations."

"Maybe we could make a vacation of it," mused Nanoha. "Summer vacation is completely unlike anything I've experienced here in America."

"Yes, we'd usually only be on break for a month and then back to class," remarked Arisa. "At least we don't have to wear uniforms!"

Fate and Nanoha looked down at their pink and yellow respectively. Yeah, definitely.

* * *

"They grow themselves," said Fate faintly.

"They grow themselves," said Nanoha, eyes shining in admiration.

"They grow themselves… that brings back memories," said Adam.

"They grow themselves. Huh." Kim had only seen this once on television.

"I'm pretty sure my Zeonizer can handle that now," said Tommy thoughtfully. All heads swiveled towards him.

The next giant demon battle was joined by three giant Rangers and two magic girls.

* * *

"Undead. Why not," said Tommy as he was interviewing Udonna. "We've dealt with demons before, why not undead?"

"So we can count on your aid if the time is needed?" inquired Udonna, delighted to know that the previous Rangers of earth had indeed employed mages in their ranks.

"Yeah, we're working on that," said Adam, holding out his business card with a number written on it. "I'm in Angel Grove, Tommy's in Reefside with Kim…"

"Though I haven't accessed my Morphin powers in ages," Kim said. "I've still got my ninja powers but only the ninja morph."

"That's good enough," remarked Tommy. "The quality of goons has gone down since the old days."

"So says the man who made himself famous for punching Putties in the Z," ribbed Adam.

"By the way, what happened to Zedd and Rita anyhow?" inquired Kim.

Surprisingly it was Udonna who answered. "Rita Repulsa is known as the Mystic Mother now, the source of all good magic in the universe. Her husband, former Lord Zedd is just as strong and lives here in Briarwood, the closest place to the Grid Nexus."

Tommy blinked. "Wait, so all of my power is Rita-juice now? That takes me back."

He could have sworn he felt a metaphysical headslap and a familiar laugh in his ears.

* * *

"Tommy, I just got a call from an old friend of mine, Andrew Hartford," said Anton over the phone.

"Oh yeah? Isn't he the wealthy archeologist?"

"Yeah that's him. The one obsessed with building a robot of his own. Turns out that he's looking into building a command center under his place. Got any tips?"

"Well I can say one thing: don't put a giant dinosaur skeleton as your trigger to the opening," joked Tommy. "You know, Anton, people just don't build command centers under the mansion on a whim."

"Astute as ever. He wants to get into Ranger tech. Seems that he accidentally touched something with a 'Do Not Touch' sign on it and projects about a year before he's waist-deep in goons."

Tommy made a face. "Oh, well, that's annoying. I'll get Hayley and Cam on the horn. Maybe I can spend my minutes and call Billy at Aquitar."

"You might want to contact the TSAB too. Andrew showed me the profiles on the people he's choosing as a Ranger Team. I think one or two is magically strong."

Fate would wonder why her father was nursing a bump on his head while he pored over faxed files that evening.

* * *

"This is the biggest damn think tank we've gotten for you," said Tommy to Andrew who was simply stunned at the turnout.

Cam Wantanabe from Ninja Storm, Hayley support for Dino Thunder, Billy Cranston from Aquitar and Mighty Morphin. Dr. Rawlings from Lightspeed. And two TSAB mages on staff from the in-orbit station, a new girl named Shari and the ever amused Yuuno.

"Between all of us, we should be able to figure out how to build these new Overdrive Morphers for you," said Billy with a little grin.

"I… don't know what to say…" said Andrew.

"Thank you would be nice," remarked Cam.

Andrew nodded, thanked them profusely.

* * *

"Wow, is this your robot?" asked Nanoha curiously as she and Fate explored the newly built station. It was a young man with brown hair but his torso was open with circuitry in it.

"Yes, it is," said Andrew. "I never had a son or married so…"

"He looks very gentle," said Fate, taking its hand in hers.

A leap of yellow magic leaped from her hand into the robot's system and it jerked. Andrew startled. "Do that again."

Fate began to glow with yellow grid energy and Nanoha leaped to the side. "Let me help too!"

In a shower of pink and yellow light, the robot whirred to life. And Andrew hastily closed his chest up. The robot blinked and muttered "Dad…?"

* * *

"You're not mad, are you, Father?" inquired Fate quietly.

"No, these things happen, even if it means animating a robot with Morphin Grid energy and turning him into the equivalent of Pinocchio," said Tommy, ruffling his daughter's hair. "You did okay. Even Andrew confessed he couldn't get it to run. He'd almost given up hope."

Fate smiled and hugged her father, who nearly rolled the jeep from the sudden tackle.

* * *

There were pitfalls to being a father; one was Fate's increasing need to have her private time. Tommy chalked it up to hormones. He could see it in her eyes, she was falling in love and despite being a fourth or fifth grader, had latched onto Nanoha like a lamprey.

He could think of worse people to be attached to, but conversely, Alicia had gotten fairly attached to Yuuno, the young librarian often trading tips and hints of various manifestations headed their way.

Hayate was under his guardianship as well, and she had joined the group after she had finally gotten out of the hospital. It had taken some time, and a heck of a lot of magical force but they finally got her to the picture of health. Her and her cosplay fetish would be trouble later, Tommy could tell. As long as it was fun though he could let it slide.

Signum had continued to come over for spars, Shamal had been fast-tracked into a medical school, Vita was actually attending school with the girls and Kim and he were finally getting serious again. Things were looking up.

"Tommy, come quick! There's been an accident!"

Tommy was out the door seconds later.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay father?" asked Fate, her eyes full of tears.

"Can't say, but she's stubborn. She'll pull through." Tommy sighed. "What were you all doing?"

"A mission, for the TSAB. Some kind of cloaked machine snuck up on Nanoha-chan and…" Fate burst into tears.

Tommy pulled his little girl close. Damn. Whoever sent those drone things was going to get a massive ass-kicking. That was for sure.

Once Fate had gone to sleep that night, Tommy dialed a number. "Wes? It's Tommy. I'm cashing in on that deal. What can you tell me about the timeframe of…" And he rattled off a few numbers.

There was an audible wince on the other end of the line. "Oh man, Time Force is going to have my ass."

"Wes…"

"Hold on, lemme get Jen. She's been briefed on this."

* * *

Scalagetti. The name made Tommy's hand nearly shatter his coffee mug as Hayley and Kim sat across from him.

"I've got his profile here. TSAB Geneticist, but one of THOSE people. The ones who would sacrifice morals to get a passing grade," said Hayley, having been forwarded a profile by Lindy who was genuinely surprised at the abuse of Time Travel Information.

Tommy let out a blue streak that left Kim holding her ears. "Swear enough?" inquired Kim.

"Sorry. Just… augh. I wish we didn't have to go through this to figure things out," said Tommy. "Jen was surprisingly complete on her info, like she WANTED us to change… history…"

"Tommy, stop headdesking. You'll leave a dent in my table."

* * *

"Okay, we're sitting on a goldmine of information here," said Tommy as he sat around the table with as many allies as he could stand to cram into his house. "What do we do with it?"

"I say, escalation be damned," said Conner.

"I'm with the rookie," said Jason. "We march in and do this Red Ranger style."

"We've got the evidence, and we've got his motives," said Wes.

"And we know where the Saint Cradle is," said Eric.

"So it's a Ranger Commando Mission," said Andros.

"Just like old times," said TJ. "Though more than ten Red Rangers is going to be tough to sneak in."

"Well that all depends on how my involvement plays out," said Bridge, the former SPD Green now Red. "I shouldn't even be here until I get involved with Operation Overdrive but you know, it's the principal of the thing." And he munched on buttery toast.

"I can tell you one thing, you're not leaving me out of it this time," said Rocky decisively.

"Then we're all in this together?" said Cole.

"Seems like it," said Carter. "Any other objections?"

"No objections here," said Leo. "We should really figure out though where we should hide this thing."

"I hear the moon is a nice dumping zone," said Shane.

"So that's…" Tommy took a headcount. "Thirteen Red Rangers. Three more than when we took down Serpentera."

"What about the new guy from Briarwood?" inquired Cole.

"Nick can't make it. He's all the way on the other side of the country right now," said Eric. "Believe me, I checked."

"Shame. We're going to get our butts kicked then if there's thirteen of us," said TJ fatalistically.

"Better than getting baked in a giant pizza," ribbed Andros and everyone groaned at that.

* * *

"Father, where are you going?"

Tommy stopped short as he replied, "Um…commando mission?"

Fate pouted. "Father… That's escalation."

Tommy sighed. "I know sweetie, and I have a good reason for it too."

"Take me with you."

"Say what?"

"They hurt Nanoha-chan. This I cannot forgive."

His little butt-kicking girl in danger.

Tommy couldn't find it in his heart to feel sorry for Jail once they caught up to him.

* * *

"Wow this guy is creepy on the creep-o-meter," said Rocky, sneaking into the complex from the other side of it with Shane and Andros. While the Red Ranger assault took on the defenses from the front, the sneakier Rangers, i.e., goddamn ninja-types, snuck in the back.

"The creepiest creep that ever creeped?" inquired Shane.

"Creepier. Thus creep-o-rama," answered Rocky.

"Will you two focus?" hissed Andros as they rounded the corner. "Wait, hold up."

Andros peeked into the room and a low growl emitted from his throat. "Look at this…"

Girls of all types in the way of manufacture, numbered with roman numerals from 1 to 13 at the least. Most of them looked incomplete. "These are the combat cyborgs right?" said Shane lowly. "Totally T-1000 here."

"They look like they're finished externally, but hardware wise I can't be sure of," said Rocky. "I'm not a technical genius."

"Oh. Well I suppose the blinking light here then isn't your way of saying I know what I'm doing?" inquired Shane.

Andros cussed as the pods began to release.

* * *

"We've got Jail," said Tommy. "And you have… a pack of kids?"

"Long story," said Andros as he shot a Gadget Drone with his blaster. "SHANE touched a control."

"I totally did not, dude," defended Shane who had a little girl attached to his hip. "They seem to imprint on the first person they see."

"…They're cute at least?" offered Eric as one little girl looked at him with a flat expression. "Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"… Uno," said the kidlet.

"Well… Jen did say she wanted to adopt…" mused Wes as a bundle of energy who called herself Nove attached herself to his waist.

"Congratulations, you thirteen, you just successfully averted time," said Hayley, throwing up her hands. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Well first, Fate gets a new sister. Then I go to sleep. I'll figure out everything in the morning," said Tommy.

"Oneechan is very cute," said Fate of the girl who called herself Wendi. Wendi blushed a little.

* * *

"Well I got in contact with Nakajima. He did seem pretty put out that there's more combat cyborgs but Jail is in custody," said Chrono. "So… what do we do with the last of them?"

"You mean the Saint Kaiser…" Tommy exhaled a gust of air. "We can't keep her in stasis till the girls grow up so…"

"I'll take her in," said Kim. "I might not be a Nanoha-mama but I know a thing or two about raising kids."

"Oh really?" inquired Tommy. "And what qualifications do you have?"

"Simple: if you can do it Mr. Brain-Like-A-Sieve Oliver can, then I can too."

Tommy winced. Chrono laughed. Hayley grinned.

* * *

"How's the kid holding out, Jase?"

"Oh she's doing great. A bit of an egg-head but that's 'cause Trini's teaching her everything she knows," said Jason as the men met together for the afternoon. The kids played in the yard. "Quattro insists on making machines that has Trini refining. We'll be making patents within a week."

"That's good. Out of all of the kids, she seemed like the most trouble," said Tommy.

"At least my kid doesn't go around yelling Starlight Breaker and shooting tiny blasts during tag," laughed Jason.

"Hey hey, that's not MY kid," laughed Tommy. "I spoke with Shiro about it. As long as the girls don't go actively shooting each other with full versions of it, it's fine."

Jason grinned as he drank his coffee. "Hey did you hear that Andrew's finally finalized his team…?"


	4. SPD to JF Part 1

Mahou Shounen Teacher Tommy SPD to JF

* * *

It was a family dinner, or at least close to one as possible.

After the fiasco with Jail and the numbers, Tommy decided that a get-together would be good for some of the girls to get to know their fellow family members. As such, a restaurant in Reefside was booked and the small party headed there intent on feasting.

Vivio pushed her green peppers around.

"Vivio, if you don't eat them you won't grow," said Nanoha as the smaller girl pushed her food around a little.

"Nanoha-chan, you're sounding like a mother," said Fate, causing the young girl to blush a little.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," said Wendi, slinging an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Isn't she the cutest?"

Alicia nodded as she picked at her green peppers. She didn't like them either but grudgingly ate them. "Fate's got the whole moe thing down."

"W-what?" Fate blushed. "Mou, Oneesama!"

"You know you don't have to stand on tradition either," sighed Alicia as Nanoha watched the by-play.

"But it would be impolite!"

"We're in America."

"Mou, but Nanoha-chan uses honorifics too!" exclaimed Fate.

Alicia looked over her latte. "She is Japanese."

"Mou…"

"Ano…" said Nanoha, drawing attention to her. "I think if Fate-chan wants to be polite it's okay."

"Nanoha…"

"Cause I like Fate-chan just the way she is!"

Fate went beet red. Wendi nearly sporfled her drink. Alicia raised an eyebrow and Vivio finally ate her food.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home, Tommy," said Kim as she carried a sleepy Vivio in her arms, the little blonde tuckered out from the entire experience.

"Not a problem," said Tommy. "Say Kim… tomorrow, I've got a day off. You want to get together? I can get Lindy or Shiro and Momoko to babysit."

Kim's eyebrow quirked. "Like old times?"

Tommy rubbed his forehead. "Well, you know. Since we're all clear on the whole letter thing…"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Not one of the most shining moments in our relationship. But alright. Tomorrow say, for lunch?"

"Alright. Sounds good then." Tommy smiled lopsidedly. "Good night."

* * *

"Father? Are you getting together with Aunt Kimberly?" asked Fate when Tommy came in to tuck her in.

"What makes you think that?" inquired Tommy softly, keeping his voice down low as Wendi was already out like a light.

"You spent an awful long time talking to her at the door. I like Aunt Kimberly. She's a nice woman, and she looks better in pink than you do, Father," said Fate simply.

"Ah. Well, Aunt Kim and I used to be together when we were young and I was an active Ranger," said Tommy. "It's been a long time and we're still sorting out our feelings years later."

Fate nodded. "I like her and Vivio-chan too." She yawned. "I'd like it if we could be together…"

* * *

Hayate Yagami was a curious girl. Most importantly, she was interested when she saw her sponsor, Dr. Tommy Oliver with Kimberly Hart with no kids in tow.

"You're thinking of something again," said Reinforce Eins, the tall woman looking over at the pair who was buying an ice cream from a nearby stand.

"I think… we need to stalk them," declared Hayate as she shuffled the little girl in her arms. "C'mon, Rein-chan."

"Coming."

* * *

"We're being stalked," said Kim as the pair sat down in a nearby outdoor café.

"By who? I get stalked a lot," said Tommy.

"Hayate," replied Kim with a little grin. "That girl is such a Black Ranger."

"No, you think?" inquired Tommy. "I would have pegged her as a pink or a yellow myself."

"Your little girl is a yellow," said Kim, stirring her cup. "And Nanoha is a pink. However Vivio's a white with a lot of edging into red and blue."

"Huh. And you say black why…?"

Kim tapped the side of the glass before picking it up. "Simple really. She's creative, friendly, a bard through and through. And it helps she's got a mischievous streak to rival Zack."

"You don't say," said Tommy dryly as he drank his coffee.

* * *

"You know without a monster attack a week, this place gets downright boring at times," remarked Yuuno who just got off the transport to Earth.

That was when the wall blew out next to him and he was thrown to the side. "My bad for tempting fate."

Yuuno dragged himself out of the rubble as a group of odd assorted enemies stomped out of the wreckage, holding a gemstone and arguing.

"You said this was one of the jewels of the Corona Aurora! It's nothing but a priceless ruby!" yelled the first, tossing it into the air behind him negligently.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it!" exclaimed the woman in the group as she caught it.

Well… he was saying it was boring…

Yuuno ducked behind a wall and pulled out a flat device. It was black with highlights in silver with SPD scrawled across it. A new development from the joint projects in Silver Hills, it was a prototype from their esteemed contact in said organization. Hopefully to make up for the loss of Raising Heart to Tommy two years ago, and then subsequently to Nanoha Takamachi.

"Ready to go, partner?"

[Riot 1 Standby Ready: LET'S ROCK!] exclaimed the Device/morpher Hybrid.

"Setup Cartridge! SPD Emergency!"

* * *

"Thrax."

"Thrax."

"THRAX."

"Thrax. What, do I have to explain myself?" demanded the Mystic Mother aka Rita Repulsa aka the woman Tommy was staring at like she had declared she murdered a legion of puppies. "Zedd and I were together eons ago before we broke up. What you remember is our second marriage."

"Um, eew?"

Mystic Mother bonked Tommy with her staff. "Shut up, you're giving me a headache with your stupid."

Tommy refrained from stating something crude and possibly scarring and added, "The Sentinel Knight needs Rangers, but Thrax blew up their connection to the grid, thus running them out of power."

"Pffh, out of power," scoffed Mystic Mother. "You do realize power artifacts are like VALVES right? There's no loss of power, their items just need to be reforged. Boom, done."

"And how do we do that? We're not geniuses. Well, maybe some of us are…"

Mystic Mother gave him a look. "Do I have to spell it out to you Oliver? GO TALK TO NINJOR!"

And with a flourish, Tommy was catapulted out of the magical world and landed with a thump in the middle of Reefside.

Without his pants.

Gathering his dignity, Tommy headed to his nearby jeep, deftly avoiding stares and giggles from passerby.

* * *

"Ninjor."

"Ninjor."

"As in…" said Adam.

"Ninjor," confirmed Tommy. "Short of digging out an Alpha or getting Lexian to make us a new one, we've got no way to repower these kids unless Ninjor steps in."

Professor Andrew Hartford looked pained. "Any way to establish contact without us going off world for it?"

"Well we could call the TSAB, ask for a ride…" said Adam.

All eyes turned to Yuuno. Who then surrendered and said, "I'll get them on the line."

* * *

"This isn't a joyride," said Chrono as Tommy swayed impatiently in his chair.

"I know, but your ships go so slow…"

Chrono facepalmed. "Excuse us for traveling through the equivalent of dimensional soup."

"Just messing with you," said Tommy as he bounced his knee a little.

"Don't mind Tommy; he's the worlds worst traveler," said Rocky who had volunteered to go on this expedition while a joint Ranger-TSAB effort was set to beating down Thrax's miniature UAE.

"So says Rocky DeSantos, the terror of free buffets," chuckled Tommy.

"Hey now, I had a long time to curb the appetite," defended Rocky.

Tommy gave him a look.

"What, it can happen!"

"Now reaching Ninjor's planet," said the helmsman. "Dropping out of dimensional warp."

* * *

"It's quiet. Too quiet."

A pause.

And then Tommy sighed. "You know this is a cue right?" he called to the surroundings.

"Tommy man, give it up. We're not going to get Tengas popping out of the walls again," said Rocky with a smug grin. Chrono tossed him a coin.

"I know. I've just been waiting for the unexpected expected ambush," said Tommy. "Call it Ranger Instinct."

"Said Ranger Instinct once got you dangling over the Abyss of No Return," pointed out Rocky.

"Oh that was NOT my fault. I was blindsided!"

"By DIVATOX. The worst villain we've ever fought. And by worst I mean it in a bad way," pointed out Rocky. "Heck, I was on the sidelines and I could see how much fail she was."

"Are all of your offworld missions like this?" asked Chrono skeptically. "Cause I can see why Earth Rangers are so feared: They spread lunacy across the cosmos."

"At least we haven't burst into song yet," pointed out Tommy as he found the entrance to the Temple of Power. "Found it!"

* * *

"About time you guys got back," said Mack, relieved at their arrival. "We managed to get Excalibur and it restored the Sentinel Knight!"

"Sentinel," said Ninjor coolly.

"Ninjor," replied Sentinel.

"… Wow, did it just drop twenty degrees in here?" said Dax suddenly.

"You two know each other?" inquired Tommy.

"Of course I know. He's my little brother," said Ninjor.

"Little? I was born two seconds after you!" exclaimed Sentinel.

"Which makes you LITTLE BROTHER," mocked Ninjor.

"Well this explains a few things," mused Adam softly to Alpha who they indeed had gotten reactivated.

"Okay you two, reforge powers first, argue later," said Chrono, already growing sick of the entire by-play.

* * *

"You know, Dr. O, I never thought I'd say this but I love having my powers back," said Kira as she lined up beside him. "Once more for old time's sake?"

"You know it. Ready!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Magical Source Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Setup Cartridge! SPD Emergency!"

"Durandall Set Up!"

A huge explosion of colored light erupted out from behind them and Chrono blinked. Even him? "What's with the explosion?"

"Residual runoff of the morphing process causes the suit to vent. You just sucked up enough energy to do so," said Yuuno by way of explanation as he grinned at the Captain-soon-to-be-Admiral from under his helmet, which was thankfully not ferret themed. "Welcome to the party Chrono; you're now officially a Ranger auxiliary."

Chrono didn't have time to debate that as the Rangers and the mages rushed into battle.

* * *

Ninjor and Sentinel Knight were arm wrestling.

Forbidden to go out and kick the crap out of each other even in the back yard, the pair was trying to prove masculine superiority.

They had been at it for at least twenty minutes, locked in a stalemate.

"So how is it that you two are, y'know, brothers?" inquired Adam curiously.

"Not much to tell. Born to the same mother, seconds apart, we were both students of the creation of Power Artifacts," said Ninjor.

"Ninjor made his sissy little coins and I focused on the real prize of the family," added Sentinel. Their hands buckled but only slightly as Ninjor recomposed himself, bristling.

"Sissy? You just hid your Corona Aurora away where any idiot could find it!" mocked Ninjor.

Andrew flinched just a little. Yeah, he was the idiot who found the crown in the first place.

"And you got your prize work blown away," snorted Sentinel. "What was it, lost two sets of coins back in the old day?"

"Zordon's chosen deserved those powers," shot back Ninjor, making their hands buckle. "What's the excuse for your gems? Trying to make a fashion statement by decorating a crown?"

"At least I didn't go and reforge them and have them lost six months later," put in Sentinel.

Adam winced at that. Ouch.

"You can't even grow to Battle Mode, you spineless hippie!" shot back Ninjor and their hands buckled in Ninjor's favor.

The table creaked ominously.

"Uh, guys?" said Tommy.

"BUTT OUT!"

And the table exploded under the force of their competition.

"Oh dear. And that table was ancient already…" moaned Spencer as he moved to get the broom.


	5. SPD to JF Part 2

Ring Ring.

Tommy groaned as he curled up into a ball. No one was at the house, really.

Ring Ring Ring.

Okay that was getting annoying.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring.

Groaning, Tommy rolled over and picked up the phone, focusing bleary vision on the caller ID. Cam?

"This had better be important to be calling me at…" Tommy squinted at the digital readout. "Three forty-seven in the morning."

"Is it really that late? I didn't think it was," replied Cam blithely, and Tommy could hear the clacking of fingers on a keyboard.

"Do you ever clockwatch?" Cam grunted in the negative. "Fine. What is it?"

"I got a call from a friend of mine, a fellow martial arts instructor."

"Are we talking normal arts or…?"

"The Order of the Claw, the Pai Zhao. You've visited their temple with me once. It's not as big an order as the Ninja Temples, but what it lacks in expansion it makes up for in quality. In any case, the friend of mine, RJ, he asked me to get in touch with someone who was up-to-date on the latest Ranger technologies."

"Are we looking at an attack?" asked Tommy, rolling onto his back. "Or signs of an impending one?"

"Half prophesy, half 'I've got a bad feeling about this.' RJ's hunches are usually spot on," admitted Cam. "It was one of the more infuriating things about him. In any case, he knew that the Ninja Academies had a Ranger program, though officially we're discontinued."

"Ah. Well, I'll cobble together some stuff. Can you email or fax me his design specifications and set up a meeting to talk with this RJ guy?"

"Not a problem, I've already zipped the folder up. It'll be big though." A beat. "You're not using that silly Gmail email address are you?"

"I'll have you know that drtommyoliver at gmail dot com is still viable," groused Tommy. "Goodnight, Cam."

* * *

"I've been going over the notes," said Hayley that morning. "There's a lot of design aspects I'll have to touch on with other people to make these 'Solar Morphers' that RJ wants done up."

Fate poured her cereal. "What's the problem?"

"Well, for one, the mechanics will have to be highly compressed," said Hayley. "And function as a conduit for a Ranger transformation as well as have communication capability in a closed radio system."

"… That's a lot of things to put into a pair of sunglasses," said Tommy, frying up some eggs. "You think we can at least hit up Wes for some of those nice communication sunglasses they have with the Silver Guardians?"

"We'll have to start there," admitted Hayley. "Cam's coming over and he's bringing the RJ guy. He'll be here in an hour or three." She clicked through the information and scowled. "Oh well, that's just unfair…"

"What's wrong?" asked Wendi, biting into her toast.

"Oh, nothing save for RJ making a note about Animal Spirits and how they need to be utilized as a catalyst in the morphing process," groused Hayley.

"Animal Spirits… are they Grid Animals at least?" asked Tommy.

"Not even. Lion, Tiger, Jaguar." Hayley would have headdesked if it meant not for spilling her coffee.

"Oh my," said Fate, trying not to put too much of a point on the joke. Wendi snickered.

* * *

"I get it, it's all kung fu," said Tommy as RJ wound down from his demonstration.

"Fast, sleek, hard hitting," added Cam in agreement. "Gear to reflect the traditional weaponry as well."

"So which means we're probably looking for a full body design," mused Hayley. "Any ideas?"

"I kinda have one," said RJ as he swept sweat-mottled hair from his face. "That daughter of yours, Fate right? She's got that neat looking bodysuit. Why not make it a single tone, full body with matching gloves in the same style?"

All eyes turned to Fate, who blushed. "You mean my barrier jacket?"

"Yeah, but without the cape," said RJ. "Markings too, to designate the design of the animal spirits too."

"That could work, though it'll involve cutting down a LOT of usual gear, but I doubt you'll want blasters," mused Cam. "Ninja Storm didn't need guns either."

"The biofield tie-ins though will require some doing. Cam, why don't you get Dr. Rawlings on the phone and Tommy, why don't you call Jason and see if he can't lend us the Sword of Power to make the grid connection?" said Hayley.

Then turning to Fate, she said, "Can you call your sister and ask them to send Shari over too? We'll need some help."

* * *

"Yuuno, what's that?" inquired Chrono as the young archeologist poured over the contents of a box.

"It's a crystal, about yea big, with ancient Sumarian written on it," said Yuuno.

And then he turned the statement over in his head and eased away from the box. Chrono blinked in surprise. "What's with the reaction?"

"Oh it's something that living on Earth taught me," said Yuuno calmly as he eased the box closed with a stick. "Warning signs for Impending Doom. One, it's a crystal. Two, it's got writing in ancient dead languages, possibly incomplete. And thirdly, it was shipped to Silver Hills without any regard for safety or personal handling."

"You're being ridiculous," said Chrono as he marched over and opened the box.

The crystal.

Stared.

Back.

At. Him.

When the world went purple, Yuuno sighed. "I told you so…"

* * *

"I hate time travel," said Wes, ducking his head as he ducked behind a car. "Especially when it brings evil Rangers from a possible future!"

Jen gave him a long-suffering glare and Eric snickered. Katie cleared her throat. "Can we get back to kicking butt?"

An explosion rocked their cover as Trip and Lucas scrambled into hiding. "Tell that to them!" exclaimed Trip, peeking over the car cover at the three evil Rangers that were storming through Silver Hills.

Their outfits were reminiscent of the SPD prototypes, but that's where the similarities ended. Their helmets stylized like the Psycho Rangers with powerful looking armor outlining R2, R3, R4 and R5 in yellow, black, pink and white, they all carried staves that were hybrid-reminiscent of Mid-Childa mages.

"Okay, we're Time Force. We can handle this, right?" said Katie. "Let's get out there and kick their butts!"

"You got it. I've radioed in for backup too," added Eric. "Both Ranger and divisions. Let's do this!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

* * *

"Evil Rangers." Tommy facepalmed and his expression under his Zeo Helmet was nothing short of pained. "How could this get worse?"

That's when R2 tackled him and stood over with a familiar device. "Oh boy…"

"Hello, Father," sneered the voice of his little girl, Fate. as she raised her Riot Blaster. "Mother says hello in hell."

WHAM. R2 went flying as Fate lowered Bardiche, heaving angrily, having Thunder Smashered her across the battlefield.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!"

"Go Fate-chan go!" exclaimed Nanoha cheerily as Fate fought her evil older counterpart before she was tackled by R4. R3 was involved with Hayate and she was cackling maniacally. Vivio wasn't there of course, but Alyssa from Wild Force had stepped in to help, and Trent had been re-powered for this fight. Trent had already gone to Super Dino Mode to boot.

* * *

"In hindsight, this is my fault," said Chrono and everyone glared at him. "Yuuno?"

"Suuuuure. You're coming with me. Ready?" drawled Yuuno. Chrono looked pained. "HEY. It was your fault you looked INTO THE CRYSTAL."

"Excuse me, WHAT?" demanded Jen. "You were responsible for this? Admiral!"

Chrono coughed. "Can we get back to business?"

"Yeah, they're getting back up," said Trip.

"Ready?" insisted Yuuno and Chrono sighed, pulling out Durandall and jacking it into a similar device.

[Riot 1 Standby Ready – LET'S ROCK!] roared the first device.

[Riot Enforcer Standby Ready – All Set My Master!] boomed the hybrid Durandall and morpher.

"Setup Cartridge! SPD EMERGENCY!" chorused the men as they were clothed in SPD Riot Ranger uniforms.

"SPD Riot 1 Red!"

"SPD Enforcer!"

* * *

"So we've got the Riot Rangers in custody," said Carter, Lightspeed coming in for relief efforts from the devastated Silver Hills. "The city is thrashed though."

"Fortunately now we can start building New Tech," said Jen, pleased with herself. "A little before schedule, but SPD needs to be founded."

"We've checked them for brainwashing and control and discovered that they were under the mental influence of some kind of being called the Magnificence," said Shari as she stood there next to Lindy, who also had been called in for efforts. "They can't say what the Magnificence is, only that it ran rampant across these rookie SPD Rangers."

"So now what? With the crystal broken we can't send them home," said Trip.

"… Why not adopt? They are your kids after all Tommy," said Eric with a smug grin.

Tommy felt faint for the second time today, and this time he did fall over.

* * *

"I look stupid," groused the older Fate as she looked at her blue eyes and blue hair. She had done her hair up in a big ponytail topped with a ribbon but she wore a sullen expression on her face. "Blue is definitely not my color."

"Oh I don't know about that Fate-chan," snickered Nanoha, the brown haired girl having chopped her hair short. "You look good the way you are~!" and she groped her lover.

"Nanohaaaaaa!"

"You two should stop making with the frisky in the room," sneered Hayate, the silver haired girl shaking her head. And then her expression turned fiendish as she groped Nanoha. "Not without me!"

"You guys are so weird," groused Vivio, the platinum haired Saint Kaiser rolling her dual-toned eyes.

Little Nanoha stared at the display. "Am… I really like that?"

Fate whimpered. "I… hope not. I mean, not as public but…"

Alicia pouted. "I don't like this." Vivio looked at her curiously. "I mean, everyone has an evil counterpart but me!"

"Actually there's a reason for that," said the older Hayate. Little kidlets blinked curiously. "You never noticed that there was no R1?"

Alicia felt the Impending Sense of Doom hit. Of course, it had to be the last moment as there was an explosion and a giant battle zord rising in the distance emblazoned with R1 across it. "Oh…"

"Pooh, Alicia-chan's still under the Magnificence's control," sighed older Nanoha with disgust.

As the group rushed out, little Hayate wondered something. "So if she's Riot 1, then what happened to Yuuno-kun?"

* * *

"We missed one," said Jen as Silver Hills was once again rocked by a giant attack vehicle. "Which one is it?"

"Riot 1, Alicia," said big Nanoha. "You'll need our help, Riot 1's zord attack vehicle is way more powerful than the mechs of today, and of 3000 AD."

Lucas grinned. "I'm sure we can arrange something."

"You guys ready?" exclaimed Wes as he raised his arm.

"Time For Time Force!"

"SPD Riot Enforcer!"

As the group rushed into battle, older Vivio noticed something. "Where'd the kids go?"

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked little Fate as she and the girls crawled through a rickety vent.

"Due to what our older selves told us, there's a powerful zord hidden here," said Hayate reasonably, the pair crawling through the vents. "Vivio-chan are you holding up okay?"

"I'm fine!" exclaimed the six-year-old. "I'm just glad I can help."

"Wait, this place right there is fragile. Raising Heart can you detect anything?"

[Detecting faint levels of Morphin Grid energy.] reported Raising Heart.

[As am I.] said Bardiche.

"Let's go then. They'll need our help."

* * *

"WHOO!" exclaimed Trip. "We're getting rocked here, Wes!"

"Tell me something I don't know," grunted Wes as he hauled the Time Force Megazord upright. "One mecha vs. four of us. I don't know if I should feel ashamed that it's kicking our butts or what."

The Rescue Megazord was already pulling itself upright as the Q-Rex charged in, snarling loudly, biting the arm of the Riot 1 Attack Vehicle. The Riot 1 slammed its fist into the Q-Rex and it went sprawling. From behind however, a half-completed Riot Megazord kicked it in the butt because it had no arms or torso, the remaining limbs shooting it repeatedly.

"Damn this zord wasn't built; it was poured!" exclaimed Kelsey.

"Die-cast construction," puffed big Nanoha as she hauled her zord upright from where it was kicked. "It's a lost art."

"You're kidding me," groaned Dana.

"I don't think so," grumbled Carter. "I used to play with die-cast toys as a kid. They were IMPOSSIBLE to break."

"Hot Wheels?" inquired Eric and Carter grunted in the affirmative. "Heh, so did I actually."

"Can you two childhood nerds focus?" snapped Vivio.

"Hey now, we're your elders," whined Wes playfully despite the epic butt-kicking their zords were taking.

Quite suddenly a giant fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the Riot 1, throwing it to the ground as an ancient zord stomped into view. "Hi, everyone!" chirped the pilots as one and the others' expressions fell.

"What. The. Heck," said Tommy, driving the newly repaired Super Zeo Zord V.

"Hi, Uncle Tommy!" chirped Alicia as she and the others pulled the Shogun Megazord's sword out from its sheath. "Can we come and play too?"

* * *

"This is the weirdest experience in the known universe…" sighed Yuuno as he looked at the assembled Rangers, including the newly de-brainwashed Riot Squad Rangers. "How are we going to solve this problem?'

"Well, clones aren't exactly the big problem and they look different enough," said Tommy, shaking his head. "What does the TSAB say?"

"They foamed about the temporal problems, but other than that," sighed Chrono, shrugging. "Mom thinks this is awesome."

Alicia played with her older self's black hair. "I like black hair," she said decisively.

"In any case," said Carter, "I think the worst we'll do is some community service. Silver Hills is in desperate need of repairs."

"Agreed," said Jen. "You girls knocked it down, so you get to help repair it."

"Awwwww!" chorused the future Rangers.

* * *

"So what I don't get is what happened to Yuuno-kun," said Nanoha as the little girls had decided to get to know their older selves.

"Oh, I can answer that," said older Vivio, holding up her hand. "You see SPD, that's the organization we work for in the future, Space Patrol Delta; in any case, in the future it's run by a bird who then had a subordinate who was a dog and then B-squad stepped in when A-squad went AWOL; and we were kidnapped and brainwashed, although A-squad worked with Grumm willingly, which opens up a whole can of worms at any rate. In any case, the bird was promoted and the dog, Anubis, was promoted to head of SPD and then Sky, B-squad's member, got promoted and then Yuuno, who was part of SPD already, got promoted to second-in-command since Kat Manx was working for the head office, and then Bridge got promoted to Red."

"… Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Hayate as the little girls and even the older selves puzzled that out.

Vivio hid a smirk under her soda cup.

* * *

"Hey, I just got news," said Cam as he walked into the house that evening. "I got the Solar Morphers finished!"

"About time!" exclaimed Tommy, looking up from his newspaper.

"Can we try them on?" inquired Wendi, a little put out that she and her other sisters were left out of the last few major battles.

"Sure, but you can't use them anyhow," chuckled Cam as he handed them their morphers and Wendi along with Fate and Nanoha played with the sunglasses, making martial arts poses. "RJ apologizes to the entire team about the job done so we get to play with normal Ranger morphers."

"Bet Hayley loved that," laughed Tommy. "Was it easier to do?"

Cam nodded and opened the suitcase he carried, displaying the huge white and orange morpher and tiny bracelet, and the purple colored device shaped like a wolf head.

"Purple?" inquired Nanoha, looking at it as she handed back the sunglasses.

"Purple. Seems that's the color of his Animal Spirit," said Cam in the affirmative.

"Huh, there hasn't been a purple Ranger in, well, ever," said Tommy. "Come to think about it, it's the only color of the Grid we never touched."

"Well, he'll be the first," said Cam with a smirk.

* * *

"Hello, Mom," said Fate as she opened the door to Kimberly who carried a casserole dish with her and Vivio clinging to her legs. "Hey, Vi."

"Hi," said Vivio shyly.

"Thought you girls needed a hot meal for once," said Kim with a little grin as she entered the shared apartment that the Rangers had set up for the dimensionally and temporally displaced SPD Riot Rangers. "This is a nice place."

"Hayate's an interior decorator," replied Fate as she let in Kim. "You know, Mom, I can't get over the fact you haven't married Father yet."

Kim blushed. "Well, it's been a long time in coming, but we can't rush things. It's been a long time since we've both dated each other."

"Steal his shirt," suggested Fate with a little grin.

"Oh hey, Auntie," said Alicia, sticking her black haired head into the room. "Is that your famous casserole?"

"Yep, fresh out of the oven no less," said Kim as Vivio scampered up to Hayate and the silver haired girl allowed her leap onto her lap. "Where's Vivio?"

"She's out at the moment, something to do about shopping," said Hayate.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Vivio as she bumped into a cart at the local supermarket.

"No, it's perfectly okay," said the woman with an Australian accent. She then noticed Vivio's nearly all-white outfit and smirked. "Must be hard to keep stains out."

"Like you wouldn't believe," groaned the girl as she noticed the other woman's pink shirt.

There was an awkward pause. And the Vivio ventured "SPD Riot Ranger Five."

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." The woman smiled. "I didn't think I'd meet another Ranger for a while. Katherine Hillard."

"Vivio Hart."

Kat blinked. "Hart as in…?"

"Kimberly. She's my adopted mother."

"Small world. She gave me my powers originally."

Vivio grinned. "So what kind of dirt do you have on Dad?"

"Dad? You mean… Tommy?" ventured Kat.

"Yeah, but they're not married yet. Time Travel WHEEEEE."

* * *

"Whoa, surge in the Morphin Grid," remarked Hayley as she was running a routine scan of the California area. Why California? Ley Lines. Really. "Looks like… Pink Zeo Energy?"

After she called Tommy downstairs, Tommy looked over Hayley's shoulder. "Pink Zeo. Kat's back in town?"

"Well, adjacent town, Silver Hills to be exact. Looks like there's another Grid signature. It's SPD Riot 5."

"Oh man, what are they doing?"

"Fighting Troobians."

"… Troobians?"

* * *

"We can't take you anywhere can we?" demanded Eric as he joined the party of robot attackers.

"Looks like Grumm started early with his party, boys," puffed Vivio as she threw one over her shoulder. "This is just an advance scouting party, though!"

"At least we can handle ourselves," replied Kat as she fought just as easily against the Troobian mechs. "Time Force right?"

"Yeah, but just me. I'm on break," said Eric. "I can handle a few measly grunts."

"Hey now Uncle Eric, stop flirting. What'll Aunt Taylor say?" teased Vivio.

"I would think Aunt Taylor would say none of your business," snarked back Eric as he smashed one in the face.


	6. SPD to JF Part 3

"You know, this is the first time we've been off-world with the family," said Quint as she adjusted her sundress. "Ne, Genya?"

"Ah, yes," said Genya, looking a touch uncomfortable in his Western-style outfit. Subaru clung to his leg while Ginga looked around, wide-eyed. "It's nice but I think we touched down in the wrong area."

"Did the transport beam mess up?" inquired Quint. "We should be in Reefside."

"I don't know…"

Just then, creatures pulled themselves out of a nearby crack, waving swords. Quint looked at Genya as they hugged their kids to them. "Welcome wagon?"

"If it is, I don't like Earth already."

As the creatures prepared to surge forward, the thumping of a drum could be heard as kuroko in black rushed around, holding up banners with a flower-like motif on them. Two of them came over to the family and escorted them back a little ways as a regal voice proclaimed, "Stop right there, Gedoushou!"

Standing there, dressed in white and blue hakama were five young men and women. "Gedoushou, you face now the 17th head of the Shiba Clan, Lord Takeru Shiba! Give up now! And it'll make your lives less painful!" barked the man next to him.

"Ryunousuke-kun, I don't think it's going to work again," said the gentle-looking small girl next to him.

"Ah, sorry, I just wanted to see if it would work…"

"Hold the children, Genya," said Quint. "Excuse me, Power Rangers? You need to step up and hurry it up, we're on vacation. Revolver Knuckle!"

[Standby Ready!]

"Set up!"

"Wait… Power Rangers?" inquired Chiaki. "But we're not…"

"Just go with it," said Takeru suddenly as he produced his Shodophone. "Ippitsu Shojo!"

In a blast of colorful characters five armored people stood there. Out of respect for them, Quint held back from attacking the Gedoushou.

"ShinkenRed, Shiba Takeru."

"The Same Blue! Ikanami Ryunousuke!"

"The Same Pink! Shirashi Mako!"

"The Same Green! Tane Chiaki!"

"The Same Yellow! Hanamori Kotoha!"

"Samurai sentai authorized by providence! Shinkenger! Going forth!"

Then the fighting began.

* * *

Ranger response teams were fairly good but there was a bit of a lag time when Operation Overdrive finally reached the site of the attack. Quint was there with her family, having ice cream with a pleasant-looking girl in yellow.

"Quint Nakajima?" asked Mack as he and his team arrived. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's alright," said Quint pleasantly as a sticky-looking Subaru and Ginga played with another woman, who was in pink, with Genya looking after them as well. "Don't you have teleportation capabilities though?"

"Mr. Hartford hasn't finished it yet," admitted Dax. "It should be fully operational though soon."

The small, yellow-clad girl bowed a little as she stood. "Ranger-san," said Kotoha. "I'm Hanamori Kotoha, and this is my companion, Shirashi Mako-chan. It's very nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, Kotoha, Mako," said Will. "We're Operation Overdrive."

"Ah yes, our more… famous counterparts," smiled Mako. "Everyone in Japan has heard of the famous Power Rangers."

"Likewise. We had no idea there was a team in Japan though," said Rose.

"There have been many generations of Shinkenger, but our adventures have been confined to this area of the world," said Mako.

"But… the giant robot battles," said Ronny, blinking widely. "How…?"

Kotoha and Mako looked at each other, giggled and shrugged. "It's Japan."

* * *

"Samurai, as in real samurai," said Cam.

"Yeah, from what the reports of the Overdrive team said. We should at least form up a contingent and talk to them directly." Shane folded his arms. "You wanna go, don't you?"

"Of course! A team formed entirely of Samurai Rangers! How could I not?" exclaimed Cam at Shane's grin. "You know something I don't know, don't you?"

"For once," snickered Dustin. "Dude, we've been chosen as the contingent, along with Yuuno and Chrono."

"Poor guys," said Tori. "They're constantly being forced into this sort of stuff."

"Yeah. So, Cam, got those reworked powers for us?" inquired Shane hopefully.

"Like I never stopped working on it," chuckled Cam as he produced three morphers with brand new disks attached to them. "I took a cue from Ninjor and got his input on forging these disks. We're tapping directly into the Morphin Grid now."

"Duuuuuude," drawled Dustin as he took his Yellow Earth Morpher. "That's like hardcore! We're totally like the MMPR Ninjas now!"

"You might find the power intoxicating at first but don't be alarmed. Oh and the Color coded thing is totally normal."

"Yeah what's up with that?" inquired Tori curiously.

"When massive amounts of Morphin Grid energy are put into someone's body of a particular shade, it will cause a feedback loop resulting in the need to wear your color. It's an indicator of how much Morphin energy is in your body," explained Cam.

"Well it's not like I don't wear enough red already," laughed Shane.

* * *

"Home sweet home," sighed Sensei as they got off the plane. "I have missed this country."

"You were born here, Sensei?" inquired Shane as he shouldered his red duffle bag.

"Yes, and lived here for the first ten years of my life before my parents immigrated us to America. And then I decided to join the Wind Ninja Academy, and thus became the head after ages of training," said Sensei. "Myself, and Kiya."

Tori winced at the mention of Lothor. "Well, at least he's gone now."

* * *

In the ruins of Mesogog's lair, a black leather covered hand exploded out of the rubble, followed by the rest of Lothor. "I am going to KILL that dinosaur if the Dino Rangers haven't done it yet!"

* * *

"My lord, we have visitors," said Ji as the small contingent of casually dressed Rangers stepped into the room, many of them looking around in awe at the peaceful-looking household.

Takeru nodded and he turned to the others with his usual stoic look. "Welcome, Rangers of America. I am Shiba Takeru."

"A pleasure to meet the head of the Shiba Clan, Takeru-tono," said Sensei, bowing. "These are fellow masters of the Wind Ninja Academy. Tori, Shane and Dustin. Along with my son, Cam who is also a master of the Samurai."

Ryuunosuke looked very interested at that. "A samurai? Among ninja?"

"Yes, my mother was Samurai, and I was trained in her ways," said Cam.

Dustin leaned over and whispered, "Hey, Tori, I don't speak a word of Japanese but why can I understand them?"

"You didn't read the notes on our new morphers?" inquired Tori softly. "The Power acts as a universal translator."

"Oh. Dude, that is so sweet. You think I could get a date then?" Tori elbowed him.

"Focus," hissed Shane.

* * *

"Sorry to have dragged your family into this, sir," said Chrono as he and Yuuno met up with the Nakajimas in their hotel room. "I've spoken to the operator of the transport beam and apparently it knocked off course when hitting a snarl in the Morphin Grid."

"It's quite alright, Subaru and Ginga love it here," smiled Genya. "And Japan was on our To Visit List while on vacation here."

"We'll be meeting up with the Shinkengers and Ninja Storm once they get everything arranged," said Yuuno. "We've been planning on expanding the new project to these shores pretty soon, at least."

"Ah yes, the new Space Patrol Delta program," said Genya, nodding. "How is that working out for you?"

"It's raising he, er, heck at least," laughed Yuuno, censoring himself around the smaller children. "Ever see a Starlight Breaker being forced into a zord finishing move? It's GLORIOUS."

"You're just jealous that you don't get to drive a zord yet," ribbed Chrono.

* * *

It had been long in coming. Ryuunousuke, eager to speak with Cam about his sword style had challenged him to a spar. It soon followed with the pair facing off with wooden bokuto in the training yard of the Shiba compound.

"Fight to first contact," said Kotoha, acting as judge. "Both sides ready?" A nod. "Begin!"

The pair passed each other. And Ryuunousuke slumped to the ground, holding his side. "Finish!" exclaimed Kotoha as Cam made a sheathing motion.

"That was… so fast," breathed Chiaki in surprise. "How…?"

"Oh, I see," said Genta, having come out of nowhere, startling many. "He uses an iaido style, but more than that. Take-chan."

Takeru nodded. "He's more experienced than Ryuunousuke by years. And an active Ranger since 2003. We've only been active for a few months by far, even with Genta with us."

Ryuunousuke got up and bowed politely to Cam. "Cam-san, thank you for the amazing match. I am both humbled and awed by your skill!"

Cam rubbed his head. "It was nothing. It's just a thing I do…"

"Aw, don't feel so modest, Cam," laughed Shane, slapping his fellow master on the shoulder. "Cam's been training since he can walk like you have. But being a Ranger really ups your awesome level."

"But we aren't Rangers," said Mako, interrupting. "We are Shinkenger."

"You are still cut from the same cloth," said Sensei with a calm smile. "We may be separated by race, class and heritage, but in the end we are still defenders of the world."

"It seems we all still have things to learn," chuckled Ji. "Rangers and Shinkenger alike."

* * *

"Um, Tommy?"

Tommy looked up with a popsicle stick in his mouth. "What's up Hayley?"

"I don't mean to be a bearer of bad news, but I just detected a familiar energy signature coming from the island," said Hayley.

"Island as in…" Tommy went to the phone and dialed a number. "Anton, I know you're there," he said when a seemingly automated reply came up.

"Of course I am," said Anton as he swapped out of the automated reply. "What's wrong Tommy?"

"Hayley's picking up a energy signature coming from your island." He turned to Hayley, got a reply and added, "It's apparently really familiar but not dinosaur DNA. Like a flow of energy from the Abyss of Evil. Anything you want to tell us?"

"… Damn. I knew I forgot something," said Anton with a hint of frustration in his voice. "When I was Mesogog, I shrunk Lothor down and stuck him in stasis."

"And you forgot to tell us? Hayley, where's he headed?"

"Japan. Guess who's there by the way," said Hayley.

You could see Anton wince. "Elsa, prepare the supersonic jet!" he called out on his end. "Tommy, gather your reinforcements. I'll call the Thunder Rangers."

"Right. Any suggestions on Rangers?"

"Max limit of three Red Rangers," said Anton before hanging up.

* * *

"A 454," said Ji, reading off the stick location as kuroko appeared and held up a map of Japan. "Akihabara?"

"Maybe they wanted to go shopping," chuckled Shane.

"Dude, maybe for action figures!" exclaimed Dustin. "I saw these really cool ones on eBay from Final Fantasy…"

"Focus Dustin," said Tori. "We'll come along with you guys."

"We appreciate the help," nodded Ji. "My lord."

Takeru nodded and gestured as they moved out.

* * *

"Samurai sentai authorized by providence! Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"Dude… that was the longest intro ever," said Dustin, his expression breaking into a cheesy grin. "I like it!"

Smothering a grin 'cause Shane honestly liked it too, he raised his arm. "Well, no time like the present then. Ready?"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

Explosions of light erupted from the four. "Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Samurai Power!"

"NINJA STORM!" And the background erupted with a morph explosion, nearly hitting a few kuroko in the process and incinerating the background.

Shane winced. "Oh sorry, dude, we'll pay for that!"

"Wow… now I don't feel so goofy with our traditions," said Chiaki.

"I like it," said Kotoha honestly. "It was so cool!"

"The banner…" gaped Ryuunousuke at the rapidly burning banner.

"Forget about it, let's go," said Takeru.

"Take-chan's got lots anyhow," reassured Genta.

Mako grinned under her helmet. This was one of those days wasn't it?

* * *

"Ah, Japan. The sun, the smells…" Lothor inhaled sharply and coughed. "Aw gross, how long has that fish been out in the sun?"

Trudging through the streets, the eternal enemy of Ninja Storm followed his nose until he found himself a place to sit down. "Sushi seller! I thirst. Bring me food and drink and I won't blow you away."

"Yes sir," said Genta, feeling put-out. Really, how many weird people would come to his stand anyhow? First that Juuzou guy and then this guy…?

After Lothor was fed and watered, he belched. "My compliments. I haven't had sushi like that since I moved from this place as a kid."

"You used to live here, sir?" inquired Genta, having found Lothor something of a polite man as long as you didn't threaten or look at him funny. DaiGoyou still found him weird.

"Sure I did! I'm Japanese after all."

Genta seriously doubted that, but if he only lived here for so long, he wouldn't have an accent. Right?

* * *

"More visitors?" inquired Chiaki as Ji lead the new people in.

"Sorry to intrude, but this was an emergency," said Tommy. "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger. These are my companions. Kimberly Hart, Pink Morphin…"

Kim nodded at them politely. "Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Wild Force…"

"Pleasure to meet you all," said Taylor.

"Rocky DeSantos, Blue Zeo," Rocky raised a hand in greeting. "And the Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, Crimson Thunder and Navy Thunder."

The pair of ninja bowed politely. Kotoha bowed back.

"Oh hey, Dr. O, what's up?" inquired Dustin. "Dude, Hunter, Blake!"

"Dude!" The trio shared brofists and handshakes with the others.

"Lothor's back," said Tommy, making the others expressions fall. "Anton said he didn't get rid of him back during the Mesogog days."

"Oh, dude, not cool," said Shane.

"Who or what is Lothor?" inquired Ji.

"Lothor is a ninja who was banished to space and came back wielding the dark energies of our profession," said Sensei, his expression thoughtful. "But what could he be doing in Japan?"

"We have a guess. He's going to open the Abyss of Evil here in Japan. It has no paranormal defense against something like that," said Taylor.

"And you do not want one of those opened up here," said Kim. "It's really bad news."

Silence. And Ryuunousuke asked, "What exactly is an Abyss of Evil?"

* * *

"Subaru? Subaruuuu!" Ginga pouted. "Mou, where did she go…?"

The pair had been playing in the park when the little girl had wandered off. Frowning, she searched around until she came across a man dressed in black. He looked tall and menacing, with a full mask with holes for his eyes and mouth with small horns adorning it. But in his lap, he was talking with Subaru as she munched on takoyaki.

"You see, little one, the trick to eating takoyaki is making an O with your mouth," instructed Lothor. "And letting the heat puff out with each munch." And he demonstrated with an octopus ball. "See?"

"Mm!" And Subaru copied his actions and gleefully ate her takoyaki. "It's so yummy!"

"Yes, it's one of the treats I sorely missed from this place."

"You haven't lived here long, Ojiisan?" inquired Subaru and Ginga giggled just a little bit, watching the scary-looking man play with her little sister.

"Not since I was little. I had bigger things to get to! And really, there isn't much I could do to settle down. I have family, but they're all weirdoes," said Lothor.

"I think Ojiisan's family would be nice," said Subaru honestly.

"You'd think that, but my own nephew stuck me in a hole in the ground about three or four years ago," said Lothor with a shake of his head. "He would have made a fine member of my organization."

"That's not very nice," said Subaru with a pout. "Family shouldn't put each other in the ground. If I see him, I'll give him a good kick!"

"Aim for the shins."

"Um, excuse me, Ojiisan," said Ginga, coming out of hiding. "That's my sister."

"Oh, so it is," said Lothor. "You can have her back."

"Gin-nee, I wanna say with Ojiisan," said Subaru. "He's nice."

"He's scary though," said Ginga honestly and Lothor laughed at that. "Well, you wear that mask and gloves and jacket!"

"Don't look so surprised little one, I am scary. I'm the meanest Space Ninja in the cosmos," boasted Lothor.

"Ninja are cool though," said Subaru, blinking wide eyes at him. "I wanna be a ninja!"

"I thought you wanted to be like mother?" inquired Ginga.

"Iie. I can be both! Space Ninja and like Okaasan!" exclaimed Subaru with a shake of her head.

"The kid has ambition I'll give her that," said Lothor with a grin. "Reminds me of myself at her age! Of course at my age I was already dipping into the dark arts."

"See? He's scary. And he's probably a villain too," pouted Ginga.

"Nuh uh," disagreed Subaru and the girls degenerated into a Nuh Uh/Uh Huh argument.

* * *

"Told you he's evil," said Ginga as Lothor opened the Abyss of Evil.

"Naw, he's just misunderstood," said Subaru with that child-like assurance.

"Um, sir, are you adopting again?" inquired Zurgane as he looked at the two little children standing there at the entrance of the Abyss of Evil.

"No, Zurgane, just teaching them a few things. Besides, they're much more eager to help than my REAL nieces," replied Lothor. "Good to have you back, General!"

"Hold it right there!" exclaimed Cam who came upon them first with Genya and Quint following behind.

"Well, well, if it isn't my nephew. Pretty far out this time, wouldn't you agree?" said Lothor cordially.

"Subaru, Ginga, get away from him! He's a bad man!" exclaimed Quint in horror.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it, madam, I just treated them to a sight s'all."

"And takoyaki!" added Subaru happily as she walked over to Cam and kicked him in the shin.

Cam leaped in pain. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being a meanie!" Subaru pouted as Ginga stifled a giggle. "You put him in a hole!"

"Uh… sorry?"

"Never ever do that again," said Subaru in the sternest voice possible.

Genya smothered a grin. That was his little girl, alright. Fearless even in the face of impending doom.

"I really have to do this, it's tradition and all," said Lothor. "Madam, you might want to get the kids to step back a little. I don't make it a policy to harm innocent civilians."

"Oh sure, when did that ever stop you?" snorted Cam as the Samurai Amulet expanded. "Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!"

In a blast of light, Cam drew his sword. "Green Samurai Ranger!"

"Oh you'll probably have to do a little better than that, dear nephew," said Lothor as he cracked his knuckles and neck while the Mid-Childan residents on vacation drew back. "Bust out your Super Samurai Mode, will ya? I've got a fight itch to scratch!"

Cam had to hand it to Lothor, he sure knew how to push his buttons. "Super Samurai Mode!"

"Now we're talking!" chortled Lothor as he rushed into battle, a platoon of Kelzaks appearing behind him.

* * *

"Wow. I don't think I've seen this many enemies since the Abyss of Evil opened up the first time," said Shane.

Dustin however was looking at the banners, newly replaced and sporting all of their team logos mushed together. "Dude, any more black on white and it'll look like a panda!"

Tommy smothered his grin. "Alright let's get it done."

"Will you people hurry it up?" snarked Lothor. "And you, Shinkenger people! Follow the Rangers' lead! I don't have all day. I'm missing my nap."

Takeru understandably looked put-out as Sensei shrugged apologetically. "READY!" yelled Tommy and he was answered by a chorus of stances.

"Shodophone! Ippitsu Shojo!"

"Ikkan Kenjo!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Wild Access!"

"Setup Cartridge! SPD Emergency!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form!"

"HA!" And in a shower of light, Ranger armor formed as energy built.

"ShinkenRed!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"Gold!"

"Shinkenger Going Forth!" And the Kuroko scrambled out of the way as the force of their morph erupted behind them.

"Mighty Morphin Pink Power Ranger!" yelled Kimberly.

"Red Zeo Ranger!" added Tommy.

"Blue Zeo Ranger!" finished Rocky.

"POWER RANGERS!" And an explosion erupted out from behind them as well, the force of years of build up fountaining outwards.

"Spirit of the Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger!" called out Taylor.

"Riot 1 SPD Red Ranger!" added Yuuno.

"Riot Enforcer SPD Ranger!" finished Chrono, spinning his staff around.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"NINJA STORM!" And kuroko scrambled again as the entire background caught fire again in the explosion.

Lothor clapped. "THERE! Now that's theatrics! I like it! I like it so much I just gotta do it again and again. GET THEM!"

And his army surged forward.

* * *

"Dude, sorry about all of those banners we blew up," said Dustin as he shook hands with Takeru. "But I guess your suits don't energy runoff."

"We'd have gone through too many banners that way," said Takeru with a little smile. "Now that Lothor is in custody, what will you do?"

"The Nakajimas have volunteered to 'rehabilitate' him," said Sensei, much to the wide smirks of the assembled people. "It seems that Subaru regards him as an uncle. And in truth, there is a little bit of truth to that, as the Watanabe clan once had people who moved to Mid-Childa. The relation is distant enough, but perhaps Kiya will regain his old self."

"I'm surprised Lothor even agreed to it," said Cam. "But then again, try explaining Marah and Kapri."

"Dude, that's worrisome. I mean, let Lothor live with a couple of kids and a family?" said Shane. "On Mid-Childa?"

"I'm certain Quint can keep them in line," said Yuuno in a placating manner. "At least then we can deal with explaining his presence to Mid-Childa."

"He's heavily monitored and I've assigned some of my own people to the case," said Yuuno.

"So if you guys ever need help, just call," said Tommy. "And oh, this is for you."

He handed Takeru a small envelope. "It's not much, but please take it."

* * *

"Such a weird few days," said Chiaki, groaning as he sat down.

"Yes, but those Rangers… I see now why everyone believes they are legends," said Kotoha.

"More like legendary," said Ryuunosuke, clearly impressed with many of them. "It is too bad we won't see them for a while. Tono… did you read the message?"

"Ah. Yes." Takeru nodded and Mako tilted her head as he handed it to her.

"To the Shinkenger. We are pleased to bestow the title of Ranger upon you for your heroic deeds. We know without a doubt that you will become a legend in your own right. Sincerely..." She blinked as she turned the card around which was just scrawled with dozens of names.

"That's… impressive," said Genta, for one stunned nearly to speechlessness.

"They… consider us Rangers," said Kotoha in awe. "Everyone does. Look, there's Shane-san's name…"

"And Tommy's…"

"And this is Cam's…"

Takeru smiled just slightly before Ji caught him doing so and he smothered his expression.

Just then, the bells rang and Ji went over. "D 42. Ginza. Tono."

"Ji." Ji stopped for a moment as Takeru got up. "Tell the kuroko to leave the banner."

Ji smothered a grin. "Of course, tono."


	7. SPD to JF Part 4

"Tommy…"

"Mrgh."

"Tommy, wake up."

"Mrgh… Kat…?"

"No, you idiot!" THUD.

"OW! Damnit, Rita!" exclaimed Tommy, holding his head.

"That's MYSTIC MOTHER to you," snarled the former Empress of Evil. "Get up. You and your little power puke friends are going on a trip."

"Will it involve me losing my pants again?" asked Tommy dryly.

Mystic Mother hit him with her staff.

* * *

Kim looked out of place in her pink pajamas, but at least she didn't look as rumpled as everyone else in the room. Tommy was nursing a bump on his head, dressed in red with pink highlights. Trini, who she hadn't seen in AGES, still wore yellow, and Jason wore nothing but red pants. Oh my.

Adam looked a little unfocused but he was yawning already. Billy looked alert as usual, possibly was pulling one of his all-nighters on Aquitar. The only people they were missing were Rocky and Aisha.

"We're missing Rocky and Aisha," said Trini, summing up Kim's thoughts.

"They won't be coming," said Mystic Mother. "Rocky and Aisha would add too much imbalance to the spell. You know how twitchy Morphin Grid spells are."

"That sucks. They're going to hate being left behind on… whatever it is we're doing," said Jason.

"Why ARE we assembled?" asked Billy. "Surely it isn't enough to kidnap us out of our timezones just for a reunion."

"A wormhole is forming in time and space, and it's leading back to a certain day in Angel Grove," said Mystic Mother. "My ambitious younger self is planning on using this wormhole to temporally displace the kids as it were."

"And you know this how?" inquired Jason.

Mystic Mother shot him a look.

"Right, shutting up."

* * *

"Wow, look at some of this stuff," said Tommy as he picked up a suit that was from the 1990's. "Can you believe our sense of fashion?"

"Like Rocky's sweater-vest," chuckled Jason. "Oh man, look at this!" And he held up a plaid short sleeved shirt. "I think I remember WEARING this one."

"Impressive how styles changed over the few short years," remarked Kim as she dug in the outfits for something pink and '90's. "Tell me again why we're wearing stuff like this?"

"To blend in apparently, despite us all being OLD," ribbed Adam as he found a black hooded shirt with checker designs down the front. "Really, do we have to try and blend? It's making me feel young in a bad way."

"It can't be helped, Rita, er, Mystic Mother said it herself. These are clothes we used to wear and they're saturated in Grid energy," said Trini as she affixed a headband into her black hair. "It'll provide us with an anchor so we can go back and forth through the magic wormhole without flying apart."

"Magic wormhole," scoffed Billy. "I'm beginning to think whoever classified the Grid phenomena has no idea what science can be like."

"Just like Negative Protons are huh, Billy?" put in Tommy and Billy scowled. "Hey, man… you could have told us that the aging effect was kicking in already. We did pass high school science."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's still a sore point. But we all pulled through and that's what matters, right?" said Billy.

Tommy nodded. "Lemme refer you to a good friend of mine who gets me through the days."

"This wouldn't be a certain someone named 'Jack Daniels' would it?" replied Billy wryly.

"Hey now, I only offered Aurico alcohol once. I had no idea they couldn't get drunk," defended Tommy. "Blame Carter for that."

"Focus people. Drinking later, which will probably horrify our straight-laced younger selves," put in Kim. "And Tommy? There's nothing pink here for you to use so don't even think of using Raging Heart. Unless you want to wear one of my dresses."

"Aw damnit…"

* * *

"Here you go bro," said Jason as he handed Tommy a pair of black pants when their teleportation stream faded. Tommy looked down and swore, taking the pants pulling them on.

"How is it that you lose your pants every time she teleports you somewhere?" inquired Trini.

"I'm going to assume she doesn't like me," said Tommy, struggling into the pants and grumbling as he did so.

"So when are we anyhow?" inquired Billy, adjusting his glasses.

"The day before Power Ranger Day I'm guessing," said Kim, folding her arms. "Okay, we've got about twenty-four hours to set up some kind of defense. Any suggestions? 'Cause I'm not in the mood to get my butt re-kicked on the day that could be classified as the Worst Day Ever."

"Well it's a long shot… but we could tell Zordon about this," said Tommy. "He might not believe us, but at least we can mount a defense before Lokar is summoned to this world and kicks the crap out of all of us."

"What good would that do?" inquired Billy. "The chance of being able to mount a full scale tactical assault without severely damaging the timeline would be difficult at best."

"That's why when we're done, we get Mystic Mother to erase some memories, replace them with new ones and put the zords back into their hiding spots. Simple!" exclaimed Tommy.

"That's the plan? That's lunatic!" exclaimed Adam, aghast. "But now that I think about it, it's probably the best option."

"Better to break some reports now than later," said Billy in agreement. "I'm sure Time Force is aware of our involvement during this battle."

"At least we don't have to do those for the TSAB too," remarked Jason. "Imagine the paperwork we would have had for Serpentera."

* * *

"Borrred," said Wendi, tossing a ball up and down as she bounced it off a rafter in their cabin home.

Fate was sprawled on the couch reading while Nanoha was over for the day, making the ball bounce higher with tiny little shooting spells.

"Let's call Alicia," said Vivio finally as she dialed the number for Lindy's home.

Ring Ring. Click. "You have reached the Harlaown Household. We are not here at the moment or offworld. Please leave a message."

Vivio pouted and the girls sighed in unison.

"HEY!" exclaimed a voice from the door. "Someone get the door?"

"Yuuno-kun!" exclaimed Nanoha, scampering up and fighting Fate for the door who was only too glad to let the young man in who was carrying one of those high security briefcases again. "Did you bring something neat?"

"Did I ever. Where's your dad, Fate-chan?"

Fate pouted. "He left on a mission for Mystic Mother. He told me not to wait up if he doesn't return before supper."

"Ah. Well, look at this."

Setting the briefcase on the table, he opened it and spun it around. "Like it? It's an artifact we dug up on an alien planet."

The group looked at it for a long moment and then Wendi stated, "Yuuno, you idiot. Remember what the last artifact did?"

"I checked this myself!" protested Yuuno. "Totally safe!"

"That's what Chrono said before he looked into the trap," said Nanoha, paraphrasing _Ghostbusters_. "Remember what happened when he looked into the trap?"

Yuuno sweated. "Well… it's safe."

"Okay, so what does the inscription say then? And what language is it?" snorted Wendi.

"Um…Break the Bonds of Space and Time?"

A pause. And Fate gently closed the briefcase, picked it up and handed it to Yuuno. "Yuuno-kun. Destroy it."

"With C4!" added Vivio.

Wendi frowned as she felt the hairs on her neck prickle. "Anyone feel that spike in Morphin Grid energy…?" she started to say when abruptly the world went pink.

"Pink, why is it pink?" exclaimed Nanoha seconds before it filled the room.

"Hello, what's… uh-oh," said Hayate, walking into the house at that moment, followed by Rein, who grabbed her master protectively.

* * *

"Does it seem to you… that it took us… far too long… to get here?" puffed Adam, groaning as he straightened up from the long hike into the mountains surrounding Angel Grove.

"It's not just you," groaned Jason. "At this rate, we'll be too tired to fight this battle, let alone prevent Rita from throwing our younger selves into the future."

"C'mon guys, it's just up there." The tired group stumbled up to the door and Tommy pulled at the double doors. He frowned and tugged at it again. "Won't budge."

"Lemme give it a go," said Kim as she pulled harder at the door. And then after a few seconds she pounded at it. "Zordon? Alpha! Let us in!"

"I don't think they can hear us," said Trini as she yanked at the door and growled. "Check for a panel, maybe I can short the doors…"

"We're missing something," said Jason as he watched the group work and Adam sunk down to his haunches muttering about his back. "Quick, what where the requirements to get into the Command Center?"

"Uh… power?" said Kim. "Jason it's been seventeen years."

Tommy snapped his fingers. "Power Coins!" he crowed. "We need a Power Coin to get in!"

A long moment passed between the group, save for Trini, who was hunting for a panel. "You mean… to tell me… we hiked all the way out here… and we can't. Even. Get. Inside?" said Billy, his voice quiet and tense.

"Uh, oops?"

"TOMMY!" And the normally calm and placid former Blue Ranger tried to strangle the former Team Leader.

* * *

"So this is Mid-Childa," said Vivio as the group had discovered that they had been translocated through space. "It's very pretty."

"Yeah, I haven't been here in ages," said Yuuno. "I spend all my time in Silver Hills and on digs."

"Better than being stuck in a library or something," said Wendi. "C'mon, let's go find someone who can get us home."

"The TSAB offices are just over here," said Yuuno as he directed the group over towards the place. Entering the room, Yuuno felt all eyes land on them.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring?" asked Nanoha in a hushed voice.

"It's not just you," said Fate softly.

"It's kind of creepy," said Hayate as Rein hovered protectively over her shoulder.

Vivio clung to Yuuno's hand.

Yuuno headed to the front desk and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, ma'am, where can we inquire on booking passage home to Earth?"

"Oh sure, you just…" The woman's eyes crossed in surprise. "General Yagami?"

All eyes went to Hayate, who blinked. "Um… are you talking to me?"

The woman sighed. "General, are you messing with transformation magic again? Almost gave us a heart attack." She smiled at Reinforce Eins. "Rein-chan, you look so pretty like that!"

"Er… thank you?" said Rein, trying not to blush.

"Wait… wait wait wait," said Nanoha, stamping her foot. "What's going on here? Why are you calling Hayate-chan a General?"

"Because she is," said the woman who blinked, her eyes wide. "She got you too, Nanoha-san? Fate-san? Even Yuuno-kun looks small…"

"H-hey! I'm fine just the way I am!" exclaimed Yuuno.

"And…" she blinked at the kidlet Number. "Er…"

"Wendi Oliver," said Wendi, feeling put out. "Vivio, c'mere."

Vivio nodded and headed over.

"I'm… gonna call someone…"

The kidlets waited for a good ten minutes when finally, a pair of heels was heard on the stone tarmac as a breathless older woman ran into view. "What's going on, Hoshi-chan, why are you…?"

Eyes met eyes and little Hayate stared at big Hayate. And Big Rein looked at little Rein.

And then little Hayate exclaimed, "Big Me! When did you dye your hair?"

* * *

"I am very disappointed in the two of you," said Zordon, the ancient wizard looking like he could die of embarrassment. "Billy, Tommy, you two shouldn't be fighting like that."

"Sorry, Zordon," said the two thirty-some-old men who felt like they were kids standing in front of an imposing father again.

Zordon sighed. Some things changed, some things NEVER changed. "Alpha, be sure to issue them communicators. If what they say is true, then we are in the fight of our lives."

"Zordon, I know it's escalation but we gotta take the fight to Rita before she throws our younger selves back in time," said Jason, trying to ignore the sniping looks Billy and Tommy were throwing at each other.

"I know, Jason, and it is with a heavy heart I must agree. What did you have in mind?"

"If we can get the Shogun Megazord operational then we'll have a fighting chance," said Trini. "We can jury-rig it to accept different types of Power. And I doubt any of us have forgotten how to drive a zord."

"I have," said Adam blithely.

"No you haven't," chorused the others. "You were messing around with Operation Overdrive's megazord half a year ago."

"Okay, okay, I just use the 'I'm Old' card all the time," said Adam, rolling his eyes.

"If anything I should be the one who forgot how to drive a zord," said Trini. "But my memory's still good. Though I never drove the Shogun Megazord."

"What I'm concerned about is the posing," said Kim. "Do I move like this or this?"

"Ah you'll figure it out," said Tommy. Kim stepped on his foot. Tommy swore.

"TOMMY!" boomed Zordon.

"Sorry!" squeaked out Tommy.

Zordon wondered if lunacy had set into his Rangers when they got older.

* * *

"Kids."

"Kids."

Nanoha looked over at where her little self was humming, swaying back and forth in the waiting room chair chatting animatedly with the other girls, including a Number who apparently was Fate's adopted sister in their world. "I can't believe I never get to raise Vivio-chan…" said Nanoha sadly.

"Nanoha-chan…" Fate wanted to give her lover a hug but their Vivio had entered the "kidlet pen" and was animatedly chatting it up with the others, gesturing wildly and gaining awed expressions from the kids, even Wendi.

"Still, seeing them together, all of us together is a blast from the past," said Hayate and Rein nodded in agreement. "This artifact, what did Yuuno-kun call it?"

"The Mirror of Lellarap," said Nanoha. "It's actually pretty simple of a puzzle, Lellarap is Parallel spelt backwards."

"Better than say Xodarap or Gnihton," said Fate softly. "Er, Paradox and Nothing I meant."

"Still, we need to get them back to their world." Fate watched her little self tell Vivio about her adopted father, getting huge amazed looks from Vivio. "What of this Doctor Oliver she speaks of?"

"I ran a search, nothing in the Mid Database but I did run a search on Earth for famous people named Doctor Tommy or Thomas Oliver," said Rein. "All I got on that name was a name of a character on a television show." And she showed the sequence of Power Rangers Dino Thunder being played. "He's fictional."

"… So it's not just a time thing but an entirely different reality," said Hayate.

"That would explain the inscription: Break the bonds of Space and Time." Nanoha sighed. "I would have thought Yuuno-kun to stop touching things with Do Not Touch on it."

"The Ferret is getting the couch tonight I see," said Hayate with a smirk and Nanoha blushed.

"Setting that aside, we need to find the mirror in this world. Where did Yuuno find it?" said Fate.

"According to this, a world they designated P4X-1D2. Yuuno calls it 'Jurassic Park.'"

"… What's Jurassic Park?"

"I don't know, but he said something about 'Dropkicking a T-Rex in the head.'" Nanoha frowned. "I don't know if Yuuno-kun's joking or if he's really that different."

* * *

"And Father goes right up to Mesogog and goes, 'You're in my way,' and throws him into the wall!" exclaimed Fate, enacting the motion.

"Wow, is he really that strong?" asked Vivio-Prime.

"Oh yeah, Dad's plenty strong," said Wendi. "He's the world's best Power Ranger."

"What's a Power Ranger?" asked Vivio-Prime.

"Oooh, we need to show it! Yuuno-kun!" exclaimed Nanoha. "Morph for us!"

Yuuno chuckled. "Right, right." He drew out the Device at his side and brought it up. "Ready!"

[Riot 1 Standby Ready – LET'S ROCK!] roared the Device, startling Sacred Heart, who backed up in surprise.

"Setup Cartridge!" Yuuno jacked in a cartridge and the front flipped open. "SPD Emergency!"

In a blast of light, Yuuno was clothed in his SPD Armor. Red with a large R1 on the front in black and rimmed with white, his head was covered in a full helmet with a visor and sirens on either side as he posed. "Riot 1 SPD Red Ranger!"

The morph explosion took out a potted plant.

Vivio-Prime stared. And then threw up her arms. "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

* * *

"Yuuno-kun looks so cooooollll!" exclaimed Nanoha with a girly squeal as she watched the transformation on screen.

"He took out my favorite plant though," pouted Hayate.

Fate patted her shoulder. "We'll get you a new one."

"Goodbye, plant-chan, you're in a better place," said Rein, waving a little hanky.

* * *

"This is the downside to the plan," said Billy, lying on his back as he worked on jury-rigging the Shogun Megazord. He was covered in dust and grime and was waist-deep in some kind of unidentifiable sludge. If he was ten years younger and had a few pounds off his middle this would be a comfy fit, even with the sludge that Billy quickly identified as "Spent Energon" or the approximation of it.

"Alright, give it a shot," called out Billy, finishing his connections as he wiggled out of the space.

The zord made a noise like a engine cranking over and Billy crossed his fingers. And then the centuries-old zord roared to life as moorings strained and snapped as it broke free. "Whooo!" exclaimed Adam from the cockpit.

Scaling the ladder, Billy stumbled into the cockpit all muddy with black liquid as equally smudged Rangers grinned at him. "Nice job, Billy," said Tommy. "Nice job, everyone. How much time do we have left till Lokar is released?"

"Ten hours," said Trini checking her watch. "Enough time for a shower, meal, the sleep of the truly exhausted and we'll be ready to blast that head into the next millennium and let Time Force deal with him."

"Good, that lets me go over the last minute battle plans," said Tommy.

"I thought we were going to ambush it?" asked Jason.

"We're Rangers, we don't ambush," said Kim, folding her arms.

"Ambush? It's not an ambush, it's an Attack of Strategic Advantage," said Adam with a wide grin.

"It's STILL an ambush! You guys you're going to make us look bad in front of Zordon!" exclaimed Kim, throwing up her arms.

"Logically speaking, he won't even remember this," pointed out Billy.

"Billy you too? Traitor. Whatever happened to honor among Rangers and Mortal Enemies?" pouted Kim.

"It went out the window when some of us decided to play god with dinosaur DNA," said Trini, and all eyes went to Tommy.

"Anton and I wanted Ranger Replacement Footsoldiers to help, so we made them." defended Tommy.

"You probably said, 'Ooh this looks shiny,' and did it anyhow," ribbed Adam.

"Hey!" A pause. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"This is where you'll be staying for now," said Fate as she opened the door to the Takamachi household. "Vivio-chan has her own room, but she's good with sharing with the girls."

"I'll sleep on the couch then," said Yuuno. "Or I could go ferret, but I haven't done that in ages."

"Wow, such a nice view!" exclaimed the little Vivio as she ran over to the window and stared out across the ocean. "Pretty!"

"Isn't it? I never get tired of it," said Vivio-Prime as she grinned and ruffled her younger self's hair.

"Fate-chan we'll be sleeping in the same bed together," remarked little Nanoha, causing Fate to go red. "Hmm?"

"Don't you think that's a little forward?" whimpered Fate.

"Alicia would laugh at you, y'know," said Wendi, teasing her sister.

Wait what?

Fate cleared her throat. "Little me, would you like to come and help me prepare a snack for everyone?"

"Hmm? Of course."

* * *

"Alicia… so you revived her with the power of… what was it? The Morphin Grid?" said Fate as she fixed up a small plate of snacks.

The younger nodded. "Yes we did."

"Amazing. Mother never found a way to do that for her here," said Fate, thinking of that dark day when her mother fell into the abyss clutching the tube. "Your father must be a powerful mage to do that."

"Oh no, he's not powerful at all, just skilled," said the little Fate with a soft smile. "Father is kind and gentle, like Nanoha. But he's a skilled warrior, and a brilliant strategist. He can make the most out of any situation, and come out on top. Even now he's on a mission for the Mystic Mother, the source of all Good Magic in the world. I know that he's probably doing something brave and incredibly heroic."

* * *

"AMBUSH!" exclaimed Tommy, driving the Shogun Megazord's katana through Lokar's head from behind.

Brave, yes. Heroic? Not really.

* * *

"You really love him, don't you?" said Fate softly. "I know I love Oniisama and Okasama a lot."

Fate nodded. "I can't think of a day I wouldn't want to be without him. He rescued me from Precia, and went to fight her for my freedom."

"What… happened to her?"

"She's been incarcerated with psychiatric help. Father convinced the TSAB to let Time Force take custody of them. She's now in the year 3006 right now getting help." Little Fate's reply made Fate's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

"3006? That's…!" Fate struggled for words. Not even current Mid tech would allow someone to do THAT. "How?"

"Time Force. And they have a good track record with rehabbing villains. Something about an ex-mutant named Ransik," said Fate, shrugging. "As long as Mother gets help."

* * *

"And how're we doing today?" asked Ransik as he folded his hands in front of himself.

"Better," said Precia with a soft smile, a gesture so reminiscent of her daughter. "You know, Ransik-kun, you don't need to visit every day."

"Oh, but I simply must," replied Ransik with a charming grin. "After all, I am your psychiatrist."

"So tell me something, Doctor. How does a villain who ran the most powerful mutant criminal organization go to become a Time Force psychiatrist?"

Ransik's lips curled into a thin smile. "Let's just say family cured me of my madness. Let's try a word game today. Ready?"

Precia nodded.

"Apple."

"Orange."

"Ranger."

"Forest."

"Explosion."

"Garden."

"Seed."

"Jewel."

"Alicia."

"Fate."

"Therein lies the rub," said Ransik, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"And what have you found in those moments of interplay?" asked Precia, leaning forward.

"I'm thinking that you've finally begun to accept what you did. What you're capable of." He grinned. "You're a monster, just like I was. But just like me, you can change."

"Fascinating," said Precia. "I'd love to speak more, say dinner?"

"I would enjoy it. Tonight then. Now, onto other things. We have only twenty-five minutes left and I'd much rather finish up this evaluation before I must step out of the prison."

* * *

"I told you not to use Starlight Breaker, Tommy. Now look at you!"

Tommy grumbled as he wore one of Kim's dresses around his waist bunched up like a really gaudy belt. "Not. A. Word."

"Tough. You get four: I told you so~!"

"Now I kind of get how your daughters went crazy psychobad and joined the Dark Side years later," said Jason, bracing himself for the expected yell from both frustrated adults.

"That was not my fault it was his/her fault!" chorused the pair in unison before scowling and turning away from each other.

"Oh for god's sake, Tommy, Kim. Don't make us separate you," said Adam.

"We could just tie them together with fuzzy handcuffs," suggested Trini.

"Ogod no!" protested Jason. "I have nightmares of the possible damage."

"What? Did I obviously miss something?" inquired Billy.

"Vivio came home with fuzzy handcuffs one day she found in the playground. Tommy and I wound up handcuffed together," said Kim with a scowl.

"It is now and forever a Noodle Incident," said Tommy, clamming up right then and there.

* * *

"You will not believe how many mirrors have words spelt backwards in a name," said Nanoha, walking into the house and flopping on the couch. "Where's the kids?"

"Vivio's room. Passed out." Fate scooted next to Nanoha and massaged her shoulders. "What kind of mirrors?"

"Well there's the Mirror of Erised, the Mirror of Driew, the Mirror of Reflections…" listed off Nanoha.

"Why's the last one normal?" asked Fate.

"It's because –crick- the mirror IS already reflected. And one so horribly perverted I nearly Starlight Breakered it… or kept it so that Hayate never gets a hold of it," answered Nanoha.

Fate blinked. "Horribly perverted?"

"Yeah, it's the Mirror of…" Nanoha whispered the name into Fate's ear.

"Nocilol Slrig…." Fate abruptly terminated the translation and resolved to find brainbleach. "Ew!"

"Only Hayate could appreciate it. Maybe Shamal…" said Nanoha. "And you stopped translating before the last part was done up."

"Maybe later…" said Fate faintly.

"But we did find the mirror. We just need to figure out the trigger to send them back home," said Nanoha. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

* * *

"Tommy," said Mystic Mother. "No victory jig."

"But…"

"NO. You're not Zack."

Tommy scowled at that.

"Why couldn't we get him for this anyhow?" inquired Adam, his arm in a sling.

"Tried. But he's so drained of Morphin energy it would take weeks for him to regain his old form. Good dancer though," said Mystic Mother. "Congratulations, you successfully beat the crap out of my old plans and saved the world. Again. I'd give you a medal but it'd be redundant."

"Then why me?" inquired Trini. "Technically, I should be just as drained."

"Do you realize how fubared Aisha is right now? Staying back in time has completely drained her connection before she even got it. It was you or her, and I wasn't going to send a cold Ranger back into the fray."

"Nice to know you care," said Adam honestly.

"Quiet, Frog-Boy, momma's ranting." Adam clammed up. Nice to know the old Rita spark was there.

"Now then, just a few things before I send you back through the wormhole. Thing the first: There's a touch more damage done to the Shogun Megazord so when you get back, make sure to get a real mechanic looking at it. I'm looking at you, Blue Boy."

Billy rolled his eyes and got walloped by her staff. "SECOND! I didn't erase Zordon's memories. Before you ask, I can't even touch him in the time warp."

"Oh great, I knew it. We all made ourselves look like crazy maniacs in the future," groused Kimberly. "I told you ambushing was a bad idea!"

"Well maybe Tommy. Did you SEE his face when we mentioned Tyrannodrones and Mesogog?" chortled Jason.

"Ay yi yi yi yi you defeated Serpentera by driving a motorcycle into it?" quoted Tommy in retaliation.

"Hey that was so not me; that was Cole the Rookie." said Jason. "I just encouraged him."

"But he was your dance partner in the fight against the generals," said Tommy.

"Focus, you two!" WHACK WHACK.

The grown men held their heads as Mystic Mother smirked as she hefted her famous circle and orb staff. "I love this thing. I'm so glad I didn't lose it."

"So are we done?" asked Adam carefully.

"Yes, yes we're done. Go home, get some sleep." And she banished the group home.

* * *

"Tommy, geroff you're heavy," groaned Kim that morning as she pushed Tommy over onto his back, the man waking with a snort.

Tommy blinked, reoriented himself and asked, "Why are we in the same bed?"

"Don't know, don't care, I just want to get back to lucidity before we go crazy again," groaned Kim, sitting up as she looked over at him. "Tommy, you lost your pants again."

"Damnit," groaned Tommy into the pillow.

"DADDY!"

POUNCE. Tommy was tackled by an enthusiastic Wendi with Fate following at a more sedate pace. "Dad dad dad you would not believe the adventure we had! Oh hi, Aunt Kim. Are you two finally together?"

The pair looked at each other. Fate hid a crossed pair of fingers.

"I don't have pants though," said Tommy.

Kim snickered and laughed, falling into the bed again. "I think we can deal with that."

Tommy smiled as he held out his hands for Fate. "C'mere, munchkin."

Fate beamed and hugged her father.

* * *

"Time Force has ruled. Due to the remarkable efforts of Ransik, we hereby declare Precia Testarossa with a clean bill of health."

The thudding of the door behind her was like a breath of fresh air as Ransik stood there with his pink-haired daughter, Nadira. "You're a free woman, Precia." said Ransik with a smile. "What will you do now?"

"I'd like to stay in 3006," said Precia with a warm smile, a truly genuine smile in years. "And perhaps… get to know you better, Dr. Ransik?"

"I, well…" coughed Ransik.

"Daddy," said Nadira with a pout. "If you don't go out with her, I'll be very upset."

Ransik blinked and laughed. "Very well!" And he offered his arm to the new lady in his life.

Precia took it and smiled, linking her arm with his. "You have an amazing daughter, Ransik."

"She is a kind and giving heart, a wonderful contrast to my black one," said Ransik in a playful tone.

Nadira beamed. She was finally going to get the mom she wanted! And didn't Precia say something about daughters in the past?


	8. SPD to JF Part 5

Ring Ring.

Shiro Takamachi turned over in bed in a motion reminiscent to Tommy Oliver a week and a half ago. No one was home, it was your imagination.

"I got it!" called out a voice from the hall. Aaah, sweet bliss.

"Otousan it's for you," said Miyuki, holding out the phone.

Shiro cursed into his pillow as he reached out and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Hello, Shiro," greeted Misato Mikami from the other end. "And how are you this fine day?"

"Misato, well, I'm half-asleep," said Shiro, sitting up in his bed.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten that you moved overseas," chuckled Misato in a tone that she was not apologetic at all about waking him up. "In any case, I had gotten a call from Fiasse. Normally she'd call you directly but…"

Shiro facepalmed. "Oh, of course. We forgot to forward her our new number. It's been… hectic."

"I'll bet. You live in a Power Ranger City, don't you?" said Misato with a smile on her end. "You know, I have to admit I've gotten NO leads for who those Rangers could be. Even our best recording technology has all but responded negatively towards image captures."

Probably because of the magic of the Morphin Grid, thought Shiro to himself. "Really? What does the Hong Kong Defense Group want with Rangers?"

"Mostly just a hobby of mine," replied Misato. "Ever since you moved to the 'Freak Zone,' I wanted to keep tabs on things happening around you."

"I'm flattered and kind of horrified at the invasion of privacy," deadpanned Shiro and the pair chuckled.

"So, Fiasse. Did she want to get in contact with us?"

"Yes in fact, she wanted to perform in Angel Grove."

Shiro's head fell to his chest. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"No, she's quite insistent." The smugness in Misato's voice was clear. "If you feel too old for this job, Shiro…"

"I will have to see what Miyuki and Kyouya say. Ja."

"Ja na." Click.

* * *

"It'll be nice to see Fiasse again," said Miyuki as the pair waited for her plane to arrive. "Ne, Kyouya?"

"Agreed," said Kyouya. "It's too bad we didn't get to go to England ourselves to pick her up."

Miyuki peered over the crowd and then pointed. "There!"

Fiasse looked gorgeous as ever, dressed elegantly if a little sleepy on her feet as a black man dressed well in a dancing suit strode behind her, Fiasse on his arm. "… Now, Germany in terms of music, is very much hard rock and metal, but it adds to the distinctive style as it sounds like a very angry language," was saying the man.

"Oh my, I don't think I could dance to that," said Fiasse with a smile. "Oh, Miyuki! Kyouya!"

"Fiasse!" exclaimed Miyuki, smiling.

"Thank you for escorting her, sir," said Kyouya, bowing.

"Hey, no need to bow, man, I just met her on the plane. I'm Zack Taylor," said the sharply dressed man.

"He's a professional dancer, but he's also a writer for _Rolling Stone_ magazine," said Fiasse.

"Really? How amazing! What brings you to Angel Grove?"

"Well, I was sent to interview Fiasse before her performance and who should I meet on the transfer flight between England to New York to Angel Grove than her? I tell you, coincidence is my middle name." laughed Zack. "I was coming from Germany and I was put on the Red-Eye from England to New York."

"Amazing. Well, we need to go and get our ride then," said Kyouya as he flipped open his cell phone.

"You don't have a vehicle yet?" inquired Fiasse, and Miyuki blushed.

"We didn't get a chance to buy one yet, and Otousan was using it to bring Nanoha-chan and the others to school," said Miyuki. "Instead, we got a ride from a friend."

"Oh. My. God," said a familiar voice as Kimberly walked in, having been called to the gate. "ZACK!"

"KIM!" And the pair hugged.

"Small universe," said Kyouya. If Aunt Kim knew him… then he must have been a school mate or a Power Ranger.

* * *

Kyouya leaned in next to Zack as the girls spoke animatedly, the men crammed into the back of Kim's minivan. "Ranger?" he asked lowly.

Zack blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Dr. Oliver. Family friend," replied Kyouya and he pointed at his suit. "Green right?"

"Hmm? Naw man, Black Morphin. But I haven't had the power for seventeen years. So I can wear whatever I feel like." Zack grinned a little. "But look at Kim, pink as the day I remember her. Is Tommy still in Red?"

"Hai," replied Kyouya. "Although he wears pink on occasion now."

Zack blinked. "Huh, so the rumors are true. I thought Aisha was joking."

"I don't understand it much myself but it's something to do with channeling Morphin magic through his Device."

"Ah." A beat. "Device?"

* * *

"Mama!" exclaimed Vivio as she ran up with Tommy in tow, Fate and Wendi hovering nearby.

"How's my little girl?" asked Kim, hugging Vivio. "Did you give Tommy a rough time?"

"Nope, just the usual," said Vivio with a smile.

"She ran me ragged," chuckled Tommy. "Zack. Good to see you again!"

"Likewise, my man," said Zack, clasping his hand with Tommy's. "Hey, sorry I couldn't come back for our 'make Zordon believe we're crazy' comeback tour, I heard the details from Jason. But just look at me! I'm wearing a green suit."

"Blue tie too," put in Tommy. "Better than my pink and red. But at least I can get away with a few splashes of black too."

"Ah pink's easy to hide in the red anyhow," grinned Zack. "Don't want to impose but thanks for letting me crash here. Kim wouldn't let me say no and drove us all the way out here."

"I'm shunting him to Jason tomorrow," called out Kim from the kitchen. "Gonna play 'pass the Zack-man around' with the others for a while!"

"Say bro, you um…?" asked Zack and Tommy grinned. "Congrats, man."

"It was a long time coming. Took us a long time to get back together."

"Engaged?"

"All of a week," said Tommy. "Bar explosions, kidnappings and possible interventions with ferrets."

"Ah. Why ferrets?"

"You'll know once you meet Yuuno."

* * *

Zack laughed through his coffee, nearly spit-taking it before he swallowed hard. "You're kidding me!" he exclaimed, already laughing. "You just snuck up in the Shogun Megazord and stuck a sword into Lokar."

"Hey it's not as easy as it sounds!" protested Tommy. "Getting a thirty-story giant robot to do that without alerting the giant floating head is really hard."

"The look on Zordon's face when we pulled it out off and crippled him long enough for our younger selves to take it out was pretty aghast. Mostly because Tommy and the others insisted on an ambush," said Kim, nudging Tommy in the ribs.

Zack choked on his coffee. "Ambush? We're Rangers, we don't ambush!"

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" cheered Kim and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Sure, just give me all of my previous zords, a fully powered contingent of Rangers instead of all of us being mostly half-baked, and then I'll consider another attack plan other than ambush," said Tommy.

"Mama, why is ambush a bad idea?" inquired Vivio from the kidlet side of the table.

"Well… because it's attacking people from behind, and that's not nice," said Kim.

"Oh. But Nanoha ambushes Fate all the time from behind," said Vivio. "And older Nanoha does it too."

"Ah no, that's not ambushing," said Fate, blushing. "Nanoha-chan is just affectionate."

Vivio blinked. "Affectionate? So it's not ambushing?"

"Not if you like it," said Wendi with a tiny smirk.

"Oooooohhhh…."

Fate blushed a deep red as she nearly ducked her head into her Frosted Flakes.

* * *

"You guys left me behind again," said Rocky as way of greeting when the group had arrived in Angel Grove.

"Oh man, totally not my fault this time," said Tommy, shaking his head. "I blame that on Mystic Mother."

"Since when did you call Rita by her new proper title?" smirked Rocky.

"Since she keeps teleporting him without pants," grinned Adam as he walked up with Tanya on his arm. "Zack-man, it's been a while!"

Zack and Adam exchanged handshakes and fistbumps and Tanya smiled. "What brings you to Angel Grove?"

"Ah work as usual," said Zack. "I am so seriously jet-lagged right now, it's incredible. What I wouldn't give for a teleport stream. I'm interviewing Fiasse officially but I did so while on the plane since we wound up sitting together."

"Lucky. That means you get to sit back and relax to her concert," said Kim. "Nice."

"Let's get going; we've got booth tickets for this," said Tommy. "The Takamachis will be here soon with Fiasse."

* * *

"Bathroom, where's the bathroom…" murmured Nanoha as she and Fate walked down the hallway looking for it.

"Maybe over here…?" said Fate as they turned the corner.

CLANG.

"Miyuki-neechan?" said Nanoha, staring at the sight of Miyuki fighting a man with a large broadsword.

"Nanoha? Stay back, it's dangerous!" Miyuki drew backwards as she forced the assassin forward, away from her sister.

Fate looked at Nanoha. "You never told me your brother and sister were ninja!"

"Well I knew we had the family sword business but we never actually took a job till now…" Nanoha groaned and hung her head. "And just when I thought someone was normal."

"It can't be helped." Fate patted her on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's find the bathroom and if Miyuki-san isn't done yet, we'll suit up and help her. She seems to have everything well in hand."

* * *

"It's a great performance," said Tommy. "I just wish I didn't stop hearing those annoying sword clashes over it."

"You too?" said Zack, looking at Tommy who nodded. "Man, I thought I was just imagining it."

"Wait, someone's fighting in the rafters?" said Kim, aiming her little binoculars upwards. "Oh its Kyouya and some guy I don't recognize."

"He can handle himself," said Shiro, who was obviously itching to get into the fray if Kyouya messed up. "Miyuki and Kyouya run the family business."

"GD Ninja?" quipped Tommy and Shiro smirked just slightly. "Good to know."

"I hope he hurries it up," said Kim. "It's really distracting."

"How can you three be distracted when it's so faint?" inquired Momoko.

"Angel Grove," chorused the three as if it explained everything. And it did.

"I wonder if Adam and Tanya can hear them too…" wondered Zack.

* * *

"The performance is great, but I wish the sword-fighting would stop," groaned Adam as Kyouya danced with his partner overhead. Tanya nodded and Rocky. Ranger instincts never quite went away. EVER.

* * *

"Ahh, that's better," said Nanoha as the pair exited the restroom. "Where's Miyuki-neechan?"

"Bardiche?"

[Twenty meters straight up, sir,] reported Bardiche.

"Oh so they took it to the walkways. I guess she needs help. Raising Heart please!"

"Standby ready."

"You too, Bardiche."

[Yes, sir.]

"Raising Heart!"

"Bardiche!"

"Set up!" chorused the kids as they were cloaked in the white and black of their barrier jackets, their devices locking into place.

[Flier Fin.]

Nanoha and Fate took to the air as they flew through the window and hovered upwards looking for Miyuki. "There!" exclaimed Nanoha as she pointed towards the man who was fighting Miyuki, who was bleeding from a few shallow cuts. "Mou, I can't get a clear shot."

"Capture barriers then," said Fate as she pulled out an object, black with white and little lights on the top.

"Fate-chan is that a morpher?" asked Nanoha, sounding just a little envious.

"Mmm? No, not this. This is a new prototype that Yuuno-kun gave me called a Judgment Device. It'll capture someone in a dimensional prison ready for transport," replied Fate.

"Mou! Why didn't he ask me to try it out?"

Fate sweated just a little, embarrassed. "Possibly because you're more interested in Starlight Breakering monsters?"

Nanoha paused and hung her head. "You have a point…"

* * *

"Great performance Fiasse-chan," said Shiro with a wide smile as the group met her backstage. Kyouya and Miyuki looked a little roughed up but the assassins sent after Fiasse were detained and/or dealt with. "And Miyuki and Kyouya, you two did well too."

"We had some help, or at least Miyuki did," said Kyouya. "I got my target but Miyuki, well…"

"Ah heh, well at least we've got one for questioning," said Miyuki, holding up the holographic "card" that displayed a man ranting silently through the front of the image. "Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan helped out a little."

"He had no magic, so it was really easy," said Nanoha, rubbing her head.

"Still, this calls for a celebration. If you guys are too tired for a fancy restaurant, there's a place we Rangers used to go all the time…"

* * *

Ernie looked up at the arrival of several familiar figures and a few he didn't recognize. "Hey you guys!" exclaimed the heavy-set man.

"Ernie! I didn't think you'd be here. Where's Stone?" inquired Tommy.

"Ah he's in the back," said Ernie. "Kim, Zack, Tanya, Adam, Rocky. It's been a really long time."

"Likewise. We should swing by a little more often. The place is quiet tonight." Said Adam.

"Slow night today," said Ernie. "Still popular, but most kids go to the Surf Spot or Bulkmeier's during the summer days. Those looking for a good workout, though, come here."

"Adelle and you figured out a relocation for her store?" inquired Tommy, one of the few who remembered when the Youth Center had been converted to the Surf Spot.

Ernie nodded. "We found a nice place once I came back. I tell ya, Guatemala was hard on me. In any case, can I get you guys something?"

"Smoothies. We're having a bit of a relaxed celebration after tonight," said Rocky.

"I'll pull up a few more chairs then," said Ernie.

* * *

"It feels like forever since we've set foot on Mid-Childa, right Chrono?" said Yuuno as he inhaled sharply the sea breeze of the capital city.

"Between SPD, reports and random Ranger stuff, it's been one heck of a year," said Chrono in agreement. The young man was in uniform, but it was all blue and silver while Yuuno wore red.

Both men had changed over the three years or so when they first met the group known as the Power Rangers. Height and muscle mass were added obviously over the years, growing from small pre-teens to developing teenagers reminiscent of people who fought hard over the years. The other kids were growing up as well, height and in the girls' case more noticeable aspects.

"How's Alicia?" asked Chrono as the pair of mages headed towards the main admin building.

"She and I are doing okay," said Yuuno. "She's thinking of dyeing her hair like her older self but I really like her blonde more."

"Good good… hurt her and I'll kill you," said Chrono with a smirk.

"You can TRY," snorted Yuuno.

"Hey now, I'm the most experienced," scoffed the Asura Captain and Admiral.

"By a few months. You were a rookie Enforcer when we met. And then I outpaced you for a year being a Ranger."

"You wanna go?" snapped back Chrono and Yuuno grinned as he reached for his morpher and Chrono reached for Durandall.

"Sirs?" the pair jumped at a young woman who bowed, wearing the outfit of the TSAB air forces. "Sorry to interrupt, but we can't have brawls on the stairs."

"Ah, right." Chrono felt like dying in shame. Obviously living on Earth for years had turned him into a trigger-happy maniac.

His only consolation to that thought was that the once soft-spoken barrier-happy Yuuno was the same way.

Not for the first time and certainly not for the last, Alto wondered if every Mid resident that spent extra time on Earth turned out crazy. It was certainly a running theme after all. "This way please, sirs."

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," said the elderly admiral as she stood to greet Chrono and Yuuno. "Admiral Chrono, Ranger Yuuno, I'd like to introduce you to Katherine Manx and Anubis Cruger."

"A pleasure to meet you," said the dog-alien, holding out his hand. The pair shook with minimal staring and they traded handshakes with Kat as well.

"They are members of an intergalactic police force from Eltare, who came to Mid in order to find help in their struggle. You may have heard the name, SPD."

Yuuno blinked. "Say what now?"

"SPD," said Kat. "Space Patrol Delta. You wear our uniforms after all."

"I was under the impression that it was a Mid-Earth project," said Chrono with a little bit of a "why hadn't I been told this sooner?" expression on his face.

"I was under the impression that it was short for Special Police Dekaranger," admitted Yuuno.

"SPD's involvement with underdeveloped planets is by far minimal, but Earth is an exception," said Anubis. "In the time between the arrival of Mid-Childa offworlders to Earth and the active status of the team known as Power Rangers Dino Thunder, we established contact with Mid-Childa, a then-difficult task."

"Current designs of interfaces for communication at that point were designed for subspace communication, not through the dimensional sea," explained Kat. "But we hashed out a deal with the TSAB."

"And thus Project SPD was born," surmised Chrono.

"That's correct. Also, members of Time Force have already approached us about a year and a half before your arrival, giving us notice of our involvement on Earth. Typically we keep off that planet, as it is part of the Eltare Protection Pact for worlds already under siege by forces from outer space." said Anubis.

"Jen," said Yuuno, causing the dog to nod.

"Exactly. Time Force approached us about establishing relations well in advance. Initially we were skeptical about a branch of SPD becoming a galactic power such as Time Force, but when faced with technology years ahead of our own, we were forced to agree," said Kat.

"So the technology we're developing is SPD and Mid influenced," said Chrono, folding his arms.

"In a way yes, but it is also developing naturally and organically, based on your earth Ranger technology," pointed out Kat. "We're doing our best to let you all develop your new technologies which in some ways exceed our own capabilities. Certainly we use the Morphin Grid as our own power source, but the sheer flexibility of your new suits are impressive, as well as capture devices and development of zords."

"That's good. I don't think our lab boys at SPD in Silver Hills would enjoy it very much if their work was being overshadowed," said Chrono with a smile. "So, what now?"

"Now we sit back and wait. It will be a while before Earth becomes accustomed to the presence of aliens in a daily life setting rather than they're out there stomping half the planet flat," said Anubis wryly.

"I see. Well then, it will be a pleasure to work with you Anubis," said Chrono.

"Call me Doggie. It's less formal between Admirals or Captains," said Anubis with a grin.

"Doggie."

* * *

"Tiida," hissed Griffith Lowran. "Stop fidgeting."

"Can't help it," whispered back Tiida Landstar. "We're getting assigned to a new unit, how can you not be edgy? It's off-world!"

The young officer swallowed. "Well…"

"They say Earth is a hotbed of weirdness, and whoever goes there never comes back the same," said Tiida, fidgeting.

"It's not that bad," replied Griffith. "I think…"

The door swished open and the entire group of assembled TSAB mages straightened up as Admiral Chrono and Yuuno Scrya walked into the room. "At ease," said Chrono automatically and they relaxed, more than some.

"That's our commander?" whispered Tiida to Griffith. "He's a kid!"

"So am I and you don't see me complaining," whispered Griffith to the sharpshooter.

Standing on a platform to get a better view over the hand-picked members, Chrono saluted. "I'm Admiral Chrono Harlaown, member of the TSAB forces stationed on Earth and a part of a new project you're all assigned and handpicked for. This is my co-worker, Yuuno Scrya who holds the honorary rank of Sergeant Major."

Yuuno bowed just a little as Chrono continued. "You have all heard the rumors about Earth, how villains cower at its presence while simultaneously making a grab for power on it. How it boasts the most threats per year known to mankind. How it sucks the marrow from your bones and monsters attack on a regular basis that you could set your watch to it. I'm here to tell you… it's all true."

The men and women seemed to sweat at that, and Tiida especially felt himself going pale.

"There is danger, there is craziness. I myself have been infected by what people call 'Earth Crazy-Man Sickness.' I have driven giant robots capable of channeling magic through them. Ever seen a Starlight Breaker being used in a finishing move against a giant opponent big enough to squish half of Mid flat? You will there. Ever see said enemy get up after taking a beating most mages would kill to have for their own jackets? That too. Ever see a Diabolic Emission being used by a 12-year-old?"

"She's 13 now," said Yuuno.

"Right 13. And through a zord? You will. Buckle up, ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be one wild ride. Anyone scared can leave, I'm not stopping you. Earth is one hotbed of pure crazy. Those ley lines will influence your powers, make you grow strong. You will pose in new technologies and make explosions erupt out from behind you, but try not to do it in the kitchen."

"We're still working on that," said Yuuno.

"Space Patrol Delta. That's the name of our operation on Earth, a joint project with Silver Hill's Silver Guardians and the Power Ranger Communities. That's right, Power Rangers. We're not myth, we're not fiction, and we're certainly not stupid when messing with dinosaur DNA."

"We leave that to Tommy," put in Yuuno and Chrono smothered a grin.

"This is the first major expedition to Earth and like our forefathers before us, we're going to see it through and come out stark raving mad because of it. But in a good way. You will grow strong and hearty and powerful. Who's with me?"

Silence. And then as one, the group of assembled men and women thrust their hands into the air in a loud cheer.

"You gotta admit, the admiral has a way of riling up a crowd," said Griffith. "Better go talk to Tia and make sure she knows you're headed off-world."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

"Last call for the transport shuttle to Earth," called out a member of the crew. "All passengers please secure your possessions in luggage before we arrive!"

"I don't want you to go to the crazy-land," said Teana Landstar with a big pout.

"Hey now, it's only crazy-land if you let it affect you," said Tiida, rubbing her head. "Don't worry, I won't be driven mad by its power."

"Don't care. I don't want you to go," pouted the young girl.

"Hey now… don't worry so much! I won't let it happen okay? I'm still going to be your brother no matter what," said Tiida. "I'm sure Admiral Chrono is exaggerating."

"Just a tiny bit," said a nearby woman who smiled at them and held out her hand. "Kat Manx, I'm going to be your tech head advisor at SPD."

"Tiida Landstar, and this is my sister Teana."

"Hello," said Teana. "Are you a cat?"

"My species is feline in nature yes," said Kat, ruffling Teana's hair. "And my name is feline too."

Tiida didn't know what to say at that. An honest to god alien, not just another human from the dimensional sea worlds but a GODDAMN ALIEN. Kat grinned at him, flashing large canines which definitely were too pointy for a normal human being.

"Alien," said Tiida.

"Alien," said Kat. "Honestly, you people from the Sea see one non-human and you fall to pieces."

"Last call!" yelled the man.

"Tell you what. Bring your sister along so she can see the place you work at, and after a week or so, we'll send her back to Mid. I can handwave the paperwork," said Kat.

"You sure?" said Tiida, feeling relieved he didn't have to leave his sister. "Is that okay with you, Teana?"

"As long as you're with me, the crazy won't get me," said Teana in the affirmative.

"That means she's in," clarified Kat.

"You speak Mid very well," said Tiida as he picked up his things and Teana took his hand.

"No I don't. It's the Power." When Tiida looked at Kat curiously, she only smiled mysteriously before boarding.

* * *

"Now leaving Mid orbit," said the pilot. "Commander, you're free to move around deck."

"Thank you pilot, I'll be in my quarters," said Doggie as he got up and headed for his room.

The door swished open and Doggie sniffed the air. A human child? Here?

"Come on out, little one, I won't hurt you," said Doggie to the air. There was a shuffling and a girl crawled out from under the bed. "A stowaway, I presume," said the Sirian.

"…" said the little girl. She had long green-grey hair and heterochromatic eyes, purple and blue as she shuffled her feet. "You're tall…" she said finally.

"I'm actually quite short for my people," said Doggie, kneeling down to look the seven-year-old in the eyes. "Where's your mother and father?"

"…Not here," said the girl softly.

"Ah, I know the feeling. I'm Anubis Cruger, but you can call me Doggie. What's your name?"

"…. Einhart Stratos."

"Einhart. That's a fine name. Well Einhart, if you're going to Earth then there must be a reason for it, hmm? Why did you stow away on a ship headed there?"

"… I want to prove something…" said Einhart softly, looking out the window at the Dimensional Sea.

"That is?" asked Doggie.

"… That the Kaiser Arts are the strongest."

"I see." Doggie smiled over a cup he filled with water. "Well then, maybe we'll see what you can do soon."

* * *

"Now you two behave," said Quint as she addressed Subaru and Lothor. "If I hear that you two were getting into trouble while we're on earth I'll tan both your hides, no matter how old you are, Uncle."

"I'm touched by your such casual disregard for my safety," snorted Lothor, the man out of his customary black outfit and wearing a simple pair of black pants and shirt with his hair slicked back as he was when he was young, looking for all the world like his twin, Kanoi. "Don't you worry; Subaru will be fine with me."

"It's not Subaru I'm worried about," said Quint. "Behave yourself while we're on SPD's grounds and don't pick fights with any Rangers!" And with that, she headed off.

Subaru looked up at Lothor and giggled. "Okaasan knows you too well."

"That she does," sighed Lothor. "It makes me feel young again. What do you want to see first?"

"The zords!" exclaimed Subaru and Lothor laughed as he led the girl down the hallways towards the zord bay.

* * *

"Now you behave here and look at the giant robots, Tia," said Tiida as he left Teana with Kat. "Kat, will you be okay with watching her?"

"I don't have anything to do for a few hours," said Kat. "Go ahead."

Tiida nodded and headed down the hall towards the locker room as Kat turned to the wide-eyed Teana who was looking at the new zord being built. "What are you looking at, sweetie?"

"Big gun," said Teana, pointing at the white triple barreled pistol being pulled along with a vehicle.

"The SPD Enforcer," said Kat. "It's a new piece of equipment designed with Mid and Belkan tech fused with SPD tech and Earth standards."

"Can you make it smaller?" asked Teana. "I would like one when I get older."

"I don't think it could be possible," said Kat.

"Surely, it's not a problem for the great Kat Manx of SPD," cut in a voice that literally made Kat bristle as she turned around. "Hello, kitty kat. Miss me?" mocked Lothor.

"LOTHOR! What are you doing on base?" demanded Kat, dropping into a stance reminiscent of a cat bearing its claws.

"Now, now, I'm here on babysitting detail like you are," said Lothor, plopping a hand on Subaru's shoulder. "This is my niece if you will, Subaru Nakajima."

"…" Kat relaxed a little. "She's not related by blood though."

"You don't need blood ties to be family," said Lothor with a roll of his eyes.

Subaru looked over at Teana and she walked over to the girl. "Hi, I'm Subaru. You wanna be friends?"

"Depends. Is your uncle affected by the crazy?" asked Teana in a low voice.

"Ojiisan's already crazy," said Subaru simply.

Teana debated it. Looked at Kat who shrugged and Lothor who attempted a smug grin. Oh why the heck not? "Okay. Let's be friends."


	9. SPD to JF Part 6

"Go, go, go!" exclaimed the Silver Guardians as they moved out, surrounding a group of Chillers that were in town for the day, led by a monster of the week. "Silver Guardians, get in position!" barked Eric.

Tiida Lanster found his first week at SPD to be interesting. While it wasn't quite as shiny as a stay in Mid, it was certainly busy. Their drill sergeants, or field commanders, were Wes Collins and Eric Meyers, two of the veteran Rangers from what they confirmed as the "post-Zordon" era.

Since arriving, he had been subjected to various stress tests of all types, endurance and then marked with the symbol of the Silver Guardians on his TSAB uniform. Fortunately for his sanity, they used energy weapons since he was certainly not used to the recoil of projectiles, something he wouldn't get used to at all.

"This is a normal day for us?" groaned Tiida as he took up position next to another member of the group, a man named Devin Tate.

"Oh yeah, this is routine," chuckled Devin. "Especially since Operation Overdrive can't seem to keep their enemies to their side of the fence."

"What were you doing before this?" inquired Tiida as the command to open fire was issued, and the Chillers got a face-full of blasters and Device fire.

"Scientist. I helped create the new Delta Morphers," said Devin. "Haven't finished the bugs yet so we're not quite ready for the new squad to be debuted." His shot took off the head of a Chiller as it exploded into snow. "How about you?"

"Sharpshooter for the Cranagan Defense Forces on Mid," replied Tiida, loosing a few blasts from his device. "I wanted to become an Enforcer, but they pulled me out for this special joint forces program."

"I hear you. I was a police officer before I joined up with the SG's. Couldn't keep away from the action," chuckled Devin. "Down!"

The two men ducked behind the car as the monster of the week fired a blast that tore up the cement in front of them. "Geez!" exclaimed Tiida at the flying shrapnel. "This is nuts!"

"Gotta love it! Oh, and here come the big boys," said Devin as the two commanding officers strode into the battlefield to deal with the attacker. "Take a good look Tiida, this is how it's done on Earth."

"Time For Time Force!" exclaimed Wes, touching his Chronomorpher.

"Quantum Power!" shouted Eric as he thrust his arm into the air.

In a blast of red energy, Time Force Red and the Quantum Ranger formed as they went to town on the opponent. Tiida stared for a long moment and said, "We're not going to have to wear spandex, are we?"

"If you're chosen, then it might be a good idea," grinned Devin, sniping a Chiller that got too close. "Quite a change from Mid jackets huh?"

"I'll tell you one thing: it'll probably up my chances of getting a date." Tiida ducked a flying rock. "Or not. I'll let you know when we survive this."

* * *

"Nyah nyah, you can't catch me Tia!" exclaimed Subaru as she ran around giggling.

"Come back here!" exclaimed Teana, her hair tied up in little pigtails, Subaru's handiwork no less.

"They make a good pair," said Lothor as he sipped his tea, keeping an eye on kids who were tearing around making a scene in the courtyard of the building that served as SPD/Silver Guardians headquarters.

"If you say so," said Tiida, clearly unnerved that the man sitting in front of him was the notorious Lothor, a man so infamous in this time as a space ninja that there had even been wanted posters even in Mid and the outer-rim worlds of the sea.

"Are you scared of me?" inquired Lothor.

"Petrified," admitted Tiida. "That girl of yours is energetic."

"Oh she's not mine, she's Quint's. I'm babysitting while she does her duties here. I'm just the hired help." said Lothor with a grin.

"Quint?"

"Nakajima. You know, Genya's wife. I'm under observation as it were. Little kids seem to have that softening effect on me. Makes an old space ninja feel like a father again." explained Lothor.

"… Crazy world…" muttered Tiida, hanging his head.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hiyo~!" exclaimed Ninjor on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, Ninjor." Tommy blinked. "You never use the phone."

"Yes, well I figured it was a good time to call as any. Operation Overdrive's gearing up for their final battle, so I would suggest that you buckle down in case wiggy things happen."

Tommy blinked. Checked the calendar. "Wait, it's barely been a year…"

"Kids these days," said Ninjor cheerfully. "Always rushing things. No lasting power too for heroics. In any case, I decided to give you a call just in case they screw up and need backup…"

"You seem to be pretty sure they're going to fail," said Tommy in a conversational tone.

"Well, someone's got to bet against them. Besides, I really want to see Sentinel epic fail when he finds out that his little tiara isn't the most powerful artifact in the cosmos."

"So it's all about sibling rivalry," said Tommy with a sigh. "Well, I guess I can't fault that. Just step in if they really do need help."

"Of course I will! I'm petty, not stupid. Laters~!"

Tommy looked at the phone and hung up. "I think the off-worlders are starting to prove a point. I think we all ARE crazy."

* * *

Ring Ring.

"Hello?"

"Tommy it's Cam."

Tommy palmed his face with his other hand. "I hope this is good news; Operation Overdrive just finished beating Flurrious in the box three hours ago."

"Nope, sorry. RJ called: Dai Shi escaped an hour ago."

"What is WITH this timing?" demanded Tommy.

"Hey don't look at me. Ninja Storm was waiting nearly 30 years for Lothor to return."

"Alright, send me the info on the latest Rangers and I'll head a little delegation there. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, bring Jason with you. The new Blue will probably squeal and pass out according to RJ."

* * *

"We're going to a pizza place in another city?" asked Fate as Tommy pulled their jeep up to the front of Jungle Karma Pizza.

"More or less. I couldn't get anyone on the line, and I wanted to go and visit RJ's new team," replied Tommy as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Too bad Vi and Aunt Kim can't come," said Wendi. "We're waiting for Jason though, right?"

The roar of a motorcycle alerted the group as Jason rolled up and doffed his helmet, Quattro leaping off the back. "Wendi," said Quattro.

"Sis," replied Wendi cheerfully. "Getting into trouble?"

"Mother let me built a quantum accelerator," said Quattro with a little smile. "How about you?"

"Passed classes. Top of my class," replied the ex-Number.

Quattro smiled as she took her father's hand. "Let's go get some pizza."

Entering the building, it was busy with a nice sense of a "hole in the wall" pizzeria, a place that was full of life and it wasn't definitely a franchise. "Welcome to Jungle Karma!" exclaimed a mousy-looking girl with thick glasses and frizzy hair. "Table for five?"

"Yeah, and can you tell RJ that Tommy's here to see him too? And Jason," said Tommy.

"Oh, of course. Right this way."

Sitting them in a table, the girls busied themselves with the crayons and coloring stuff while men looked around. "Cozy, comforting, hole in the wall. Probably cheaper and way better than those cardboard pizzas they serve at Pizza Hut," remarked Jason.

"Yeah." Looking over in the corner where a young man with brown hair was flipping pizza effortlessly, he indicated with a flick of his head. "Ranger?"

"I honestly can't tell, but he's learning martial arts," said Jason. "Good technique. I guess RJ doesn't believe in color coded uniforms."

The pair singled out the girl and the Asian boy behind the register as Ranger material by the skilled way they moved and soon, RJ himself bustled over. "Hey Tommy, Jason," greeted the pizzeria manager. "Welcome to Casa de RJ. What can I get you?"

"Two large pizzas, um, house special," said Jason. "And Coke to drink for me and Tommy. Juice for the girls."

Quattro pouted. "Father says soda makes me hyper."

"So that's two Wolf Spirit pizzas," said RJ. "Alright. I'll get those made up for you. Once you guys are done, we'll close up shop and introduce you to the kids."

* * *

As expected, Theo had a fit much like a foaming fanboy before he was forced to breathe into a paper bag after meeting Tommy and Jason, and the young man was sitting on the floor mats, slightly dazed.

"I never saw Theo act like that before," said Casey in a low voice to Lily.

"I've never seen him act like that PERIOD. But just wow. Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott, two of the most famous Power Rangers in the world…" Lily smiled. "And their kids were so cute too. I can't believe they're all adopted!"

"Just breathe in and out, Theo, you've had a big day," said RJ, coaxing Theo into breathing exercises to keep the boy from passing out again.

Theo nodded, still a little flushed from his near-screaming and fainting fit.

"Just calmly breathe in, let the awesome of their presence flow in… and exhale and let those nerves out…" coaxed RJ.

"Any more presence of awesome, RJ, and Theo might collapse entirely," said Casey, and Theo shot him a look. "Hey, just saying!"

"So RJ, are we going to get any actual help instead of a visit?" inquired Lily.

"Ahhhhh no. Not yet. Maybe if a villain from a previous team decides to rear his ugly head but it's tradition that we take our first steps without older Rangers hovering over our heads," said RJ. "So no, the Power Rangers aren't going to breathing down our necks till later."

"Awwww," chorused the trio, really hoping that they would get help in their first awkward steps as Jungle Fury Rangers.

* * *

Einhart was wandering around the grounds of SPD that day when she noticed a little blonde girl sitting on a bench, chatting animatedly with a pair of older girls, one violet-haired, the other redheaded. When the blonde turned her head however, Einhart's heart leaped into her throat. It was HER.

She never met her before, but deep in her heart she knew who this was; the Saint Kaiser, the reincarnation of the queen that was known as the strongest warrior-queen during the times of Ancient Belka. Her own blood seemed to sing as she stared intently at the blonde.

"Hello!" chirped Vivio, and Einhart jumped visibly. "Don't be shy, come on over! I'm Vivio Hart. And these are my friends, Teana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima!"

"Hiyo~!" sung out Subaru and Teana bowed politely.

"… Nice to meet you," said Einhart softly.

"I love your eyes," said Vivio and the little girl blushed heavily. "Hmm?"

"Aww, how cute," teased Subaru, "she's flushing!"

"N-no I…" stammered Einhart. "Vivio! I-I… I challenge you!"

"Huh?" said Vivio. "Challenge me? To a fight?"

"Mm!" exclaimed Einhart, dropping into a stance. "I want to prove who's better in the Kaiser arts!"

"That's a Strike Art stance," said Subaru in surprise. "You're from Mid?"

"Do you accept?"

"Mama said don't fight needlessly…" Vivio said, standing up. "But I'll accept anyway!"

* * *

Doggie rubbed his forehead as Kim wore an expression akin to frustration and pride all at once. Yuuno and Chrono were trying not to laugh in the corner while Quint and Tiida had a look of pained amusement. "This fight of yours… managed to shatter concrete walkways, break a few walls, a couple of potted plants and…" Doggie looked at Kim.

"Three swathes of windows," finished Kim.

"Yes. Three swathes of windows. Well?"

Doggie's voice made the four little girls wince. "In our defense, it was already damaged?" said Subaru weakly.

"No, they weren't." said Quint. "Subaru…"

"Now, now, they were having all good fun," said Lothor as he stepped into the room.

"This isn't your concern Lothor," said Doggie sharply.

"Of course it is," said Lothor. "I was supposed to be watching Subaru and Tia and Vivio, and I stepped away for a moment. Thus, my fault."

Chrono and Yuuno shared a glance that read "Uh-oh." "What did you have in mind?" asked Chrono.

Lothor smirked, and it was one of those smiles that sent a chill down everyone's spine. Even Doggie's.

* * *

"When you said 'you had a plan' this was the last thing on my mind," said Cam as Marah and Kapri gushed over the four little kids. "Uncle…"

"What? You were saying that you were bored, dear nephew. And it's not like Shane, Tori and Dustin have any time on their hands." Smirked Lothor.

"But I'm BUSY," insisted Cam. "I can't teach four little kids how to fight!"

"On the contrary, Cam, I believe it is a good idea," said Sensei as he walked into the courtyard. "Lothor."

"Ah, dear brother," chuckled Lothor. "Once again, I grace these halls, but not as a conqueror. I've had enough of that for now."

"How much training have you put Subaru through?" asked Sensei and his brother smirked. "I see. Well then. Cam, I believe you should take over their training, until we can decide on a course of action."

Cam looked extremely pained at the concept but sighed. "Fine. Is there anyone else you want me to train while I'm at it?"

"Well, we could always grab the Takamachi kid, but then you'd have to take on Oliver's kids too," said Lothor.

"PASS," said Cam. "Nanoha's scary enough without melee training."

"She is already being instructed at any rate," said Sensei. "Her family has decided to train her in the sword, as well as physical conditioning since her accident."

"Scary time is now…" muttered Cam.

* * *

"Oi, Nanoha," said Vita, bustling into the Takamachi dojo behind the house. She frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Sword training," panted Nanoha as she thrust her sword down one last time and wiped her forehead as she straightened her gi top. "After the accident, mom and dad decided that I needed more physical conditioning to recover. I've been training ever since."

"And you never told me?" said Vita, put out. "C'mon, you and me. Sparring. Let's go."

"Eh? But I've already…" started Nanoha and then she was ducking a swing from Graf Eisen. "Hey!"

"Fight!" snapped Vita as she swung the weapon over and over in bashing blows. The impacts rattled her bones as she withstood the impacts with the blows to her bokken. "C'mon, Nanoha, where's the white devil inside?"

Nanoha growled and pushed back, pressing in a flurry of practiced blows which had Vita grinning. "There you go, that's it! C'mon, show me that fire you had!"

The pair fought back and forth, hammer to bokken, Vita pressing her advantage since Nanoha was already tired. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" laughed Vita. "Isn't this fun?"

Despite sweat pouring down her body and her muscles aching, Nanoha nodded as they clashed again and in a snapping noise, the bokken shattered, sending Nanoha sprawling to the ground as Vita leveled Graf Eisen at her neck. "Good job," said Vita as she recalled her Device and offered a hand.

"Thanks. I'm nowhere near Fate-chan though in physical melee," said Nanoha as she stood up with Vita's help. "But Vita-chan is still so incredibly strong! I feel jealous."

"Eh, you'll catch up to her," said Vita, side-stepping the compliment that left her cheeks tinged pink. "If you want more sword training, ask Signum for that. She's not much of a trainer but she knows how to hurt people."

"R-right." The pair stood there, a little awkwardly before Nanoha said, "Want something cool to drink?"

"Sure."

* * *

"You know, when I said I wanted to stay local to do my practicum, I didn't think I'd be assigned here," said Shamal as she bandaged up Vivio's arm. "You and Einhart are getting along well."

"She's so cool," gushed the seven-year-old going on eight. "She's so graceful and her strike arts are so neat!"

"That's good, but don't overwork yourself, okay?" said Shamal gently as she patted Vivio on the head.

Turning to her other patients, she frowned. "Tia, Subaru, can you two STOP hurting each other? What was it this time? Ninja streak? Air walk? Earth-surfing?"

"Water-walking… right into rocks," muttered Tia. "Is everyone crazy here?"

"You get used to it," said Shamal cheerfully.

Einhart watched the young doctor-in-training move around working on the various students. She had been assigned as part of her training in the Wind Ninja Academy to aid the doctors, bringing bandages and healing salves to the group as part of a control exercise. Why Shamal rarely used magic, though, was beyond her, as magic could heal most of these trivial wounds.

"Penny for your thoughts?" chimed a voice behind her as Einhart turned to look at an unfamiliar pink-haired woman that wasn't Kapri in one of her preferred disguises. "Watching Shamal work can be very soothing."

"Ah, I am… her assistant," said Einhart. "It is a control exercise."

The woman's lips turned up in a smile. "Well, that certainly is a Shamal thing to do. I'm Signum."

Signum of the Wolkenritter. Of course, Einhart should have realized it with the way the woman moved, her arm leaning to the side like it was brushing against a sword all the time. "A pleasure to meet you, I am Einhart Stratos."

"Ah I see… the descendant of one of the Kaisers of the Ancient Belkan era." Signum nodded as she gestured for Einhart to sit down. "We were briefed on your existence. To think that there was a descendant running around."

"My family is small, but lasting," said Einhart, sitting down and folding her hands in her lap demurely.

"Indeed. I see though that you are under the guardianship of Anubis Cruger. How did that come to be?"

"My parents are dead," said Einhart simply. "However when I heard that Vivio Hart existed, I simply had to come to Earth. So I snuck away from the orphanage."

"And met Anubis. I see," Signum said. "I understand, then, where you are coming from. I too am without parent, but I have my Meister, Hayate Yagami."

Einhart nodded, biting her lip. "I'm just… not very good with new people."

"It will come with time," said Signum. "I'm not a very social creature myself, but I know the value of good people." She looked up at Shamal, who was standing at the door. "I should go. And learn from Shamal, Einhart."

"Of course," said Einhart as Signum swept by Shamal, who gave the pink-haired woman a knowing smile.

* * *

"Oh here you are, Hayate-chan," said Fate as she and Nanoha clambered into the cockpit of the Shogun Megazord and sat down next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"The future," said Hayate, running her hand across the cockpit controls. "Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, did you ever really give thought to what we'd be doing in the future?"

Nanoha blinked. "I would have thought that it would be obvious. Our future selves are here, right? We'll be Power Rangers or Mages or both."

Hayate's lips twitched into a smile. "Same old Nanoha-chan. No I mean, what WE will be doing. Our older selves have given us food for thought, but remember we also saw what we could do in another world. It's been giving me some time to figure out what to do in our lives."

"I was wondering about that myself," said Fate. "My older selves looked so elegant and graceful. One is passionate and fiery. The other is like a flowing river…."

"Like night and day," agreed Nanoha. "In fact, the two versions of each of us are definitely different."

"I think we should forge our own path," said Hayate. "We have our powers, but already we're showing how different we are between them. Like for instance, Nanoha-chan, you didn't learn swordsmanship in that other world, but in the Ranger future you did and your weapon is a staff that becomes a sword. But at the same time, you're also just as dedicated to your magic."

"I see. So that gives us a reason to become our own people," said Nanoha, nodding. "We're not the same, as much as we look up to our older selves."

"Right. We can do this. We can become our own people, Ranger, Mage, whatever," agreed Fate.

"Yep! And I'm sure Vivio feels the same way as well," said Hayate.

* * *

"Ha-choo!"

WHUMP.

"Ack!" Einhart scrambled to Vivio's side as she helped her up. "S-sorry! That was a low blow! Are you okay?"

"It's okay," said Vivio, holding her swelling cheek with a hand. "I sneezed at the wrong moment. I think someone's talking about me."

* * *

"Ha-choo!" chorused three girls, one with grey hair, one with blue and one with short brown hair.

"Bless you," said Vivio, looking up from her book. "Someone's talking about you guys?"

"How'd you figure?" asked Hayate, rubbing her nose.

The elder platinum-haired girl grinned as Alicia laughed from her side. "Because when I was a kid, I just got coldclocked on this day by Einhart-chan during training. Now I KNOW it's not coincidence."

"So if we're being talked about, then who gets to make Alicia sneeze?" asked Hayate.

* * *

"HACHOO!"

THUMP.

"Ow…" groaned Alicia as she rubbed her head. "That hurt."

"It's supposed to hurt," said Sister Schach as she lowered her two tonfa devices. "Please pay attention a little more Alicia, it's part of your studies."

"Right, sorry. I get the feeling though I missed something," said Alicia. She picked up her staff and spun it around. "Ready."


	10. Magical Chronicle Ninjetti Ranger

Planet Argus.

Workers of this insectoid race bustled around, lifting heavy pieces of ancient masonry off the site of an ancient temple.

"Be careful with that!" snapped the foreman, his mandibles snapping in agitation. "We're not breaking them, we're bringing them away to be relocated!"

"Chief?" The foreman turned around at a young worker, his antenna twitching. "We've got something."

Crowding around the round circle in the ground, the chief peered at it. "What in the name of the Grid is this?"

"Don't know, Chief, we just discovered it," said the same worker, touching it with a foreclaw. "It doesn't seem to throw off any energy."

"I don't like it," said the chief. "No one said anything about something hidden under it, much less an evil looking manhole. Cover it up."

"But the ruins…"

"We'll explain to the High Queen why we can't move the temple. Everyone in our civilization knows that you never touch things with an obvious Do Not Touch symbol on them." The foreman adjusted his little hat and yelled, "Let's pack it up people!"

* * *

Night. Same planet.

In a shower of light, a group of beings appeared, metal in nature as they marched towards the manhole with a large drill-like device. With them was a skeletal alien with a broken horn, a human-like child, a bat-themed alien with a large clear tube on his head and several others of employ.

"Right here," ordered the leader and the foot soldiers stormed over and aimed a giant drill at the ground.

The drill cleared away the hastily covered manhole and started drilling through the cover, sending up showers of sparks and screaming bits of metal.

"What I don't get is why we need to rely on such an old fossil," scoffed Mora, tossing her long hair behind her.

"That is why I am the leader and you are the follower, Mora," sneered Grumm, tapping his staff impatiently on the ground. "Are you certain he is here, Broodwing?"

"Yes, sir," said Broodwing. "The old records indicate that their final battle was here, and he was imprisoned on this planet far before the insectoid race that dwells on this planet evolved to thinking people."

"Excellent!"

With a hiss and pop, the manhole cover exploded off the foundations, a rush of air accompanying it as a large claw holding a purple egg rose from the ground. "Open it!" ordered Grumm.

Cracking the egg open, the egg split down the middle to reveal a puddle of violently purple ooze. But soon, it started to flow upwards and with a loud yawn, formed into a humanoid-like being, cracking his back. "OI!" exclaimed the being as he popped joints into place. "Ten thousand years will really give you such a crick in the neck!" And he reached up and twisted his head three hundred and sixty degrees, earning ugly sounding pops as it spun back into place.

Mora leaned over to Broodwing. "Did he just quote DISNEY?"

But the being wasn't listening. "The things I missed while I was in there! The Black Plague! The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch Reunion!"

"It appears he's genre savvy," said Broodwing in an equally low voice as Grumm stepped forward.

"Ivan Ooze!" snapped Grumm. "I did not release you to make chatter about things of mediocrity!"

"Well, why did you let me go, sonny? It's not like I'm getting any younger," shot back Ivan.

"I want you to attack worlds for me, conquer them in the name of the Troobian Empire!"

Ivan gave him a Look as his arms fell to the side and he slouched a little in annoyance. "Been there, done that… Look if you have something for me to do…"

"I command it!" snapped Grumm.

Mora and Broodwing took a step back. And then five more just to be sure.

"Listen, whelp, I was ruling this galaxy before you were a GLEAM in your little red eyes! Of course I had to share with Dark Spectre, Rita, Zedd AND Master Vile but…" retorted Ooze. "The point is, ruling the galaxy is so bland."

"How dare you challenge me!" roared Grumm as he leveled his staff at Ivan. There was an explosion and purple ooze splattered the walls. "Feh, a waste of time."

"Oh HO~!" laughed the pile of ooze as it reformed into the being that clapped his hands. "You DO have a spark! Pity it's really lousy in timing but…" He threw out his hand and purple lightning blasted Grumm into the opposite side of the temple site. "To quote a certain boy, 'Ha Ha!'"

"If I may, your worship," said Broodwing, stepping forward.

"Please call me Ivan, sonny-boy."

"Er, Ivan. Well, Ivan, there is something you may wish to know. Your ancient nemesis Zordon of Eltare is dead," said Broodwing.

Ivan was immediately in Broodwing's face. "Is this true?" he demanded in a hushed, excited tone. "My hated enemy, DEAD?"

"He died nearly ten years ago," said Mora. "At the hands of one of his own Rangers, from what the local statements say."

"Reeeeaaaallly," drawled Ivan. "So one of Zordon's brats betrayed him then?" asked Ivan hopefully.

"Sadly, no. He ordered the current team leader, an Andros of KO-35, to shatter his tube, and it sent a shockwave of Good Magic across the universe, obliterating evil in it. Fortunately it didn't reach the outskirts of the M1 Galaxy," said Broodwing. "That is where we are from."

"Pity. That means the good guys won," surmised Ooze.

"Yes, but new evils have come to their planet in the meantime. It did not touch the sealed enemies," said Broodwing. "In any case, there has been a power vacuum since the defeat of Lothor, and we are aiming to fill it."

"With your aid of course," said Mora smoothly. "We could start by attacking worlds in the Dimensional Sea."

"My, there's a place I haven't ruled in ages," said Ivan, stroking his tentacle beard.

"Their weakness to your power and your immunity to them has been all but relegated to the darkness of history," said Broodwing, lathering icing on the cake. "The mages of today don't even realize that their magic is useless against you!"

"Reaaaaaally? Hmm, well, maybe it's time to pay my old friends a visit. With no one to stop me, the world is MINE." Ivan grinned, patted Broodwing on the shoulder and ruffled Mora's hair. "This sounds like fun. I'll be back."

And he teleported out in a streak of light, vanishing into a waver of prismatic energy.

* * *

Phaedos.

Dulcea meditated against the fire, feeling every bone in her body creak as the power of the land restored her youth. She was old, a warrior from another planet who had been chosen by the Great Power to protect it. But now, it seemed restless, unlike anything she had seen.

The fire flickered as Dulcea probed further. Images arose in her vision as a world was being terrorized by a man in purple. Her eyes narrowed. "Ivan Ooze… who in the seven hells released him?"

She got up, and strode over to a small shelf where she kept a medallion in a box. Pressing it, she hoped that Zordon would get the message.

It was too bad however, that no one had decided to contact Dulcea in a century and a half, or she would have realized Zordon had perished years ago.

* * *

Mid-Childa: Now.

It was panic in the streets as Oozelings rampaged across the entire city-world. Mages and Marines were being dispatched by the ground and air forces, but for every Oozeling that fell, three more would arise from the remaining muck. Those unable to flee were grabbed by Oozelings and a powerful mind-control was placed upon them with a touch.

"Get to the ship, get to the ship!" yelled Vice as he was shooing women and children. To think they were evacuating, something unheard of in their time. But the creatures were stubbornly resistant to magic. He raised Storm Chaser and shot an Oozeling that got too close. It barely slowed down as it lunged at him and he prepared himself to become a mindless zombie.

SPLAT.

"Get to the ship," said the owner of the weapon that exploded the Oozeling, a man presumably dressed in complete black with a red ruby in his chest as a second, a Blue Senturion raised his laser and fired into the ranks, splattering Oozelings. "Your weapons are of no match for them. We will handle this."

"But yours are," said Vice, bewildered.

"We're mechanical," said Blue Senturion. "These are lasers. Now get to the damn ship! That's an order!"

Vice nodded dumbly and took off towards the ship.

Phantom Ranger shouldered his weapon as he stared at the countless enemies. "Good thing we were in the neighborhood," said the black-armored Ranger.

"Indeed. I've got the ugly one," replied Blue Senturion.

Phantom Ranger snorted as the pair waded into the press of countless enemies.

* * *

"School's out!" exclaimed Alicia as she stretched.

"Yes it is," said Fate. "What is Lindy-okaasama going to do now?"

"We were thinking of headed to Mid for a little. What about you?"

"Vacation in the mountains. We were thinking of going camping," said Fate.

"Fate-chan!" called out Nanoha, waving from the front of the school with the other girls standing around her.

"Go ahead, little sister," said Alicia with a smile. "I've got some cleaning up to do before I head out."

"Alright." Fate hugged her sister and headed to the front to join the little group.

Alicia smiled as she opened her locker and winced as a stabbing pain ran through her head. It was like a faint buzzing that was growing louder.

Holding her head, Alicia groaned as she leaned against the lockers, panting softly. So engrossed in the ache that she barely heard the voice addressing her from the side until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Alicia," said Uno, the former Number standing there with her expression full of worry. "Are you alright?"

"I… think so?" said Alicia.

"The nurse's office. Now," said Uno firmly as she pulled the girl along with her.

* * *

"You need to rest, Kotoha," urged Mako as she pulled the sheets up for Kotoha. "You collapsed in the middle of training."

"But I feel fine," said Kotoha faintly. "It was really nothing, I just…"

"No. You have to rest, okay?"

"Mou, Mako-chan…"

Mako gave her friend a look and Kotoha squirmed under the glance. It was Mako's "mom look," the one she gave everyone, even Takeru at times. "Alright," she said faintly.

"What happened?" asked Mako softly, brushing a strand of hair away from Kotoha's face. "Why did you collapse?"

"I don't know… there was this… buzzing pain and a sensation of someone calling out to me but…" Kotoha bit her lip. "Sounds silly, doesn't it? Someone calling for me, needing my help other than Tono."

"I see. Get some rest alright? We'll resume training in the morning if you are feeling up to it."

* * *

"I'm back, Mother," said Alicia as she stepped into the house where Chrono and Lindy were affixed to the screen. "What's going on?"

"Bad news. Something attacked Mid-Childa," said Chrono and Alicia gasped. "The enemy is numerous and proving to be highly resistant to our magic."

"But that can't be right. What kind of being has that kind of power?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know, but they're sweeping through the world like every mage is a cotton ball against them. Rescue attempts are proving to be futile," said Lindy, biting her thumb. "This is bad, really bad."

"What has the Rangers said about it?" asked Alicia.

"They're… kind of dead-locked at the moment," said Chrono with a pained expression.

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" exclaimed Regius Gaiz, slamming his hand on the table of the meeting room in the Silver Guardians' war room. "We cannot have the loss of Mid-Childa to be retaken by this Earth project!"

"This Earth project, as you call it, was appointed with a duty commission between Earth, SPD and the TSAB," replied Anubis coolly as he stared down the large angry man. "If your weapons prove to be ineffective against them, then it is up to SPD to provide aid."

"I will not accept it!" snapped Regius. "We are the proud Ground Forces, and we will not bow to an outside force taking over!"

"Regius," said Zest from the side. "Perhaps Commander Cruger has a point."

"He DOES have a point," said Kat, nodding politely to Zest, glad that he was keeping a level head. "From what few scans your people obtained from the Oozelings, one can only assume that they possess some kind of natural AMF."

"Which can be disabled with enough force," snapped Regius.

"Yes, but not without significant damage to the city at large," said Kat with a scowl. "Lasers work against them, but at the core, most Ranger Tech is also magical in nature. We are at the same disability as you are."

"Therefore, we sent two of our best men on the job. I believe you've heard of them: the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion. They will determine the cause of the attack and respond accordingly. Until then, we must wait," said Anubis.

Regius seethed. He couldn't let these… these ALIENS take over. With a huff, he stood, bowed and stormed out without a word. Zest followed, shooting an apologetic glance over at the pair before leaving as well.

* * *

"Regius, don't you think you should have accepted their terms?" asked Zest as the men walked through the halls, passing by Silver Guardians and TSAB people who saluted the man briefly before passing by.

"Zest. It is a matter of pride. Too much relies on the mages of today, and this was a time for the Ground Forces to become important again," growled Regius.

Zest scowled. "At the cost of our men? It is suicide and you know it."

"Then we take conventional weapons from Earth and blow a hole in their ranks," snapped Regius.

"NO. You know that conventional weapons are banned for their danger," snapped Zest. He grabbed Regius by the shoulder. "Calm DOWN, old friend. I won't have you doing something half-cocked. Think of the people you would be endangering. Think of what we could do with a cool head instead of rushing in angrily."

"Mid-Childa fell on my watch. The old Admirals are just nodding at the alien. I will not make the same mistake." And Regius pushed by, leaving his old friend who closed his eyes and sighed softly.

* * *

The jungle was hot and humid, something that Alicia found stifling even in the fog of what she believed was a dream. "What a lucid dream…" she murmured, pushing through underbrush she could swore she felt on her skin.

Stepping through what seemed like an eternity of overgrown plants, she came upon a huge pair of stone doors with a large symbol embedded within it, a crest with several animals. "Wow… how old is this…?"

"Very old," said a voice to the side and Alicia turned to see a young looking woman with red hair and a rather revealing green bikini, her hand clutching an ornate staff. "You are the first to answer my spirit call, young one, though you seem younger than I would expect for a potential wielder of the Great Power."

"I'm sorry… this is a dream and I'm going to wake up now…" Alicia reached up and pinched her neck, wincing as she did so. The woman smiled as Alicia pinched her neck again and winced again. "Okay… what's going on?"

"Really, you people from Earth are very odd, believing that magic couldn't telepathically call out to you?" inquired the woman. "I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phaedos."

"Alicia Testarossa Harlaown, and I'm not an Earthling, I'm from Mid."

"So you appear to be then," said Dulcea. Turning to the symbol on the front, she pointed out the animals. "Ape. Panther. Wolf. Crane. Bear. Frog. Chameleon and Falcon. Each one of them corresponds to the Ninja Level of what we call the Morphin Grid."

"I know of the Grid, the Rangers draw from it." Said Alicia.

"So there are Rangers then," said Dulcea. "What of Zordon?"

"He… died. Almost ten years ago," said Alicia, remembering the stories Tommy told them of the old wizard who was a father to the team for many a year.

"Then all is not lost, if his goodness survives within people," said Dulcea. "Listen to me carefully, young one, we haven't much time. A terrible enemy has arisen, woken by forces of evil that wished to control him. But he cannot be controlled, not by anyone, or anything. He is the Anti-Being, the ancient evil that once threatened the universe, and feared even by Dark Spectre himself."

"This being you speak of… would it have something to do with Mid-Childa being attacked by purple creatures?" asked Alicia.

"Then it has begun already," murmured Duclea. "Yes, yes it is. They are his personal footsoldiers, created by his own essence. They call them Oozelings, and him himself, Ivan Ooze."

"Ivan Ooze…"

"Alicia, for you to have been able to hear my voice speaks volumes," said Dulcea. "You need to go and find the other five who are open to my voice, and thus the Great Power that sleeps within these halls. Come to the planet Phaedos, and undertake the challenges."

"Whoa, wait a moment. I'm barely fourteen, I can't…"

"You can and you MUST," insisted Dulcea. "To wield the Great Power requires sponsorship from not only the guardian of the ruins, but of someone who is higher in power than you. But not only that, the Great Power is a primal force, more ancient than the Morphin Grid itself. To wield such power against an Anti-Being such as Ivan would require tremendous strength of heart."

"But that's not me!" exclaimed Alicia. "I'm just a girl even with magical powers at my disposal. My sister is more of a warrior than I am, my brother too! Uncle Tommy or Uncle Jason, or anyone! Why not them?"

"Haven't you been listening?" demanded Dulcea and she struck Alicia on the noggin. "The Great Power chooses who it belongs to! You MUST do this, for there is no other power that can stop Ooze. I am bound to the land, and cannot escape it, or I would face him myself."

Alicia rubbed her head. "There really isn't any other way, is there?"

"No, there is not. But take heart, young one. Wake up, and take the crystal at your side when you do. It will lead you to the people who will become the fighting force that will defeat Ooze and save countless lives before it is too late."

Alicia felt herself rise up and began to float, and in a rush of adrenaline, she woke up, breathing and sweating. It was already morning and sure enough, a crystal flashed next to her bedside.

Taking it, it flashed white and a keening cry of an animal flashed in her mind. "Velociraptor…"

* * *

Vice was kind of surprised when a young girl walked up to him, led by what appeared to be a glowing piece of quartz. "Come with me," said Alicia as she tugged on his shoulder. "We need to go."

"Hold on a moment, miss," said Vice. "I just got off the transport, what's this all about?"

"We need to go," insisted Alicia, the quartz flashing red. "You've been chosen."

Vice followed, completely bewildered. Though not as bewildered as Zest when she came up to him and pulled him away, the crystal flashing green for him. "Got any idea why we're being pulled together like this?" inquired Vice of the older man.

"None whatsoever," said Zest. "Little miss, we need to get back to our duties."

"Duties can wait," said Alicia stubbornly. "We've been chosen to defeat something and we need to GO."

"Go where?" The group stood in front of a large helicopter that was obviously Mid in nature. "Go… in that?"

"Can you fly it?" asked Alicia. "We need to go across the sea."

"… Sure, I guess…" Vice knew today was going to be really REALLY weird. He should have stayed in bed.

* * *

Kotoha knew she should have stayed in bed but here she was, standing in the presence of three Mid residents and a crystal flashing pink.

"Um, what's going on here?" asked Kotoha.

"Kotoha, isn't it?" said Alicia. "This is Vice and Zest, and I'm Alicia. We need to pick up more members but they should be en route by now."

"But… I have to stay and fight with my lord," protested Kotoha.

"Kotoha," said Takeru from behind her. "Go with them."

"But… Tono-sama…"

"Please." Kotoha blinked. Takeru never said please in that fashion. Bowing, she joined the rest of the team.

* * *

Arisa and Suzuka were surprised when a Mid helicopter touched down in front of their homes and Alicia stepped out of it.

"Alicia-chan, what's going on?" asked Suzuka as Alicia aimed a gem that flashed yellow and purple. "What's with the gem?"

"Looking for people, going to fight a big evil. Want in?" replied Alicia.

The two girls looked at each other and wide grins split their faces. After sitting on the sidelines for years, the pair was eager as they nodded.

* * *

"Alright, we got everyone we need," said Alicia as they turned their attention towards Nasada. "Now we need a ride."

"Well there's the Astro Megaship," said Arisa. "It's not being used right now is it?"

"I don't think so," said Suzuka.

"Astro Megaship?" inquired Kotoha and Zest. Vice had this big grin on his face. "What is that?"

"The famous flagship of the KO-35 Space Navy, and Megazord for the Space Rangers," said Vice. "I read about them in my briefings when I arrived on Earth. I wanna fly it…"

"Well you may get your chance. It's in Nasada, so fire up the engines and let's get there. We're burning daylight," said Alicia.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Suzuka and Kotoha stifled a giggle.

Andros shot her a look. Why did he work with kids? Oh right, you couldn't choose who the Power picks. EVER. Justin was the living proof of that.

"Almost. We should be arriving in an hour or so," said Andros. "Barring…"

The ship rumbled. "… Pirate attack," finished Andros lamely as the rest of the Astros flooded the ship bridge. "Battle stations!"

"Stupid space pirates," groaned TJ as he threw the Megalasers into overdrive, shooting down small fighters one by one. "Never here when you NEED them."

"I thought Divatox finally got a handle on these guys?" groaned Ashley as the Megaship banked sharply.

"You can't put a good pirate down," said Cassie. "Everyone buckle up, we're going to try the warp jump trick."

The stars blurred and there was a loud explosion behind them as screens flickered. After a few seconds, Zhane pulled them out of warp. "We clear?"

Carlos checked the instruments and nodded. "Yeah, we're clear. No space pirates following us."

"They've got to be rookies," said TJ, "we pulled that trick last time."

"Probably a different clan then," said Andros as he looked over at their passengers who were all in a nice neat little pile, thrown into a heap by the explosion. "Everyone in one piece?"

"Someone's elbow is in my face," groaned Suzuka.

"Kotoha-san, your face is in my butt…!"

"Sorry!"

"Who's poking my ear?"

Andros excused himself before he laughed himself sick. Some of the others didn't even bother.

* * *

"I like teleporting," said Suzuka as she appeared in a column of white light. "It's tingly."

"With any luck we can do it more. This way," said Alicia as she lead the group towards the cliffs.

It wasn't long until the guardian of the ruins showed up, leaping from the high rocks and doffing her hood. "Good, you finally came." She sounded just a little tense, possibly because of how long it took to assemble the team. "This way, follow me."

"Vice, you're staring," said Zest in a low voice.

"I've just never seen a battle bikini in person before," admitted Vice, taking up the rear. "How do you deal with it?"

"I work with Megane and Quint," said Zest simply.

"Ah."

* * *

"Before we begin, I must tell you a little history of this place," said Dulcea as the six assembled themselves around the campfire. "Millennia ago, a battle was fought, known simply across the galaxies as the Grid War. Beings of Light and Darkness fought for the safety of the universe, or to ruin it. During this time, Zordon of Eltare, the strongest White Morphin Master of the era, found six coins in a ruin and bestowed them upon a team of hand-picked warriors from all corners of the world. Lexian of Edenoi, then prince, Tal'cha of Sirius, Tibor of Dartha, Hyboria of Aquitar, Dulcea of Paranth and Tyra of Earth."

"Earth had a say in the Ranger community back then?" asked Kotoha, amazed.

"Yes. Zordon had a very unique stance on Earthlings and often claimed they would become the most formidable force in the universe; fierce warriors, healers, resistant to magic but open to wielding it. He caused quite a stir when he chose Tyra as the leader of the Rangers."

"Leader, you mean Red," said Vice.

"Yes, the first documented Red Female Ranger in existence. Headstrong Lexian was Blue, his technical advisor. Peaceful Hyboria was the healer, Yellow. Tibor, a runner of the plains of Dartha, was the swift Green. Tal'cha a former singer of Sirius, was Black. And I was Pink, the healer of the team, but fierce on the battlefield.

"We pushed the UAE to the brink, and defeated Rita Repulsa, locking her in the Dumpster and casting her deep into space. But it was soon after that the UAE pushed back in one final strike, unleashing the being known as Ivan Ooze.

"It was Dark Spectre's first folly that would soon lead to the devastation of UAE forces. Ivan was known as an Anti-Being, one of the primal enemies of the universe. The Morphin Grid, supported by Zordon and Zedd's eternal struggle, proved useless against him. World after world fell, and the forces of Darkness and Light united as one to bring him to his knees.

"The ancient Morphin Masters of the Alliance and the Dark Masters of the UAE worked together to uncover his one foil, and found here in the soil of Phaedos. We journeyed here and undertook the trials. Our powers changed, and we called ourselves the Ninjetti, as we drew from the third level of the grid.

"Empowered, we chased him to a planet where a fledging insect-based race was being born, and there we fought. We lost Tal'cha, Tibor and Hyboria, but we managed to capture him and seal him away in a hyperbolic chamber, and his twin war machines known as Ectomorphicons were dismantled and separated. One went to the ancient land you once called Belka, which is why I believe he attacked your world."

"He wants to resurrect this attack vehicle, probably a zord or something equally nasty," said Zest. "How troubling. That would explain why he's capturing people rather than killing them. He needs people to dig it up."

"Exactly. We have time before we need to mount the attack on him. Come, stand by the fire and look deep within yourselves."

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a blur for Arisa who had found herself clothed in a yellow ninja-like outfit with a large coin in the center of her chest, displaying the symbol of a Saber-Toothed Tiger, the Dino level of the Morphin Grid, but also the symbol of the Ninjetti animal she was part and parcel of. She was finding some of the benefits of being a Ninjetti warrior were not only physical speed, stamina and endurance, but the speed and magic-claw manifestations in civilian form? That was a PERK.

Suzuka had taken to the Chameleon quite well, her purple outline barely visible as she darted from tree to tree, being pursued by Zest, her sparring partner. Soon, she winked completely from sight and Zest found himself tackled from an invisible opponent.

The large man in blue stamped his feet and leaped forward like a wolf, letting out a pitched howl that startled Suzuka into visibility, the pair tumbling head over heels. Normally Arisa would be worried for her friend but the Ninjetti powers made them surprisingly tough. And Suzuka looked like she had fun as she winked out of visibility and slipped away from Zest who followed.

Kotoha, being a Firebird was practicing, well, setting things on fire and smothering them with her powers. She could use them to fly too, but that was an advanced technique, something that she was still building to. It was also a healing power, and she was running around healing up people from their rough and tumble practice.

And speaking of their other Mid resident, Vice was swinging from the trees effortlessly, a power of the Ape he embodied as he kept his distance from the silent hunter. Said silent hunter let out a keening wail that made Arisa think of Jurassic Park as Alicia burst from the tree-line, overtaking Vice and slamming him to the ground, her foot on his head. "I give!" exclaimed Vice with a laugh.

"Victory goes to the Velociraptor!" exclaimed Alicia and once more, Arisa marveled at how different Fate and Alicia were.

"LE-POUNCE!" exclaimed Suzuka, tackling said Velociraptor in a way that only a Chameleon could do. "Victory goes to the stealthiest!"

Arisa broke into giggles as Zest ran into the clearing, tripped on the dogpile and took them down, and Kotoha ran over, her hands alight with healing flames. "C'mon you guys, take this seriously!"

Dulcea smiled from her perch as she watched as an owl. They really were ready for this. The Great Power had chosen well.

* * *

Andros was dozing in his chair when the comm rang. Reaching over for it, he tabbed it and answered without opening his eyes, "Astro Megaship."

"Andros it's Tommy. Have you seen Arisa, Suzuka or Alicia around?"

Andros swore. It was a nasty Kerovian curse that caused mothers to wash kids' mouths out with soap for hours. He was glad Karone wasn't there to laugh at him for it. "Yeah I know where they are…"

"Andros. Is there something you forgot to tell us? We're also missing Vice and Zest from Mid," said Tommy, his voice dangerous.

"Sorry, Andros can't come to the phone right now, if you can leave your stardate…"

Andros was pushed out of his chair by TJ. "Sorry bout that Tommy, but they asked us for a ride two days ago."

Tommy groaned and palmed his face. "Where. Are. You. Guys."

"In orbit around Phaedos. I'll send you the coordinates. The shuttle's still in Nasada, go grab it and come over," said TJ, giving his fellow Red a look.

"We'll do that. Lindy's been worried sick. Tommy out."

Andros looked at TJ grumpily from his prone position. "You really have to stop mutinying."

"Only mutiny if we're not of the same color," said TJ, helping him to his feet. "You forgot to put the call in?"

"I assumed that they told someone where they were going," said Andros.

"Like we told the others where we were going during the Serpentera thing?"

Andros winced. "Point."

* * *

"I can't believe Alicia-chan left us behind!" exclaimed Nanoha as the girls had been gathered together for what was an "emergency meeting" of the future Ranger-Mage-Whatevers.

"When a higher power comes knocking," said Wendi with a roll of her eyes. "You answer the door."

"Still though!" exclaimed Nanoha. "She could be hurt, or lost or even dead!"

"Again," said Quattro and the girls glared at her.

Fate ignored that and sipped her latte. "I am sure oneesama has a purpose for doing so."

"Hey now, I'm sure whatever it is, she's fine, healthy and without harm," said Hayate placatingly.

"And if not, she's going to get SUCH a befriending!" exclaimed Nanoha.

Vivio decided not to comment on that. Nanoha's befriendings really hurt before the yuri kicked in.

* * *

"Ten minutes," said Alicia as she looked at her watch as Zest seemed to come back to life, the man blinking images out of his eyes. "What did you see?"

"Quint and Megane, being killed by Jail. And then I was next. What did you see?" replied Zest.

"The inside of a tube and mother's crazy face," said Alicia. "Fortunately I knew THAT was a dream and I snapped out of it quickly."

Zest nodded and sat down, straightening his blue tunic. "What do we have left?"

"Looks like Suzuka and Arisa are experiencing twin visions," said Alicia, looking at the girls who were clinging to one another. "And Vice is twitching, possibly thinking he's dead but he'll get through that. And Kotoha, well…"

Kotoha was fawning over a tree and Zest sweated. "I see…"

Soon though, Kotoha snapped out of it and blushed hard. "O-oh my… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…!"

"It's fine," said Alicia with a smile. "What did you see?"

Kotoha went red, and tried to hide under her pink hood. "Tono-sama… declaring his love for me…" she squeaked out.

"You must really admire him then," said Zest as he watched Vice sit up, exhaling sharply. "Welcome back."

"God, that was so weird," groaned Vice. "I was reliving the day when…" He suddenly clammed up.

"Looks like this is one of the tests. Probably a test of self," said Alicia. "There'll most likely be one at the end of the trip."

"AUGH!" exclaimed Suzuka and Arisa as they leaped back from a rather hot-looking lesbian kiss.

"Welcome back, you two," said Zest, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my," squeaked Kotoha, burying her face in her outfit.

* * *

Lindy was not amused. She was downright livid at Andros, yelling at him and calling him irresponsible and a bad man.

Chrono was trying not to grin, as he was worried for Alicia too. TJ was grinning madly, enjoying Andros' pained expression like he wasn't getting enough fiber.

Finally as Lindy's tirade boiled down, Andros said, "Look, we have another day. They'll be back soon, and they need to do this."

"They're children! Except for Vice and Zest!"

"But you can't pick who the Power wants," said Chrono. "Mother, be reasonable."

Lindy looked pained. "But… my little girl is down there with tigers, lions and bears in that forest!"

"Oh my," quipped Cassie. "And it's a jungle, not a forest."

"It could be Jurassic Park for all I care!" exclaimed Lindy hotly.

"Okay, who here actually gets the reference to that?" inquired Carlos and everyone raised their hands, even Chrono, who had JUST saw the movie two days ago. "Good, I don't feel old."

* * *

"Here it is, the monolith," said Zest. "Wide Area Search."

Balls of light flew out as he checked the surroundings. "Doesn't seem like there's anything here."

"The area must be shielded then," said Vice. "So where's that test?"

As if on cue, six pillars of smoke boiled upwards from the ground and resolved into black-suited Ninjetti warriors, all bearing the same face but with white eyes and teeth. Arisa squeaked. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes," hissed the monochrome Arisa, bearing teeth. "You expected something else?"

"Well, I suppose this WAS expected," muttered Suzuka as she looked at her opponent. Her opponent grinned, bit her thumb and black blood poured from it as it licked the blood running down its fingers. "Eew."

"Who here's seen this before?" No one but Kotoha raised her hand. "In a movie?"

"Yes," said Kotoha. "They defeated them by swapping off."

Zest nodded as he turned to Kotoha's double. "I will take yours then."

"Pick a dance partner. Let's do it!" exclaimed Vice. "The Ape!"

"The Velociraptor!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Firebird!"

"The Chameleon!"

"The Saber-Toothed Tiger! WHOA!"

Arisa ducked the first attack and the battle was on.

* * *

"Hey Andros, I'm getting a massive surge of energy from the jungle," said Carlos, manning the sensors.

"Morphin energy?"

"Yeah, but it's like twenty times more potent. I think the team's done."

In a shower of light, six forms appeared of varying heights, all bearing various different outfits but united by a common theme: the animal symbol on their chest.

Zest was dressed in a blue-and-white wolf-themed bodysuit, gloves and a jacket that fell to his knees, giving him the impression of a Ranger without the helmet and a Mid-style jacket similar to his preferred outfit. There was a small Wolf coin at his chest protecting his heart.

Arisa and Suzuka were in matching "magical girl" style outfits, if in concept. Arisa's hair was up in two small pigtails like Nanoha, but around her neck was a green scarf and her body was covered in a yellow dress-like jacket with a shawl around her shoulders. Long black stockings peeked out from under her dress-like outfit with metal boots and at her side was a Japanese style sword with no guard. At her chest was a symbol of the Saber-toothed Tiger.

Suzuka on the other hand wore a white and black miniskirted outfit lined with ruffles here and there and a red bow with a purple tint to everything. Her bow itself was affixed with a coin bearing a Chameleon on it, and in her hands she bore a Western-style cross, which she held by the middle of the ring portion, a book hovering next to her.

Kotoha was dressed in the uniform of a Shinkenger for it was all she knew, but it was heavily armored, looking much stronger; and at her side was her Shinkenmaru, which had seemed to have a stronger appearance. Her chest bore the symbol of the Firebird and instead of her usual yellow, it was pink in color.

Vice raised the helmet of his mecha pilot-type outfit, boots, gloves, flight suit and on his chest was the symbol of the Ape, all in red. It was reminiscent to the famous outfit of the first hero of mecha pilots, Koji Kabuto, and he grinned at all of them.

Alicia was the final to materialize in that shower of white light. The overall design of Fate's uniform was there, but that was where the similarities ended, starting with the white bodysuit. Wearing gloves with lots of armor to them and mechanical looking boots that extended to mid-thigh, she was smirking as her skirt ruffled, all in white with some yellow highlights. Her head was framed with an open half-mask with a guard around her neck, and the device she carried wasn't a polearm, but a massive hooked sword that was engraved with the symbol of the Velociraptor.

"Hello, everyone, Mother," said Alicia.

THUMP. Lindy fainted.

* * *

"You know, I would have expected more opposition by now," mused Ivan as he was watching the Ectomorphicon being unearthed. "A strike team or an air assault or something."

In a shower of colored light, the new Ninjetti Rangers appeared in the middle of the quarry. "Oh, there we go, I knew something was missing," exclaimed Ivan.

"Ivan Ooze, SPD! We're taking you in." exclaimed Alicia.

"You really should learn by now that…" began Ivan before his eyes fell on the coin on Alicia's chest. "… Where did you get the Ninjetti powers?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Suzuka, raising her weapon.

"Let's go, guys, but take care not to hit any of the people!" exclaimed Vice, drawing his weapon.

In response, Ivan let out a terrible cry as he summoned Oozelings, ten thousand strong.

* * *

"The fight for Mid has begun," said Anubis to the officials of Mid-Childa. "Our team of Rangers has gone in to confront Ivan Ooze directly. Expect a little bit of collateral damage."

"Just how much collateral are we looking at?" asked one of the Admirals.

"In a word? Make sure you've got enough insurance."

* * *

"If you want something done right, you do it yourself!" snapped Ivan, having watched his entire Oozeling army get destroyed by six newbies and their overpowered attacks. Really, what did they teach kids nowadays?

And he flowed directly into the giant Ectomorphicon. Pity that he only had one. Another would have been so nice to have.

The first step squished a group of Oozelings, which were absorbed into the frame. The second sent the Rangers scattering. Lasers scoured the land as de-zombified people who had been woken up by the Rangers blasting the source of the ooze that wasn't himself into little bits were running for the hills.

"If I can't have the city, I'll just burn it to the ground!" laughed Ivan as he stormed through Mid.

Boom. The Ground Forces building was half-destroyed. BOOM. There went the other half. THOOM THOOM went cannons and the big landmarks of the city were being taken out one by one.

"Aw man," groaned Vice as the dorms were taken out. "My stuff!

"Worry about it later Vice," said Zest. "What now?"

Alicia raised her hand to the sky. "Zord Attack Vehicles, DESCEND!"

* * *

It was a clash of titans really, the newly dubbed Ninjetti Megazord formed from six attack vehicles at once as it stood ready in front of the Ivan-Bot.

"Alright guys, lets bring the pain!" exclaimed Alicia, throwing the machine into gear.

"Oh really, and how are you going to get that famous opening shot in?" snorted Ivan-Bot as he raised the tower in his hand like a weapon.

"Ninjetti Driver!" exclaimed Zest, throwing his zord arm forward and a blast of energy slammed into Ivan who was caught flat-footed.

"C'mon, Kotoha!" exclaimed Suzuka as she and Kotoha threw their zords into motion, the feet speeding to a incredible pace as Vice fired up his arm.

"Ninjetti Corkscrew Kick!"

Ivan had a moment to exclaim, "Uh oh," before the kick burst right through him. "This… gah… damnit…"

"There's our opening!" grinned Arisa. "Deploying Power Sword!"

The tail of the Velociraptor flipped around and locked into place as it hummed with Power.

Ivan stumbled upwards and groaned. "Oh no…"

The Megazord swung, and Ivan caught it for all of two seconds. And then the attack cleaved through him like butter. The resulting explosion knocked the zord into the ocean, covering the city in a spray of purple ooze.

* * *

The new team was having pizza in SPD that evening, having been shipped back to Earth as the clean up crews worked on getting Mid back into shape. "So, what do we call ourselves?" asked Vice.

"People are already calling us Ninjetti," said Alicia. "We may as well go with that."

"Ninjetti Rangers. I kind of like that," said Kotoha. "But my fight is still going on against the Gedoushou."

"We can come and help then," said Zest. "Regius is already giving me time off for Ranger duties. Although, I think he'll blow a gasket later if we destroy anything else on Mid."

"I hear that," said Suzuka. "Nanoha-chan looked so proud of us though when we came back!"

Arisa grinned as she munched on her slice. "Not the only magical girls in the place. Now we're both!"

"Well, with most of Mid destroyed a lot of the TSAB have moved operations to Earth," said Vice. "We should be ready to go soon too."

The group toasted. "To the Ninjetti."


	11. Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS Part 1

Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS

* * *

"You all stand here, prepared in mind, body and spirit, in order to become the elite police force known throughout the galaxy as Space Patrol Delta. Your ranks are filled with people from this world, off world and the worlds beyond. You will work together, to bring a brighter future. We are unbreakable. We are Space Patrol Delta!"

As one, the huge group of assembled cadets saluted. "Dismissed!" barked Anubis as they started to break up.

Nanoha exhaled. "Oh man, I think I'm about to pass out…"

"Take a few breaths Nanoha-chan," said Fate reassuringly. "Sis, stop fidgeting!"

"We've been dismissed, we can fidget all we want," chuckled Alicia as Wendi slung her arm around her shoulder. "So, we've finally got what we worked for all this time, huh?"

"Uh huh," said the younger Vivio, the current record holder of the youngest graduate next to Einhart who she held hands with. "We should be ready to go soon though. We've got to pick up those new kids Fate-neechan adopted."

"Oh yeah, how are they?" asked Hayate as the small kidlet Rein stood next to her, watching a butterfly fly by and waving her short arms at it. "Are they a handful?"

"Well, let's all go and pick them up, okay?" said Fate. "Where's Quattro? Shouldn't she have been here at grad?"

"Feh, sis is already with Dr. Manx," laughed Wendi. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

* * *

"Silver team get into position!" barked Eric as Subaru and Tiana positioned themselves behind large pieces of wreckage, the rest of the SPD Cadets from their training periods flanking around them. The mechanical opponents marched down the street, brass with mechanical whirring noises.

Teana gripped her pistol as she nodded as Subaru who cracked her knuckles. "Open fire!"

Shots of lasers and magic rang out from the team under cover, slamming into the opponents. "Hand to hand!" ordered Eric as the team rushed forward, kicking and punching.

Teana spun into a well matched pair of windmill kicks along with Subaru as they covered each other's back. Shots from Teana's gun slammed into the opponents as Subaru caved in the head of one of the others. "Ready?" asked Subaru.

"Ready!" The pair pulled out small devices and slotted them into the top of a pair of twinned devices on their wrists as they hit the lever on the front of them. "RPM! Get in Gear!"

In an explosion of light, two Rangers appeared on the battlefield, one dressed in green, the other in black. "Alright, let's take them down!"

"TIME!" roared Eric and the pair stopped short as the enemies vanished. "Subaru, Teana, what the hell are you two doing?"

Series Green looked sheepish. "Er, morphing?"

"I didn't give the order to morph," said Eric Meyers sternly. "But good job thinking about it."

"Sir?" said Series Black.

"Look around you." And the pair did, noticing the snipers on the rooftops. The pair cringed in unison. "It wouldn't have protected everyone. Think about that."

Eric tabbed a button on his Quantum Morpher and the holographic scenery faded away. "Alright, pack it up! We've got the new teams to assign!"

* * *

"Hanamori Kotoha, reporting as ordered sir." Said Kotoha, saluting Anubis.

"At ease." Said Anubis as she shifted to the at ease stance. "After reviewing some records from the Ninjetti Team, I've been asked to put you in charge of a new team, training in the way of the sword."

"Me sir?" gaped Kotoha. "But… I cannot! I'm not a teacher…"

"You come highly recommended by the 19th Head of the Shiba Clan," said Anubis, looking over the files of the Shinkengers fighting the Gedoushou. "As well as your own teammates who believe you deserve a better position. Alicia T. Harlaown has put in your name for Captainship of the new task force being put together as a senior member of the task force. Do you accept the position?"

Kotoha felt faint but she nodded, straightening up. "Hai! Er, yes sir!"

"That's what I wanted to hear," said Anubis, clearly pleased. "Let me introduce you to your fellow captains. Come in!"

Kotoha turned and smiled. "Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan!"

"Kotoha-chan!" chorused the pair.

"Suzuka and Arisa have been your companions for nearly five years now through thick and thin. Commander Zest and Sargeant Major Vice will be serving with you as well. Captain Alicia will be heading up the formation in tandem with Hayate Yagami and her team of Rangers."

"Sir, are we going to be training Rangers?" asked Kotoha.

"Indeed you are. The best of the best, working alongside the joint commission until further notice. Dismissed!"

* * *

Erio Mondal had never been on Earth in his short life until now, but he was looking around the city in awe. It was advanced yes, but lacked the holographic screens he was so used to on Mid. His companion, a pink haired girl named Caro Ru Lushe was also looking around, gazing at the humans and non humans and everything else in between.

"It's so different from Mid," said Erio softly as a pair of aliens with large crests on their heads and blue skin walked by. "We never see this many non-humans everywhere."

"It's very different for me as well," said Caro softly. The pair had met up and they were waiting for their pick up in the airport.

"Excuse me," said a soft voice as a young girl with long pink-violet hair stood there, clutching a bag to her chest. Beside her was a tall insect-like creature who hovered protectively over her shoulder. "Are you two Caro and Erio?"

"Yeah, how do you know us?" asked Erio.

In response, the girl held out a pair of pictures, one of Caro, one of Erio. "I was sent to meet you here and wait for our ride. My name is Lutecia Alphine, my mother is a TSAB Mage."

"And I'm Agito!" added the loud voice of a small voice that appeared from her hair. "Ne, ne, Lu, these two look kind of wimpy."

"Hey!" Stammered Erio.

"Um…" said Caro, staring at the small floating girl.

"Eh? You looking at something?" asked Agito. "I'm Agito, the greatest Unison Device in the known universe! I look after Lu when her mom's not around!"

"Agito please," blushed Lutecia.

"I believe we will be in the same squad," said Lu.

"Huh? Is the TSAB hiring kids now en masse?" asked Erio.

"I guess we're all good at what we do," said Caro, shuffling her feet.

* * *

"Newbies," said Nanoha, leaning on Raising Heart.

"Yep," said Fate, resting on Bardiche.

"Fresh meat," said Hayate, earning a look from the pair.

Reinforce Eins palmed her face as Reinforce Zwei asked, "Why fresh meat?"

"Don't scare them you three, you're just part-time instructors for this whole venture," said Reinforce Eins softly.

"Yes MOM," chorused the three.

Subaru leaned over to Teana and whispered, "These are our instructors? The white devil, the thunder goddess and the mistress of cosplay?"

"Why can't anyone on this planet be normal?" lamented Teana.

Caro, Erio and Lu shifted, deciding not to reply as the three instructors giggled maniacally between each other. Kotoha tried to ignore them as she cleared her throat. "Alright everyone," said Kotoha. "If you are unaware of who I am, I am your new instructor, the head mentor for the team soon to be designated as the Series RPM StrikerS Tactical Defense Squad. Or Power Rangers for short. Two of you, Teana-chan and Subaru-chan, have been assigned Series Black and Series Green respectively. Erio-kun, Caro-chan and Lu-chan will be assigned series red, blue and yellow respectively."

"It is our job as senior Rangers to train you in all possible forms of combat, scenarios and experience," added Kotoha. "Though technically I am not quite a Ranger, but a Ninjetti Warrior and former Shinkenger, but let's not quibble."

"Um, do your best everyone!" And she bowed.

* * *

"Tests are complete," said Quattro, doffing her glasses as she rubbed her eyes.

"What do the readouts say?" asked Hayley of the younger girl.

"Top 99th Percentile at least," said Quattro with a grin. "These girls and guy are definitely Ranger material. I'd say they outclass A-Squad in ways that are unique."

"Don't let Tiida hear that; he'd never let his sister live it down," laughed Kat from the other side of the room.

"Speaking of Tiida, how's he doing after…?" said Hayley. Kat frowned. "That bad huh?"

"He blames himself for Devin's injury, but they'll both live. Tommy's already dragged him out for Kidnap Therapy," said Kat.

"Father too," said Quattro. "They're determined not to lose anyone. And Devin will be out of the hospital soon."

"That's good. Can't have people going crazy on us." Said Hayley.

"Crazy-er you mean," pointed out Kat. "Sanity is relative on this planet."

* * *

Erio was unpacking his things when the door swished open. "Hi there, you must be my new roommate," said a young teenager with messy brown hair and dressed in the standard SPD uniform. "At least I think you're my new roommate because when I left the room this morning there was no name other than mine on the door and now there's a name on the door so I figured there was something to do with the new luggage in the room. Hi I'm Bridge Carson."

_He's not even breathing hard from speaking that much…_ stared Erio before nodding politely and holding out his hand for Bridge. "Erio Mondal, from Mid. A pleasure to meet you Bridge-san."

"Nice to meet you too," said Bridge and he shook hands, and Erio noticed he wore gloves. "And please, it's just Bridge. I've never gotten to the whole Japanese politeness thing."

"Bridge," said Erio. "Um, gloves?"

"Oh right, well I was born with special powers and it was linked to my hands so to keep from overwhelming myself I wear gloves." Said Bridge, wiggling his fingers.

"Oh I get it. That's actually quite amazing. Where are you assigned by the way?"

"Cadet right now, working my way up to a squad position," said Bridge. "How about you?"

"Just newly assigned to the prototype team, RPM." Said Erio. "Something to do about being trained by senior Rangers."

"Oh really? Yeah, I've got a tutor myself, Alicia of Riot SPD. She's got this fantastic recipe for buttery toast."

* * *

"And this is our room, four to a room and all," said Sydney Drew as she pointed out the room which was tastefully done up in pink and a few other colors. "You guys can choose whatever bunk you want except the one with the pink sheets."

"It's very nice though," said Caro as she and Lutecia walked in, their familiars following close behind. "And it has a nice view of the city."

"Yeah, one of the great things about this room," said Syd. "So you two are the new RPMers huh?"

"RPMers?" inquired Lu curiously.

"Yeah, RPM. You know, Get in Gear? The new team that's being formed up by the veterans as an experiment." Said Syd with a grin. "Don't worry; you'll learn the lingo around here. RPM, Riot, SPD, EVAC, Shevac…"

"What's the last one again?" said Caro.

"Oh shoot it's her, evac!" translated Syd, censoring herself for the younger girls. "It's a term used for any of the more powerful teams, like the Ninjetti, Riot or whoever. Typically designed for those all-girl teams but it's become a general term now."

* * *

"Erio Mondal, you'll be operating Series Red. It comes with a five second attack burst of time-space manipulation accompanied with a sword in order to be used during melee combat. Caro Re Luche, you will be commanding Series Yellow, which has a zip charger for distance attacks as well as a three second energy burst, or chi attack as you will. And finally, Lutecia Alpine, you will be commanding Series Blue, which comes armed with both Road Blaster and a ten second time burst, capable of freezing time." Kat Manx looked at the team. "Any questions so far?"

Erio raised a hand. "Um, our Devices…"

"They will be developed for tandem use with the RPM technology, but for now will be used later in training," said Kat. "Yes?"

Caro put her hand down. "No pink?"

"A pink ranger hasn't been developed for this. Sorry, you'll have to change your wardrobe around just a little," said Kat and Caro nodded. "Anything else?"

"Um, when we morph, is it really necessary to scream RPM Get in Gear at the top of our lungs?" asked Lutecia.

Kat looked pained. "It's a voice recognition technology for both safety and secure transformation."

"One last thing Miss Manx, um… what's with the eyes?"

"Eyes?"

"Right there, on the front of our zords," said Erio, pointing at the diagram of the Hawkzord.

"They are not eyes. They are optical sensors for the zords heads up display." Said Kat, rolling her eyes. Yes, she thought they were eyes too.

"But they look… like…" fumbled Erio.

"Eyes." Said Caro.

"Big googly anime eyes," said Lutecia.

"… next question."


	12. Power Rangers Decade Part 1

It Could Always Be Worse: Vivio's Magical Adventure

Written by Shaun Garin

* * *

Self, when you see a magic mirror in the middle of the road, never EVER pick it up. And what did you do? YOU PICKED IT UP!

This was Vivio's thoughts as she careened through space and time, rushing further and further into wherever the hell this mirror was sending her. Faster and faster she flew until with a loud banging noise, she landed.

Spitting up gravel, she groaned and rolled over onto her back. It was evening and in the middle of a city. "Oh man," groaned Vivio as she sat up, holding her head. The mirror was still gripped in her hand and thankfully not broken. After all, everyone knew that magic mirrors were the bane of existence.

"You really put your foot into it this time Vivio," she groaned to herself, pulling out the Riot Morpher and keying in a frequency. "SPD this is Vivio Hart, calling in on all frequencies, can you read me?"

Static.

"SPD this is Vivio Hart, can you read me? I'm setting up a beacon for retrieval. No doubt Mom's freaking on me by now." With a disgusted noise, she shut off her Morpher. "Damnit, I'm out of range. Must be on an undocumented world."

"Help me…!"

Vivio startled. Wait, voices in her head? That wasn't hers?

"Help me, someone…! Anyone who can lend me your power, please…!"

"Aw man, here we go again." Cursing her hero complex, Vivio bolted into the city, looking for the source of it.

* * *

The source of the voice said to be a very familiar ferret as Vivio ran up to it, but before she could do anything about it, a group of girls came around the corner and Vivio bolted into the trees, her white-rimmed SPD uniform standing out.

She blinked. "Suzuka, Arisa and… Nanoha. Huh. Am I in another reality again? I must be if there's Yuuno there and… wait, this isn't Reefside…"

As she pondered over the situation, the girls had taken Yuuno and Vivio followed in a mostly stealthy-like manner.

* * *

Vivio had gotten a few snippets of conversation from the others. This was Unimari City, and it was in Japan. It was definitely another world and Nanoha didn't seem to know about her magic yet. Strike one for being in her same universe.

Strike two was the giant dustbunny that exploded through the wall when Vivio was catching a few z's on the roof of the clinic, and the subsequent chase into the rest of the city. That was kind of frustrating. Vivio was about to step in when Nanoha transformed her barrier jacket with the longest route she had ever heard in her life. "Lyrical Magical," snickered Vivio. "Whatever happened to SPD Emergency?"

Looking at herself, she decided she needed to take some… liberties with the whole situation.

Hacking into the school records and making a false paper trail was child's play, courtesy of Kat Manx's training in an alien setting. The transformation magic, not so much, but she managed to distill the magical power into a nice concentrated form.

As such, Vivio Hart, an exchange student from America was attending Nanoha's class, much to her chargin. Sacred Heart, her plushie was hiding in her bag, the hybrid device playing the part of a plush toy.

* * *

Rule number one when you went to another time and/or place, blend in. And Vivio was a mistress of blending in. Until she was rescued, there was no reason for her to stand out, right?

"Vivio-chan, do you want to come with us to Nanoha-chan's family shop?" inquired Suzuka of the new student.

"Hmm? Well sure, I could do that," said Vivio, clearly surprised at the offer.

As the girls headed home, Arisa asked her all sorts of questions. "Where are you from in America?" inquired Arisa.

"Reefside, a small town in California," said Vivio.

"Oh I see. You speak Japanese very well," said Suzuka, clearly impressed.

Vivio had to blush. Japanese was her POOREST language in the world. It was by virtue that the Power acted as a universal translator. "Ah, well I have a friend who is from Japan."

"Oh?" said Nanoha and Vivio realized she blundered into problems. "Like who?"

"Ah, Nancy, Alicia and Sarah," said Vivio, quickly adding, "Their parents are both American and Japanese."

"That would explain the western names," said Suzuka and Vivio let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"Where are you staying for the time being?" inquired Nanoha.

ERK!

"Um… nowhere really… just arrived today…"

The girls shared an aghast look. "You don't know? That's terrible! What about your parents?"

"Um…"

Figuring Vivio's fidgeting for something different, Arisa hugged her. "You poor girl, we didn't know! Come on, we'll let you stay with us!"

"That's right! My home is your home!" added Suzuka.

"Mmm!" exclaimed Nanoha.

This is the worst! screamed Vivio's inner monologue. What else could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"AH! After ten thousand years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth!"

* * *

Yuuno was certain there was something magical about the new girl. Not only had she moved like a trained warrior, she exuded a force that seemed like Power to him. Power with a capital P, something he was unfamiliar with.

His suspicions were confirmed when the girl ran out the house when a honest-to-god MONSTER ATTACK happened; a squadron of foot soldiers, gray with alien clay-like faces were bubbling all over the attack zone. Nanoha obviously wanted to help but they were all over the place.

Following Vivio from a distance, he gasped as the girl grew up in a flash of light and took on the foot soldiers with her bare hands and feet, dressed in some kind of uniform.

Putties. They had been briefed on their existence in SPD but this was the first time that Vivio had ever fought them before.

Why Putties? Shouldn't have Zordon called his Rangers by now? Why here and not in Angel Grove? thought Vivio as she flipped one over her shoulder and it shattered on the ground with a bubbling hiss.

"EEEK!" exclaimed an innocent civilian as she was manhandled by the Putties. Said innocent was Suzuka and Vivio groaned. "Oh, damnit!"

With a textbook flying kick, she booted it in the head as she turned to Suzuka. "Go, run!"

"Vivio?"

Vivio winced. "Now's not the time for this! RUN!"

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide!" gloated the vaguely winged simian in golden armor. "This world will belong to Rita Repulsa!"

"Oh great, Goldar," groaned Vivio. She turned to the sky and yelled, "Zordon! If you can hear me, make with the defenders of the world by now!"

No answer. And Goldar gloated, "It's no use human! Calling to Zordon of Eltare for help isn't going to get a reply!"

"We'll see about that then," said Vivio as she snapped out her Riot Morpher. "Sacred Heart!"

[integrating~!] chimed the bunny plushie as it wrapped itself around the morpher. [setup complete!]

"SPD RIOT ENFORCER!" Vivio thrust out her hand and unleashed a blast of power that protected her from the attackers. In a shower of light, Vivio drew her bladed lance and spun it around. "SPD Riot 5 White Ranger!"

"Uh oh," said Goldar. A Power Ranger. With a capital P.

This could be bad.

"SPD Riot Blaster!" The plushie latched onto the front of the powerful looking axe which transformed into a gun.

Yeah, it would hurt a lot.

"FIRE!"

Goldar teleported out as the Putties were blown to hell.

Though who shoots bunny plushies at the opponent? Obviously someone with a demented mind.

* * *

"Well it could have been a whole lot worse," said Nanoha as Vivio banged her head on the table of the Midoriya café table. Suzuka was patting the older girl on the back and Arisa had a look akin to worship. "What were those things again?"

"Putties," said Vivio. "But what I don't get is why they're here, in Japan. They should be attacking Angel Grove."

"That could be a matter of geography," said Miyuki, spreading down a map of California. "Look, none of those cities you mentioned exist. No Angel Grove, no Reefside, no nothing."

Vivio banged her head on the table again.

"So something you want to tell us, Nanoha-chan?" asked Arisa in that sugary saccharine tone of hers.

"ERK! What do you mean?" blushed Nanoha. "There's nothing going on!"

"You transformed in front of me to protect me," said Arisa and Vivio realized that was where Nanoha and Arisa was in the whole mess. "Magical Girl Nanoha, I like it!"

"Mou…!"

"Well if it helps, she's one in my world?" said Vivio.

"Yeah, but still!" exclaimed Nanoha.

"Well we'll just have to wait for the next Jewel Seed to reveal itself," said Yuuno, having come out of the woodwork. "But soon the TSAB will be here with questions."

"And Fate Testarossa," said Vivio, earning looks from the others. "What, you didn't think that you were the ONLY one who had an eye on those did you Yuuno? Dad took care of her in our world, and she's my sister."

"I thought your name was Vivio Hart?" asked Suzuka.

"Yeah, Vivio Hart Testarossa Oliver." She shrugged. "My family's kind of weird like that." She frowned. "But what I don't get is why Zordon wasn't here."

"Maybe the old sage doesn't exist here?" inquired Arisa.

"Maybe…" Vivio looked over into the mountains. "Suzuka, how long do you think it would take to search for a temple in the middle of the mountains?"

"Hmm, two, three days tops?"

"Can you do it for me? I'd like to check a theory."

* * *

Nanoha fought a giant kitty. It was par for the course.

She also got her butt kicked by Fate. Vivio found this particularly funny. Especially when Nanoha said she had "amazing gentle eyes."

* * *

"Found something here," said Suzuka three days later. "It's close to the place we're going on vacation for."

"Well, field trip. Pack your bags, swimsuits and be sure to hold onto your panties," said Vivio, folding her arms across her ample bosom, something all three girls thought was incredibly unfair for a girl to be hiding under that Lolita body of hers. "When we go on vacation, magical girls get attacked. It's in the handbook."

"Sure they will," teased Arisa. "Sure they will."

"Fine, don't believe me. I'm going to be hiking. Try not to blow up anything important while I'm gone."

* * *

Vivio pulled herself up over the ledge as she found herself standing in front of the Command Center. "Just like the map said," said Vivio.

The distant crackle of thunder alerted her to a battle in the valley below and she rolled her eyes. "Told them. But does anyone listen to the genre savvy? Noooooo."

Pushing the doors open which opened without the use of a Power Coin, Vivio frowned as she stepped into the dark room. "Zordon? Alpha?"

Panning a flashlight around, she scowled at the turned-off Alpha. "C'mon, let's get you back on your feet…"

* * *

"Aiyiyiyiyiyi! Zordon, what happened?" asked Alpha as he was reactivated, powered and informed of the attack.

"An evil energy surge knocked all of our systems offline," reported Zordon, the old sage looking apologetic about the whole thing. "Apparently Rita thought ahead, and prevented us from acting in on time. Thank you for your aid, young Ranger."

"All in the days work for SPD," said Vivio. "You need to find your five Rangers stat. But I gotta ask, whatever happened to Angel Grove?"

"The city burnt to the ground during the frontier age," said Zordon, "Due a massive fire. I relocated to the second best location, and set up command here outside of a ley nexus."

"Here in Japan. Makes sense. And it would explain why I was able to access the Grid here too," said Vivio. "Who did you have in mind?"

* * *

Kyouya wasn't too certain about the whole sentai thing but it didn't stop him from raising the Morpher to the sky and calling on the power of the Tyrannosaurus when the next battle began. Miyuki looked great in yellow though.

Rounding out their group were two of their live-ins: Akira Joshima and Feng Lianfei, the combat waitresses of the Midoriya, and Shinobu Tsukimura in pink, black and blue respectively. Vivio stood to the side, smug as their temporary mentor.

"You guys looked good out there," said Vivio honestly as they returned from their first battle."

As Zordon laid out the rules of Ranger combat, Vivio checked her watch. Ten days away from home. It was most definitely that SPD had discovered her location.

* * *

"STOP!" exclaimed Chrono as he got between Fate, Arf, Yuuno and Nanoha. "By command of the TSAB you are ordered to stop!"

"You idiot, you don't just stand there, catch them!" berated another familiar and gladly appreciated voice of the older Chrono as he appeared and before Fate and Arf knew it, were judged. "Yo."

"CHRONOOOOOOO~!" exclaimed Vivio, hugging him, much to the shock of the other who was mouthing things about Temporal Disturbances and WTF. "Are you here by yourself? Please tell me you're not. Please tell me you brought ZORDS."

"No, yes and yes, we brought zords," said Chrono placatingly as he hugged his step-sister.

"What's going on here?" exploded the younger Chrono. "You're in direct violation of temporal law!"

"Oh, temporal law can put a sock in it," groused Chrono, rolling his eyes. "Durandal, was I ever this much of a stick in the mud?"

[Nope sir,] chirped the device. [Not since the Seed Incident.]

"THAT is reassuring," said Vivio, rolling her eyes. "So, now what? Do we go to the Garden and kick butt?"

* * *

"Jewel Seeds respond to thoughts and desires," said Chrono. "Everyone clear your minds!"

Without warning, the Jewel Seed popped into the air, earning a curse from Chrono before Nanoha could seal it. "What happened there? Who thought of something? Who was it?"

All eyes went to Vivio who was cringing and trying to sneak away. "Vivio, what did you do?"

"I dunno… it just popped in there," said Vivio weakly. "Something from my childhood just popped into my head, something nothing…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" exclaimed Chrono loudly. Little Chrono blinked.

"Wait, is the ground shaking?" said the little Chrono as they looked up at the giant form stomping through the middle of Unimari.

"Holy puff puffing… VIVIO!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to conjure up the Stay Puft!"


	13. Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS Part 2

Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS 2

* * *

Erio had to admit it: Bridge was either crazy or a genius or both. And he was hedging on the second. The flighty toast-obsessed young man was something that put his own skills to shame.

"So if you redirect the flow here, you'll get a bigger output with your RPM Morpher," said Bridge as he and Erio worked on tuning up their respective pieces of equipment.

"All of that by crossing the wires here. Why in the world didn't we get this done earlier?" inquired Erio.

Bridge shrugged as he popped a piece of toast in his mouth. "Probably because no one really thinks within the box. Or outside it. Or maybe within the box that's outside the box. I think."

"Hey, works for me," said Erio with a chuckle.

The door swished open at that moment as housekeeping came in. "Excuse me," said the young man, bowing his head a little. "Is there anything I can do today?"

"Ah yes," said Erio as he gestured at the pile of laundry. "You could do those for us?"

The man's smile was wide as he nodded. "Ah, of course! Excuse me!" And with efficient movements, he scooped it up and said, "I'll get it done for you both in an hour's time!"

Bridge watched him go and asked, "So why are you letting housekeeping do all our laundry?"

"Because I like Mr. Hino," said Erio. "He's always looking to help out around here."

"Ah. Works for me!"

* * *

RPM was currently messy, panting and slumped over the concrete as Vita shouldered Graf Eisen. "Man you three, you did good today. Basic training's over. Go cool down and get some food."

"Yes, ma'am," the three chorused as they hobbled off.

"Oh, they were really good," said the young man from housekeeping to the side and Vita turned. "Hi."

"Eiji Hino right?" inquired Vita and Eiji nodded. "Heh. You watched all of that?"

"Ah, yes, I did," said Eiji with a rub of his head. "I wanted to see the future generation first hand. It's good they work so hard."

"Hmm…" Vita looked over at him again and shrugged. "For a housekeeper you're pretty observant. So, what's your skill?"

"Hmm?" inquired Eiji.

"You can't be a normal housekeeper," said Vita. "You've seen some action, as the way you walk."

"Ah… yes, I have," said Eiji, suddenly looking old and tired. "I was in a warzone once, a few months back. It changed me."

Vita bit her lip. Drat. Not the kind of response she wanted but… "Sorry. Hey, c'mon. You need food right? The cafeteria's open."

"Oh? Thank you," said Eiji, clapping his hands together and bowing a little. "But don't they need money?"

"Pssh, not right now. I'll say you're our guest."

Eiji's smile could have lit up a city block.

* * *

"You've got your first assignment," said Kotoha. "Accompanied by Sgt. Vice, you three will be guarding a museum for three days. Its boring work, but it'll provide a shot of discipline. Questions?"

"What exactly are we guarding?" inquired Luticia.

"Ah, the owner of the museum wasn't specific, but he just said the contents from greed," said Kotoha with a shrug. "The owner is the head of the Kougami Foundation."

"I've heard of them," said Caro. "Aren't they the ones who are installing vending machines everywhere right now?"

"That's right. The Kougami Foundation does a lot for our community," said Kotoha. "The owner moved headquarters from Tokyo to here. He's quite the charming man. Also, he sent this."

And she removed the lid of a box festooned with ribbons that read "Happy Birthday! RPM." "In celebration of our first mission," said Kotoha. "He is quite the man."

"It looks delicious!" exclaimed Agito. "Can I get a piece?"

"Of course!" laughed Kotoha as she brought out plates.

* * *

"You know I can't figure you out, Eiji," said Vita as the pair shared an ice candy together outside while watching the newest crop of Ranger and TSAB potentials battle against the simulations. "You have no fixed address, nothing on your back save for money and a pair of clean underwear and yet you're here working for SPD. Why?"

"Oh, well I decided I was going to be on a break for now," said Eiji, taking a bite of the iced treat thoughtfully. "Does it bother you that I have no home?"

Vita blinked and shook her head as she turned her head a little, blushing. "I just wanted to make sure you're safe. Where do you sleep anyhow?"

"Oh, well at inns mostly," said Eiji. "Never the same one more than once."

"That's not good at all!" exclaimed Vita forcefully, surprising herself with the force of her yell. "Tonight you're coming home with us! You can sleep on the couch!"

"Eh? What really?"

Vita blushed and ducked her head. "Besides, I don't feel right tossing you out onto the street. And Hayate's making hot pot tonight. There's always too much."

"Oh. Well, I guess that does make sense." Eiji rubbed his head, chuckling awkwardly. "Sounds good."

Vita nodded, finished her treat and got up. "I'm… going to yell at the others some more." And she took off after the trainees, swinging Graf Eisen, leaving a bewildered Eiji behind.

* * *

"Man this is boring," said Erio as he wandered the halls once more, playing his flashlight across the rooms a few times. "There's nothing to do here."

"What did you expect, something out of that Night at the Museum movie that Vivio made us watch?" inquired Agito. "Geez."

On the other side of the building, Luticia and Caro were conversing in low tones as they went through the Egyptian wing.

"Such amazing statues," said Caro as she gazed across it. "My home never had these kinds of artifacts."

"They are from the Ancient Egyptian era, about five thousand years ago in Earth terms," said Luticia as she played her flashlight across the room.

"You can feel the age in this room," added Caro, and Freid nodded from his perch on her shoulder.

Suddenly, the building shook and Caro let out a squeak of surprise as Luticia caught her. "What's going on?"

* * *

"Troobians," said Kat at the console. "Looks like Grumm has finally arrived."

"Indeed. Send out A Squad to deal with him. Where is he attacking?" inquired Doggie.

"The museum. Looks like we've got a few Cadets there too. Should I tell A Squad to retrieve them as well?" inquired Kat.

"Do it. They can take care of themselves but I know better than to leave things to chance."

* * *

Erio skidded around the corner, followed by Agito as the building shook again. "What's going on!" he cried.

"Looks like an attack from the skies!" exclaimed Agito as she pointed up through the skylight – which suddenly burst as foot soldiers rained down through it. "What are these things?"

"Troobian foot soldiers!" exclaimed Caro. "Erio-kun!"

"Right. Ready?" He was answered by the others locking in their devices. "RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

In a blast of light, three suits formed on the trio as they drew weapons and opened fire on the Troobians from cover who retaliated.

* * *

"All units there is an attack on the museum, converge. I repeat…"

Vita spun the vehicle and Eiji clung to the seat. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, making a beeline for the building and turning on the siren. "We're the closest and our kids are in there!"

"Understandable!" exclaimed Eiji, his heart pounding as Vita took a corner roughly and darted around a large van.

After several minutes of weaving through traffic, Vita screeched to a halt as she leaped out, her barrier jacket forming instantly. "Troobians?" she asked one of the officers.

"Troobians. RPM's engaged but they need back up," reported the officer on duty. "Someone's got to get them out of there before we can open fire."

"Tch." Vita cracked her knuckles. "Graf Eisen and I could handle getting in, but getting out is the big issue…"

Eiji meanwhile was looking around and he pointed at the grate to the side. "What about over there?" he asked.

"That old line? It leads to the storage facility," said a female officer. "But no one goes in there now!"

"It's our only chance," said Eiji as he pushed through the crowd with "excuse me" and "pardon me." Getting to the grate, he grabbed it and tried to yank it open but the female officer who told him otherwise shooed him aside.

"UGUUUUUUU~!" groaned the woman as she tore the grate right off, leaving Eiji gaping and Vita wide-eyed. "Go quickly!" exclaimed the officer and Eiji nodded, ducking in before she dropped it with a resounding clang.

"Whoa," said Vita. "Damn, girl, that's strong. Who the hell are you?"

"Ah… Officer Izumi Hina, I mean, Hina Izumi. I just transferred with my brother…"

* * *

Eiji burst into the room, skidding around and crashing headlong into a pile of coins that was forming in midair. Landing with a shocked gasp, he looked up as the walking pile of coins turned to look at him.

It reached for him but Eiji was too quick, and scrambled away as the building shook. The four piles of coins looked at each other and vanished in flashes of light.

Calming his heart, he scrambled towards the firefight and skidded again, slamming into a pair of Troobians who went down like a stack of bricks. "Owowowow…"

"Eiji-san?" exclaimed Caro from behind her cover.

"This way!" exclaimed Eiji, ducking an attack and kicking the Troobian in the chest. "Hurry! The building is coming down!"

With the fighting spilling out into the front steps of the museum, Vita had lead the charge, swinging Graf Eisen and wrecking many of the foot soldiers with each smash. But it was then that the building exploded in a shower of energy. None too soon, the five scrambled out of the way, Eiji the last to come out as a gout of flame erupted from the grate.

"Owowowow," Erio groaned as he demorphed. "If that was quiet, I don't want to know what happens next."

To the side, a young man stood, watching while sitting on a motorcycle before he keyed in a radio. "They have awakened…"

* * *

"Owowowow," groaned Erio as he was patched up by Caro who was dabbing antiseptic on his cheek.

"Mou, hold still," said Caro softly. "You got hit pretty hard."

"Ah, he'll be fine. He's a guy right? Guys are tough," chuckled Agito.

"You didn't get hurt did you, Agito?" inquired Luticia and the small device shook her head. "That is good, then."

"They said the damage was extensive, but they weren't expecting an attack so the Kougami Foundation hasn't sent us a bill or anything," said Kotoha from her desk. "But good job you four. You held of an unprovoked attack with ease."

"If they call that with ease, I want to know what's hard," quipped Erio.

"Maybe sometime," said Kotoha. "You should also give thanks to the young man who helped you escape before the place blew. What was his name and rank?"

"Ah, that was Eiji Hino-san, and he's the housekeeper," said Agito. "Seems pretty brave for a guy."

"Where is he now?" inquired Kotoha.

"He left with Major Vita," said Erio. "She kept yelling at him for being reckless."

Kotoha blinked.

* * *

Eiji, full from supper and bandaged up from his adventure, lay in his makeshift bed as he spun the red coin in his hand. He had found it in the rubble and decided to hold onto it with gratitude. Vita had dragged him to Hayate's place to get food and rest, and he couldn't very well say NO to her.

"Those coin things," mused Eiji thoughtfully. "I've never seen anything like it…"

Tap tap tap.

Eiji blinked as he looked up at the window. Nothing. Must have been his imagination.

Tap tap tap. Shoonk.

Sitting up at the sudden gust of wind, he looked around and found the window to be open. "What?"

"Hey!" exclaimed a voice from behind him and Eiji turned to see a clawed hand floating in the middle of the room. "My Core Medal… GIVE IT BACK!"

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you…" sang the man in the suit as he decorated the cakes, one for each one. One read "Happy Birthday Grumm" and the one he was putting the finishing touches on the edible platter. "Happy birthday…"

G-R-E-E-E-D.

"Greeeeedddddddd," he intoned.


	14. Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS Part 3

Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS 3

* * *

Shamal was woken to the sound of violence. The yells of their new tenant Eiji Hino, along with the crashing of Vita's mallet and Hayate trying to calm them all down. There was the sound of Signum's weapon going off and Zafira trying to attack something that resulted in bouncing off her bedroom wall from the other side.

Grumbling, she hauled herself out of bed and put on her housecoat and asked "What is going on in… here…?"

She was treated to the sight of Eiji trying to wrestle with a disembodied arm, Vita tugging at it, Hayate standing back being protected by Signum and Rein cheering with little pompoms.

Shamal blinked. And decided to put on some coffee because lord knows it was one thing she didn't screw up.

* * *

"So your name is Anhk," said Hayate once they had gotten the disembodied arm in binds. Signum and Vita loomed menacingly and if it was possible for an arm to GLARE it would be. "And you need the red coin that Eiji-san has?"

"It's my Core Medal woman," snapped Anhk. "Tell him to give it back!"

"I would if you didn't attack me first!" exclaimed Eiji hotly. "What kind of person comes into a room and demands in the middle of the night?"

"Batman?" inquired Rein. They rolled their eyes at that.

"Right. And what will you do with that?" inquired Signum, pressing the edge of her sword at his pinky. "Answer well, or loose a few fingers."

"Tch. Women," snorted Anhk. "Fine. I want it so that I can get more Cell Medals and fully revive."

"So you need it to live, huh?" said Vita. "You're just going to attack us if we do right?"

"Like hell! Once I get my Core Medal from him, I'll be on my way," snorted Anhk.

"I don't trust him," said Zafira. "He smells of lies."

"I am a Greeed, I always lie," snapped Anhk.

Eiji, who had been watching the byplay, decided as he walked over and held out the Core Medal. "Here. You'll need this."

"Eiji, what the hell?" demanded Vita as Anhk snatched it up and it was absorbed into his hand with a sigh. "What the heck?"

"Because, it's a piece of him," said Eiji reasonably at Vita's temper. "And he just wanted it back."

"Heh, you humans are so odd, being able to trust someone like me," said Anhk. "We have nothing in common!"

"Yes we do," said Eiji with a half-smile. "We met today. Which means we have something in common."

"…. Tch," said Anhk. Hayate smothered a giggle, Shamal beamed and Vita blushed and looked away. Signum and Zafira shared a glance of "Is he for real?" and Rein drank her tea.

"However, you attacked a TSAB household. This can't stand. You'll have to stay here with us," said Hayate. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

"I'll make a barrier," said Rein, floating towards Anhk who sweated at the sight of pure adorable in front of him.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" howled Anhk as he was pulled along in his binds. "I am not a dog on a leash that you can drag me anywhere!"

"Just for now," said Rein with a giggle as she tugged Anhk along. "You need to get accustomed to this place first."

"Ah, leave me alone, you tiny little pest!" exclaimed Anhk, trying to swat at her and missing.

"Not until you get a talking to, Anhk-kun!"

"Who the hell are you calling Anhk-kun?"

"This is who we're supposed to look after?" asked Erio curiously as Rein nodded.

Agito, on the other hand folded her arms. "Hey, Lu, I think this guy looks shifty."

Anhk's fingers splayed menacingly. "Of course I'm shifty! I don't need all of this bullshit!"

"That's enough now," said Rein, swatting him and earning an "Ow!" from the disembodied Greeed. "For now can you four look after him? We need to find out more about these Greeed before we let Anhk-kun go somewhere on his own."

"I'm telling you I need to go and find my Core Medals and more Cell Medals!" snapped Anhk. "What's wrong with that?" A beat. "And stop calling me Anhk-kun!"

* * *

"Greeed huh?" said Yuuno, turning around in his chair. "I'll look it up but it'll take some time. Just a few hours, tops."

"Do what you can," said Hayate. "For now we've got RPM looking after Anhk but if we've got more coming then we need to figure out what to do with this."

"Right. Should I get our Not-Ranger-Business Specialists on the horn?"

Hayate thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright. Give it a shot."

Yuuno nodded and tabbed the call over. After a minute or so, it picked up. "Narumi Detective Agency!" chirped a peppy young voice. "How may I direct your call?"

"Ah, Akiko-san? This is Yuuno of SPD."

The caller blinked and grinned. "Yuuno-kun! Hi! You don't need to be so formal! Are you looking for Shotarou-kun?"

"Him or Phillip," said Yuuno. "Are they in?"

"Mmm, no sorry, they're on a case right now," said Akiko, shaking her head. "You know them." She panned the screen over to show the feminine-looking Phillip laying on the couch, a belt in the W position and passed out. "As you can see, it'll take them some time."

"Ah, well I'm going to look into it on my end, but can you have Phillip look at this casefile for me? It's on this new potential threat known as Greeed…."

* * *

This was part of the job she hated; talking to victims of attacks. Still, Vita was there with her ever-present shadow, Eiji Hino, behind her. The pair had become fast friends since they had met and Eiji wanted to learn more about being part of SPD.

"And this thing just popped out of you and ate the rings off your fingers?" inquired Vita of the distraught woman.

"Yes, it was a 15,000 dollar ring!" wailed the woman. "Can you get it back for me?"

Vita tried not to flinch at the loud tone. "We'll do what we can."

Heading back to the car, she met up with the two other officers that were on duty at that point in time. "Detective Izumi, what do you make of it?"

Shingo Izumi shrugged. "I've been on the beat for a while and I haven't seen anything like this. I'm afraid I haven't done anything Ranger-related yet while on beat, save for the clean up on the Troobian attack."

"So we're looking for a mummy-like thing?" inquired Eiji curiously and Izumi spared him a curious look. "Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to get in the way…"

"It's quite alright," said Shingo. "Vita-san, is this your new partner?"

"More like my shadow. Eiji wants to learn how SPD works and since this seems to be a related incident to last night, he wanted in," said Vita. "Eiji Hino, Shingo Izumi, a recent transfer from Tokyo."

"Nice to meet you," said Eiji, bowing politely.

"Honored, I'm sure," said Shingo with a smile. "Vita-san, if there's anything else we can do, please let me know."

"For now, spread word out that any monster activity that isn't pegged for Troobians let us know," said Vita. "We need to figure out which ones are these Greeed things and which aren't."

Heading back to the vehicle, the pair got in as Vita started the car. "Tch, back to square one," said Vita as she pulled away from the store.

"Greeeds and Yummy is what Anhk told us?" said Eiji. "This is getting complex…"

"Yeah. Maybe you should head back to the base. If we get into an attack I wouldn't want you to get hurt Eiji," said Vita.

"No, I made it my business," said Eiji with a resolute shake of his head. "Besides, this is quite interesting."

Vita chuckled a moment before she slammed the brakes as an energy blade cleaved the car in half.

* * *

Ching-ching-ching…

Anhk looked up from where he was resting and proclaimed, "A Yummy! And it's getting big…"

"Oi!" he yelled at his watchers. "You five, I need to head out. Don't wait up."

"Hey, wait a moment!" exclaimed Rein but it was too late to put bonds on him again as Anhk dived out the open window and zoomed away. "Quick follow him!"

* * *

"Uuugh," groaned Eiji, his vision blurring as he crawled free from the wrecked car and dragged himself over to Vita, shaking her awake. "Vita! Vita!"

"Nnngh, what hit us?" groaned Vita as she looked over at the mantis-like Yummy. "Tch, get the drop on us huh…? I'll…" She stumbled to her feet and let out a cry as she fell over. "My leg!"

Eiji scrambled over and checked it, eliciting a yelp of pain from Vita. "This is bad, it's broken!"

"Damnit…" Vita handed him Graf Eisen. "Here, hold it off. You can still move, right?"

"Eh? Me?" gaped Eiji.

"JUST DO IT!" And she shoved him towards the Yummy who started to swing at Eiji. "Block it!"

Eiji brought up Graf Eisen who expanded and impacted with a resounding crash. "Graf Eisen, listen to Eiji for me!"

"Jawoul!" exclaimed the Device as Eiji took a ready stance.

"What do we do now?" asked Eiji of Vita as the mantis creature leaped at him again.

"IDIOT STOP STANDING THERE!" roared Anhk as he grabbed Eiji and hauled him out of the way of a blow that would have taken his head off.

"Anhk!" growled the Yummy. "So you haven't fully regenerated yet?"

"More than enough to stop you!" snarled the hand as he clashed with the Yummy, punching out as best as he could and darting around the attackers.

"I don't think I could do much with your hammer, Vita," panted Eiji as he tried to keep a hold on the Device.

"Damnit…!" growled Vita as she tried to stand and fell over again. "If only my leg wasn't broken…!"

With a sharp cry, Anhk was blown away and Eiji dropped Graf Eisen and dove at him, catching him before he went over into the sea. "Are you okay?"

"… You saved me," said Anhk. "You might be of use."

"Huh?"

"Tell me, do you desire anything? Do you crave a little risk? Do you dare to ride with the devil? Answer me, idiot!" roared Anhk as the Yummy advanced on the fallen pair.

"I… I don't desire anything… but to protect people who I just met, that is the meaning of my life!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Tch… idiot." And Anhk produced a stone item and the Yummy stopped short. Pressing it to Eiji's waist, a belt appeared.

"The seal! Anhk you bastard, why do you have it?" demanded the Yummy.

"Put these into the slots," said Anhk, producing three coins, one red, one yellow and one green. "And then use the scanner to swipe across it."

Eiji took the coins and slotted them in, picking up the O-scanner as the Rangers arrived, out of breath.

"This is bad," said Erio. "Ready?"

"RPM! Get in…"

"HENSHIN!" bellowed Eiji as coins spun around him.

"TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA-TATOBA!" sung the belt as a black armored figure formed over Eiji.

Before Eiji could wonder what happened, the mantis-thing attacked, shooting energy sickles at the Rangers who were too flabbergasted to move. "Look out!" exclaimed Eiji, getting into the middle of it, the attacks rebounding off him.

"Anhk, do you realize what you've done?" demanded the Yummy.

"Ah, I do. I released OOOs," smirked Anhk, despite having no mouth.

"OOOs," said Eiji, looking at his body. "Such power…!"

"OOOs," said Vita as she was being healed by Caro. "KICK HIS BUTT EIJI!"

"He won't get that chance!" roared the Yummy as he charged in, but Eiji was faster, delivering a powerful hit to the middle of his chest, causing him to stumble. What followed was a show of unpolished form, smashing into him, punching and kicking as coins exploded from each impact.

Twin blades on Eiji's arms flipped out and he scored a large hit across the Yummy's chest, showering coins everywhere. "This is so amazing!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Eiji, stop playing around and finish him!" ordered Anhk. "Use the O-scanner!"

Eiji nodded and picked it up, scanning the coins again. "SCANNING CHARGE!" roared the belt as his arm blades glowed. The Yummy tried to scramble out of the way, but Eiji was too quick for him, slicing down. And in an explosion of flame, the Yummy died in a shower of fire and coins, coins which Anhk scooped up with zest.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday…" Three circles were drawn on the edible platter. "OOOsssssss…"

Kosei Kogami smiled to his two trusted people as he put the cake in a box. "Gotou. Please deliver this to Eiji Hino."

Gotou nodded, took the cake and briskly walked out of the room, cake in hand.

* * *

"Are you okay?" inquired Eiji curiously as Vita was wheeled out of the room.

"Ah, I'll live. Thanks to Shamal, I'm only going to be in the cast for a week," boasted Vita. "You did pretty good there."

"Ah, well I just did what I was told," said Eiji, embarrassed as he took Vita's wheelchair and pushed her along the hallway, some recruits saluting the tiny girl. "I don't really deserve the credit."

"Tch, idiot," said Vita. "Your form is unpolished and then you just go attack something recklessly… you really are a first class idiot."

Eiji blushed as she looked up at him. "But you're an idiot who needs training. We're not going to let you fight the Yummy alone. When I get better, the real training will begin."

"Really? You're going to let me train?" inquired Eiji.

Vita's answering grin was all he needed.


	15. Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS Part 4

Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS 4

* * *

It wasn't quite a Mexican standoff, but it was close in the way that all five RPMers were sitting around looking a little nervous in interacting with each other, specifically their two elder members, Series Green and Black: Subaru and Teana.

It was Caro who broke the silence with an offering of cookies. "Cookie?"

"Oh, thanks!" exclaimed Subaru as she picked up a cookie. "So you three are our juniors, huh? How did you get picked up for the Ranger program?"

"You can thank Fate-oneechan for that," said Erio. "She was the one who took guardianship of us and asked us to join."

"As for Lulu and myself, we enrolled as soon as our mom said we could," added Agito. "Lulu and I have been together for years."

"Ah I see," said Teana. They all looked like competent kids and if SPD was hiring at this age, they had to be special. "Well, Subaru and I have been training for the Ranger program since we were kids."

"Wind Ninja Academy," said Subaru proudly. "Tea's a master of the Air-style while I'm an Earth-style. Though we've got extra training from Uncle Lothor."

"And Uncle Cam," said Teana, reminding her of the bespectacled Ranger. "He's a good influence on both of us. Taught us the discipline of the Samurai too."

"Wow, all we've got is the usual Mid and Belkan styles," said Erio, suitably impressed for he had heard about the training grounds on Earth were top notch when they weren't being attacked by evil space aliens.

"Lulu's a summoner and so's Caro," added Agito proudly. "Garyuu is often on patrol for Lulu while we're off duty."

"This is Fried-kun," said Caro, gesturing to the dragon, who made a trilling noise. "He's my familiar too."

"Ah, he's such a cute dragon!" exclaimed Subaru.

Across the way, Signum and Shamal watched the gathering with amusement. "They're getting along fairly well," said the tall knight.

"I think so too," said Shamal with a relieved sigh. "They were working separately for a while until now. It's good that they're managing to stay together well."

"Between Megane's child, two wards of Fate and the trained-from-childhood members of the Nakajima and Landster families, it should be worth watching."

* * *

"This is your usual set up for Rangers in training," said Nanoha as she pointed out the simulation of a large field which was made to look like the park in Angel Grove. "Ranger battles can happen anywhere, but parks are instinctively built around large ley line nexuses, which are prime real estate for attacking enemies. The energy attracts them like a magnet."

"Other such locations are quarries and the middle of downtown. The quarries are of a similar energy source as parks which they can manage to hold energy that is very attractive to enemies," added Nanoha as she leaned on the control panel. "For the purpose of this exercise, we will be using the Type-1 enemies. Yes, Subaru?"

"Type-1?" inquired Subaru after she lowered her hand.

"Ah, the weakest overall enemies with the most glaring weaknesses. For that purpose, we have ourselves a guest." Nanoha stepped back as a well dressed man with sandy brown hair and warm eyes stepped forward.

"My name is Larry Zardon, otherwise known as Lord Zedd. I was the prime enemy of the Power Rangers during their second year of service." He nodded to them as he created a staff similar to the Z-staff he once used, but in gold. "For the purposes of this training session, you will be fighting my minions."

And he hefted the staff and lightning crackled as numerous bolts struck the ground. Where they touched, dozens of Putties appeared, all with Z's on their chests. "You want to use civilian powers if you have them to defeat them," said Nanoha, pleased with the sheer number of enemies that Larry had created. "But no morphing. This is a test of endurance than anything else."

"Putties, don't hold back," ordered Zedd to the bubbling masses. "If you feel like you can take a debilitating shot, then you must tap them as they are Out."

"Combat begins in five minutes," added Nanoha. "Get into your places!"

* * *

Caro ducked and weaved around the attacking force. They were definitely wearing her down twenty minutes into combat considering that they were all being worn down by their rather tough enemies. Hitting them in the Z provided the result they were looking for but there was so many of them.

Ducking an attack, Fried spat a bolt of flame at the Z-putty which exploded into pieces. But it was then that Caro felt a tap on her shoulder and a Putty babbling at her. She sighed as a buzzer sounded and marched off the field, sweating and dusty.

"You did good, Caro, twenty minutes and forty-five seconds of straight combat," said Nanoha as she joined Lulu and Subaru who had been tagged early on due to reckless action. "Take a breather."

Caro nodded as she took a drink of water provided to her from a bottle. "Thank you," she said to Larry who smiled down at her.

"No problem, little miss. You seemed like you needed it," chuckled Larry. "They are doing very well."

Erio was in the middle of the attackers, the sheer press of them not slowing him down one bit, but even he was getting extremely tired from the goon squad raining down on them. Teana was showing injury as well, but she was taking shots that were curving around attackers, smashing into the enemies that slipped past Erio.

"Go Tea!" cheered Subaru. "She's really gotten good at that."

"The curving attacks thing?" inquired Caro. "I didn't know energy shots could do that."

"Normally they can't, but Tea has reinforced Cross Mirage with a new module that was sent to us by an ally. It allows her, with extreme focus, to strike enemies and weave around obstacles while doing so. Without the use of magic," said Nanoha. "I'm very proud of her progress."

"Rider System isn't it?" inquired Subaru and Nanoha nodded.

"Rider System? What is that?" inquired Caro.

"The Rider System is a new development, aided by our allies in Japan. Lord Takeru of the Shiba Clan, as well as the good people at the Narumi Detective Agency," explained Nanoha. "It's like creating a new set of Rangers, but a Rider is a little different."

"Years ago, a man and his friends came to our world known as Kamen Riders," said Subaru in way of explanation. "His name was Decade, and he fought alongside the Shinkenger of this world. Soon afterwards, a new Rider appeared months later in the city of Fuuto. The people called him Kamen Rider W, the hero of the populace."

"It's been quite some time since there's been a new set of Riders, but here at SPD we've managed to incorporate some of the technology into the Ranger System," added Larry with no small amount of satisfaction. "We managed to produce the first SPD-based Rider. We call her Kamen Rider Saint King."

A buzzer sounded as Erio and Teana were tagged out and Nanoha waved them in as Larry dismissed his Putties.

* * *

High above in space lurked a ship. It was cloaked from SPD's sight, a rare feat at that moment.

Emperor Grumm was not in a pleased mood, considering that his recent attempts at attacking the Earth and claiming it for his own were ending in folly. "Moira," he snapped. "Isn't there anything you can pull out of that hidebound book of yours?" he snarled.

"Well, if you ask me, there's little we can do right now," retorted Moira. "There's a lot of things to consider and…"

"I did not ask for your excuses!" snarled Grumm.

"If I may sir," interjected Broodwing. "There should be more enemies we can contact surely?"

"I am not going to lower myself to work with amateurs!" snarled Grumm. "Leave me be!"

Feeling that their leader was getting frustrated with the years of attacks going sour, the pair got up and left. Once out of earshot, Moira turned to Broodwing. "He's getting tense recently."

"Can you blame him? Grumm has always been angry and unhinged, but lately it's getting worse," said Broodwing. "What do you think?"

"I think it's time to see how our little pet project has been going," said Moira with a little smirk. "Don your disguise, Broodwing; we're going to get some soup."

* * *

"Are you sure these reports are correct?" inquired Yuuno as he glanced over them.

"Double and triple-checked. Seems like there's a faction of the underground government groups who wanted in on the Memory Tech," said Chrono, folding his arms. "Phillip and Shotarou have been tracking them for months now."

"Alphabet Soup, huh… there's a name we thought we hadn't needed to deal with in a long time," mused Yuuno. "Let's get going."

"This is a bit too high profile for us to be mucking with," said Chrono. "I've notified Tommy and Andros, but we need a new team on this."

"What about RPM?" inquired Kat who stood to the side. "They're being trained for this sort of thing as we speak."

"I agree," said Anubis. "RPM is shielded from the potential damage a Memory can inflict on someone. If we adjust the bio-fields, we'll be able to shield the rest of our Rangers but in time. They've got the technology needed to defeat any threat we've got coming."

"I'll notify Kotoha then, tell her that her team is auto-assigned to this case. Also, we'll need to tell Tiida that we've found the people who hurt Devin," said Chrono. "There's going to be hell to play."

* * *

"It's good of you to show up today," said the man in black.

"Yes, we were wondering if our investors would come soon," said the woman in black.

"We couldn't stay away," said the tall elegantly dressed woman as her companion, a stiff looking butler in blue nodded politely at them. "Has she delivered?"

"Yes she has," said the man in black as he held up a USB with a V scrawled across it, the rib-like cage casing looking fairly menacing. "Engineered from the most powerful GaiaMemory technology and the genius of our little K, we've gotten a new driver worked out. And a new test subject for it."

"Yes, that boy and his sister," said the tall woman. "Did they adapt well to the cyberbiotics?"

"Incredibly so," said the woman in black smugly. "Either or can be a nice candidate for the V-Driver."

"And what of the Go-Driver?" inquired the butler. "What of it?"

"The Go-Wings project was scrapped," said the man in black. "The twins are working on something else."

* * *

K knew she had to hurry.

With the V-Memory and V-Driver removed from her presence, there was no telling what kind of damage Alphabet Soup could do with it. Quickly, she snuck down the halls and opened up a holding cell where a young man glared at her. "Who are you? Where's the…?"

"Shut up and listen," K said sharply. "We haven't gotten much time. They're planning on using you and your sister to host the V-Memory but I've only been able to design ONE which means at least one of you are expendable. I've sent Gem and Gemma ahead, and they've got the Go-Drivers with them. Take them and get out of the facility."

"How do I know we can trust you?" demanded the young man.

"Because I'm the only person you can in this place, save for Gem and Gemma. My name is K. Now, GO!" And she shoved him towards the door.

"Not without my sister," he said. "Where are they keeping her?"

"She's in the holding bay. Quickly now."

He nodded and paused for a moment. "Why are you helping me if you created the V-Driver in the first place?"

"Because this is my mistake, and you're the best method of containing it."

"So it's a mutual thing. Scratch your back, you'll scratch mine?"

"Something like that." K looked down the hall. "You have to hurry. They'll notice I'm missing from my room soon."

"You're not planning on escaping?" inquired the nameless young man.

"Later. Now go!"

* * *

"The power of OOOs is finally arrived, and the power of the Greeed has shown itself," said Kosei as he stood watching the city below him. "But there are new players in the eternal struggle of good and evil, power and greed. GREED! It's a most wonderful thing, born from want it is an incredible source of energy! DON'T YOU AGREE GOTOU-KUN?"

"Yes sir," said Gotou, clearly unfazed by Kosei Kougami's enthusiastic howling.

"Sir, there is a representative from SPD," said Erika Satonaka as she lead Kat Manx into the room.

"Ah Miss Manx, a pleasure," said Kosei as he turned, smiling and bowing at her. "What brings the head scientist for SPD here?"

"SPD would like to extend a thank you for the work you've been doing for our city, Kogami-san," said Kat, using the polite honorifics of his home country. "In helping rebuild after each attack and developing new technologies for our group."

"Think nothing off it, my dear!" pronounced Kosei, delighted he could help.

"There is another thing we would like to ask, and that is your invested interest in OOOs," added Kat. "We've seen your man Gotou around the attacks of Yummys in the last week, and we'd like to know why."

"Ah, well that is no big surprise. My goal is to help OOOs in any way I can," said Kosei. "It is not profitable if someone manages to defeat OOOs. My Medal System would be in trouble if he was."

"Hmm," said Kat in a nonplussed manner. "And what is your intent collecting the Cell Medals of the Yummy when they are released?"

Kosei smiled and wagged his fingers. "A businessman has no intention of revealing his whole hand. What I can say however is that my plans will affect the WORLD! Greed is everywhere and from it, the purest energy can be released. I will be generous enough to share it with the defenders of our world."

Kat nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Very well. Just remember that SPD wants to protect this world too. If you are intent on it, then I will issue SPD gear to your men and Gotou-san here. Also, one last thing: what have you heard of Alphabet Soup…?"


	16. Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS Part 5

Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS 5

* * *

"Ziggy?" inquired Subaru at their briefing. "His name is Ziggy?"

"Yes. Apparently, he is a wanted criminal for stealing a truck load of medical supplies," said Vice at their briefing. "Your job is to apprehend him and bring him in before the Cartels find him first."

"Sounds pretty high level for someone who looks so weedy," said Teana, looking over the image of the known gangster sticking a wad of bills into his jacket pocket. "Kind of cute though, in sort of a nerdy sort of way."

Subaru tried not to look jealous at that as Erio snickered, Caro blushed and Lu blinked. Vice chuckled. "He looks harmless and he is, but the amount he stole got him on the bad side of all of the Cartels. Approximately five million worth of medicine."

It was a good thing RPM was sitting down, or they would have fallen over in surprise. "Five million?" gaped Erio. "That's enough to make ANYONE a wanted criminal!"

"Yes. Which is why we need his side of the story first," said Vice. "We've had reports that Ziggy was headed towards the city of Corinth."

"Corinth. That's the new domed city being built on the coast," said Caro. "Are we taking the zords?"

"Too obvious," said Vice. "This is going to be an undercover mission, so you need to leave your team jackets behind. Once you arrive however, report in to the Corinth Branch under Colonel Truman. He'll be able to assign you a liaison to the area while you get settled in."

Kotoha smiled at her team. "This will be your first long distance mission. Good luck Rangers. May the Power Protect You."

* * *

Ziggy knew he was in trouble as he crept up on the young man who was taking a drink of water by the road. He had a beat-up looking car, but there was some muscle under the hood. Perfect. On a country road like this, no one would notice.

Grabbing a sturdy looking stick, he crept up and jammed it into the man's back. "Hands up. I said hands up!"

The man didn't turn around as Ziggy demanded, "I need your car. And your water and anything else."

"I don't have time for this," retorted the young man. "I need to get to Corinth."

"Corinth, huh? Same here. Hey hey hey don't turn around, I've got a blaster to your back!" snapped Ziggy.

"It's not a blaster," reasoned the young man. "Feels like a piece of wood you picked up out of the underbrush."

Ziggy paused and that was all the time he needed as the young man whirled and broke it in half. "Whoa whoa, let's not get violent here, I just need to get to Corinth!"

"Yeah? Well, so do I. That's where they took my sister," said the young man.

"Ah, then we're in agreement. Because I know the way," said Ziggy proudly.

"It's not HARD to see," retorted the unnamed man as he gestured to the car. "Get in, and don't touch anything."

Ziggy complied, thankful that he had found an ally on the road.

After a few minutes of awkward silence to the hum of the twelve-cylinder engine, Ziggy asked, "So uh, what's your name by the way?"

"Don't know," said the man.

Ziggy blinked. "What, you have amnesia or something?"

"I never said that," replied the man testily. "I just don't know my name."

"Oh. Well, uh, I'm Ziggy, Ziggy Grover. And uh, I guess nice to meet you Mr. Unknown…" said Ziggy awkwardly.

"… Dillon. You can call me Dillon," said the man.

"Oh, well, uh, Dillon then," said Ziggy with a little embarrassed rub of his head.

Another hour passed in complete awkward silence as the city came into view. "There, there it is: the domed city of Corinth. It was built after the great Quake of 2015 that leveled most of San Fran," explained Ziggy. "Since then, it was built as a marvel of technology. A self-contained biosphere designed for keeping the desert that popped up around it from encroaching into the rebuilt city."

"Sounds fascinating," replied Dillon, his tones clearly in the sarcastic. "And underneath it is an evil organization bent on destroying the world."

"Yeah well we've got Power Rangers for that," said Ziggy.

"What?" inquired Dillon as they passed the gates of the city and entered it proper.

"Power Rangers. You know, the heroes of the world? SPD? Any of that ring a bell?"

"I lived in a secret government facility for most of my childhood and life. The only Rangers I know of fight forest fires," retorted Dillon as he pulled up into a parking lot. "Out. I'm not taking you any further."

Ziggy sighed and got out of the vehicle. "Well if there's anything you need or anything I can do—"

The screeching of tires made Ziggy leap backwards as Dillon peeled off. "—to help. Yeah."

He sighed and hoped his safehouse was still here. And free of Cartels.

* * *

"RPM?" The five looked up at the arrival of a fairly tall African American young man who saluted. "I'm Lt. Scott Truman. Call me Scott. I'll be setting you five up in a place and act as liaison until your tenure is done here."

"Pleased to meet you Scott," said Erio, taking the lead. "I'm Erio, Series Red. This is Caro, Series Yellow, Lutecia, Series Blue, Subaru, Series Green and Teana, Series Black. Along with Friedrich and Agito, Caro and Lulu's familiars."

"Pleased to meet you," added Caro, bowing a little.

"Great. I'll get you guys set up in the civilian base we've got set up. Follow me."

Scott led them to the garage down at the bottom floor, where a young man in blue stood. "Scott!" he greeted. "Ye on duty?"

"Yeah, I am. Flynn, Power Rangers RPM. Power Rangers RPM, Flynn MacAllister. He and I have been friends since the Quake," introduced Scott. "He's giving us a ride."

"Aye. It'll be a little cramped with six of ye in my truck, but we can put maybe another in with Scott," said Flynn, pointing to the large blue humvee and the red sports car.

"Erio, why don't you ride with Scott?" suggest Teana. "The rest of us can cram into the truck."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

* * *

"So I gotta ask," said Scott as they turned the corner. "How does one get into the Ranger Program? We've got none of that here in Corinth SPD."

"Well it helps to know people, and being picked out by higher ups," said Erio. "But at the same time, it takes real heart to become one of the Rangers."

Scott nodded as he pushed the gas, roaring onto the highway. "I tried, once. Didn't really get far in it though. They chose my brother Marcus instead."

Erio bit his lip. "Sorry," he said sadly. "I didn't mean to…"

Scott chuckled. "It's okay. It's not like there isn't more opportunity out there. I'm sure that we'll be able to deal."

Erio nodded as he looked over the highway – and then his eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"

Scott saw and jammed on the brakes as well as a white-cloaked form stumbled out in front of them, narrowly missing the person by inches. Behind them, Flynn's vehicle screeched to a halt as well as Scott and Erio got out. "Hey!" exclaimed Scott, going over to the collapsed form.

Brushing the hood away, Erio blinked. "It's a girl. And she's holding something."

Her hand was clasped around a large briefcase that she didn't want to let go of, and her breathing was shallow. Erio checked her pulse and said, "We can move her. No sign of injury, just exhaustion."

"Help me put her in the back," said Scott.

* * *

K slowly came to awareness at the sensation of a tiny tongue licking her cheek. Blinking exhaustion out of her eyes, she smelled the sharp tang of coffee being offered to her. "Drink up, miss," said Subaru, offering the drink to the girl. "You've been out for a while."

K looked at it and then snatched up the drink, downing it greedily. When she was done and her mouth properly burnt from gulping hot coffee, she rasped out, "T-thank you."

"You were out for a few hours," said Teana. "You didn't stop holding onto that briefcase of yours."

K looked down and indeed, she was still clutching onto the briefcase. "You didn't try to force it, did you?"

"No. Don't worry you're among friends. We're the Power Rangers," said Subaru. "The rest of our team are out at the moment doing their jobs but we stayed behind to watch over you."

"…" said K. "Where am I?"

"Corinth," said Scott from the door. "You're in one of the SPD safehouses."

"I see, so I did make it." K sighed. "This city is in danger."

Scott looked over at Flynn who was hovering behind the door and remarked, "Must be a record."

"Aye," said Flynn. "This city just finished construction three months ago."

"What's it from? Maybe SPD can help," said Subaru.

"…" With some deliberation, K opened the briefcase and spun it around to reveal several smooth USB devices with belts. Teana looked at them and peered at the numbers engraved on the side. "Aren't those Gaia Memories?" asked Teana.

"After a fashion," said K. "If you really are part of SPD, then you should know about Alphabet Soup."

At the name, Subaru's face darkened as with Teana's. "So you have heard of them."

"Yeah," said Teana. "They hurt my brother emotionally. Almost killed his best friend."

"It's a long story. But yes, we know about them," added Subaru. "Were these developed by Alphabet Soup?"

"Yes, by me," said K. "My name is K. I was raised in Alphabet Soup in an underground facility somewhere close to here. There are four more that were older than I was, but each was instrumental in development of the Go-Onger Project."

"So you were kidnapped. Damnit." Subaru slammed a fist into her hand and there was a minor shockwave from it. "Who were the others?"

"A pair of twins, Gem and Gemma, and two children, now adults, both unnamed. The twins were developing another set of Drivers while the other two were test subjects. I freed the young man, but I didn't get to see if he freed his sister," added K. "These are the results of vast research into the Universal Bio-field, a system of energy similar of that to the Morphin Grid but insulated through the body. These are the Series 1 to 5 Go-Onger Ranger Series. They are admittedly patterned in design and style off technology stolen from Project RPM."

"Oh, this keeps getting better and better," groused Flynn. "But if they use Gaia Memories, aren't they technically Kamen Riders?"

"That is correct. These are the only working prototypes of the Ranger-Rider Hybrid technology codenamed Go-Onger. The Go-Drivers work in tandem with the five animal-based Memories," added K.

"This is pretty big. What else does Alphabet have in store for us?" inquired Scott. "We're going to have to report this to our superiors."

"They've got the V-Driver. The Venjix technology reverse engineered from a robot's programming on the moon. They can unleash Venjix upon this world," said K.

* * *

Ziggy sighed as he leaned against the wall. He was safe, for now. The house was still abandoned as far as he could tell, furniture wrapped in plastic.

"What am I going to do?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"For starters, you could tell me what you're doing in my house," said a female voice and Ziggy turned to see an angry blonde girl, holding a cricket bat.

"Uh…" said Ziggy as Summer Landsdown glared at him for stealing into her family's summer house.


	17. Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS Part 6

Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS 6

* * *

"Vacation time~" sang out Quattro as she pushed the door shut. "Reefside, here we come!"

"I still say we should have gotten the others," said Wendi. "What about Sein or Nove?"

"Nove's helping out her dad and the Silver Guardians, Uno's with Uncle Eric doing the same thing. Due is taking her medical midterms, Sein is with the Church doing who knows what—"

"Fondling women," cut in Sette, amused.

"Fondling women. Cinque is helping manage the Vivio situation—"

"I really hope Her Majesty's okay," said Otto with a shake of her head.

" And Dieci and Deed are off-world right now, which leaves us to goof off." Quattro smirked. "And here, you thought we'd never get any sisterly bonding time."

"The last time we bonded, we blew up Uncle Anton's island again," said Wendi but she was grinning madly at the memory.

"I wish I was there for that," replied Sette and Otto nodded. "Then again, Uncle Tommy's face turned several shades of purple."

"This before or after we reactivated the Bio Rehydrator?" inquired Quattro.

"After," replied Otto with a smirk.

Grinning, Wendi headed up to the Oliver-Hart household and knocked on the door. "Dad? Mom, you in?"

The door swung open automatically, the security systems allowing them in as she and her sisters stepped in. Picking up a piece of paper, she read it out. "Girls, sorry we couldn't be here when you arrived so I set up the security system to let you all in. There's a problem involving an old general in Corinth so your mom and I are out for the weekend. We'll be back before you leave and spend the rest of the week with you four. There's money in the fridge for pizza. Love Dad and Mom."

"Money in the fridge?" inquired Otto, going over and opening it. Sure enough, there was a small pamphlet full of cash. "That's new."

"Dad keeps it there cause it reminds him of food," said Wendi as her sisters put their things down and flopped down on the furniture, Quattro opening up a laptop and getting to work. "Quattro, are you planning on working the weekend?"

"Just a little," replied the girl, digging into her fanny pack and pulling out a crinkled package of salted nuts before popping the top open. "I'm doing some research on the Saint Kings."

"Oh?" Otto looked over her sister's shoulder. "Something new come up in Her Majesty's profile recently?"

"Well you know she's been MIA for a while," said Quattro, earning a nod from her sisters. "We managed to track her beacon, but she won't be back for a while. Hopefully, the backup we sent her will get her home safely. I've also been working with Einhard and with the new Rider System imbued with the capability to pass through worlds, we should be able to send more help and drag them home."

"So, what's the problem?" inquired Sette curiously as she popped the top of a Pepsi.

"Well, there's more than just Ingvalt and Olivie. Not saying that Ingvalt isn't important since that'd make Einhard all D at us but still… I'm getting I forgot something while I was working on the Rider System. Something really REALLY important." Quattro tossed a couple of nuts into her mouth and crunched down on them. "Really tingling on my head. I can't tell what though."

"Well, if it's important it'll show up later right? I mean, whatever happens to Rangers happens to Riders. And sooner or later, if anything Decade might show back up again," mused Wendi. "I kinda wanna fight 'em."

"You have a Ranger morpher?" inquired Sette, the only one who hadn't gone into the Ranger program.

Wendi shook her head. "Naw, I'm next in line for the Rider System. I dunno, but I've got a feeling spandex'll make guys look at my butt. Nanoha and the others can deal with THAT."

Otto burst out into laughter as Sette spittaked her drink. Quattro grinned at that before she continued to work.

* * *

In a flash of light, a group of figures appeared on the edge of the city. "Whoof," groaned Vivio as she felt the world spin around a little as Einhard caught her. "That took a lot out of me."

"Just rest," soothed the green haired girl as she swept her into her arms. "You used a lot of your powers to get us home."

"Glad we're home, though," said Chrono as he looked over at Yuuno and Carter, who nodded. "Between everything, I'm glad we're okay."

Vivio nodded as she looked over Einhard's shoulder at the last member of their group: the red-haired and pigtailed form of Ixpella Brown. "You sure you're going to be okay, Ixy?"

Ixy smiled. "I need to be going. You did good, Vivio. Kamen Ranger Saint Kaiser. Worthy of being known as the Saint Kaiser, and worthy of being my friend."

Vivio smiled as she reached out to Ixpella and took her hand, and the other girl squeezed it gently. "I'll try to find your counterpart in this world."

Ixpella nodded and vanished into a distortion in the worlds rifts. "Good luck."

Carter Grayson sighed. "I wonder how much time has passed since we left?"

"Too long, I take it," said Chrono, checking his watch. "I'm going to clock in at the TSAB Headquarters. Yuuno, why don't you get SPD on the horn?"

"Already on it," said Yuuno as he had his morpher out in Phone Mode.

* * *

"Vivio!" exclaimed Nanoha as she hugged the blonde and then hugged Einhard and everyone down the row, even Carter. "Everyone, you're okay!"

"We just got back," said Vivio tiredly. "I came into some new powers and used them to get back home. Boy, we have a lot to tell you guys. Right now, I need to get to sleep."

"I'll drive her home," said Einhard. "My jeep still in the parking lot?"

"Yeah, and it's gathering dust. C'mon, let's drag the queen home," chuckled Fate.

"Mrgh, not queen," muttered Vivio, already half asleep.

* * *

It was a lazy scene in the Olivers with Sette batting a low-hanging plant leaf like a cat, Otto sprawled in Tommy's favorite chair, Quattro working on research while eating pretzels and Wendi outside working out when Wendi's voice cut into the group's lethargy. "Guys! Vivio and Einhard are back!"

Weariness gone, the others bounded outside, exclaiming warm shouts of delight when they let out a collective "Awww~!" as Einhard carried a dead-to-the-world Vivio, who was fast asleep in her arms. "She's so cute when she's asleep," gushed Otto softly. "Her Majesty being carried by her knight~!"

Einhard blushed. "Oh come off it," she grumbled, her heart not into that as she went indoors.

After dropping Vivio off, Einhard began to relate the tale to an eager four who drank up the tale with eagerness. "So, you met the Dark King. Fascinating," said Quattro, polishing her glasses. "I just, wow. That's some tale."

"Zord battles, alternate universes, Riders everywhere… you get the feeling we're the odd world out?" inquired Sette softly so they wouldn't wake up the slumbering queen.

"I think so. Most of them had Rangers but there were a LOT of Rider Worlds," said Einhard. "Vivio's one too now, if you haven't guessed. The trip fused the powers of a Ranger and a Rider together, with Ixy's help."

"The Dark King, Ixpella. You said her last name was Brown? What an odd name." mused Wendi.

"She probably chose it herself," said Einhard. "At the least, I've never heard of a Belkan ruler with an Earth name like that."

Otto nodded as she played with Sacred Heart, who had been bobbing his little head with Einhard's explanations. "So, Vivio has the power to cross worlds now too."

"Yeah, same as I do. Although mine's mostly imperfect, I can open windows into other worlds." And Einhard created a reflective mirror where a scene of a battle was taking place, some kind of magical girl group against another before dispersing it. "Lots of worlds, and I won't get into it. Suffice to say it, there's a couple of things we shouldn't let Nanoha know about."

"White Devil time?" At Einhard's nod, the girls shivered.

"Worse. I can sum it up in a few words: Million Nanohas Emerald Starlight Breaker Rain." At their expressions, Einhard shook her head. "I try not to think about it. And I only heard about it secondhand."

"Well… there's a definite 'Scared of You' moment." remarked Quattro faintly.

Several universes over in a canon Nanoha universe, a Quattro winced and turned over in her cell bed, trying to block out the nightmares.

* * *

"Day two of our vacation," said Sette, yawning as she walked into the kitchen dressed in a tank top and shorts. "Smells good."

"Oh, you're up," said Vivio as she was dressed in a apron, peeling a waffle from the waffle iron. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Eh? Your Majesty, you shouldn't be up," grumbled Otto as she shuffled into the room too. "But it smells good."

"Heh. If I wasn't so tired I'd bonk you with this waffle," grumbled Vivio, stifling a huge yawn before pushing her glasses back up.

"Boy, someone's grumpy in the morning. And yet you got up to make us breakfast. We should be happy then," chuckled Sette as she set out plates. "Did Uncle Tommy call?"

"Dad did, this morning and it woke me up. But he was happy that we're home," replied Vivio.

"Where's Wendi and Quattro?" inquired Otto as she sat down and poured some caramel milk into her glass. "Don't tell me they're sparring or something."

"Quattro wanted to get some scans of Einhard's Rider System, so they're out back."

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-SAINT KING!" roared a voice in the back at high volume, accompanied by the impact of a body smashing into a training construct. "That should be them done now," said Vivio with a lazy shrug.

The pair unclapped their hands from their ears. "Seems to me like the volume on her Driver needs work," said Otto, clearly shaken up from the loud noise.

"The KingDriver got scrambled on Ixy's world. We're still working out the bugs." Vivio handed Einhard a waffle as she walked in. "My turn?"

"Yep," said Einhard, swapping out her Driver for an apron and Vivio's spatula.

"This, I gotta see," said Sette as she took her food outside along with Otto, the pair looking at a smoking training dummy in the vague shape of a Putty. Wendi was hosing it down with a fire extinguisher while Quattro was tapping at her laptop.

"Ready?" inquired Quattro, not looking up from her readings.

Vivio nodded as she took out her driver and attached it to her waist before holding out her hand. "Sacred Heart!"

Sacred Heart flew into her hand and she opened it up as a graphic appeared with the voice of "Kamen Ride!" booming from it. "Henshin!" declared Vivio, slotting it in and closing the buckle to the sound of "SAINT KAISER!"

Nine symbols appeared around her, slamming into her chest as armor formed, cloaking her in a white Rider outfit, highlighted with pink as the silver eyes lit up. "Card-based system too?" inquired Wendi as she stepped back.

"Mostly. Looks like my powers run along the same vein as Decade's," replied Vivio, pulling out a flatscreen item rimmed in silver and began to press panels on it.

"PINK, GREEN, YELLOW, GOLD, SILVER, BLACK, WHITE, RED, PURPLE, BLUE! Final Kamen Ride: SAINT KAISER!"

Attaching it to her belt, Vivio explained as her shoulders lit up with a shield that displayed the ten different colors in colored gem slots along the front. "The Saint Kaiser gear is designed similar to Decade's, but only if for the ease of use. Each one of them uses a fragment of the Zeo Crystal to empower it, combining into a whole crystal atop the Armor of the Saint."

"V-lancer." Vivio's favorite weapon appeared as she held up another card and slotted it into her belt. "Attack Ride: Green Advent!" proclaimed her belt as a duplicate of Nanoha in a green costume with a black mask appeared, Vivio's highlights on her costume turning the same color.

Following her movements, Vivio slotted in another card as Wendi and the other girls stepped back, Wendi having to drag Quattro backwards. "Final Attack Ride: Green Advent!"

Swinging the blade around, the Nanoha duplicate followed and twin eruptions of green flame ripped outwards and impacted against the dummy, blowing it into pieces. "Nice," said Sette. "That is really nice."

The duplicate vanished as the green highlights on Vivio's outfit turned gold again.

* * *

"Vivio~" sang out Kim as she hugged her daughter. "Ooooh, you haven't been in a while. You look so pale! Have you been eating properly?"

"Ah, Mom, I'm fine," whined Vivio. "Just been on the road for a while."

"Her Majesty needs a little more on the hips, if you ask my opinion," remarked Otto, earning a glare from Vivio. The short-haired woman grinned back and Vivio sighed. "Hi, Auntie, Uncle."

"Good to see you girls are back for the weekend," said Tommy, putting his things down. "It's been quite the trip."

"Daaaaadddyyyy~!" exclaimed Wendi, barreling down the hall and tackling her father in a full tilt hug who oofed. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Easy, Wendi, you're gonna break your old man," coughed Tommy as she eased up with a pout. "How's SPD been without us?"

"Boring. Everyone's getting assignments except the four of us, so we went out for vacation time," pouted Wendi.

"Hello, not all of us. Church girl here," said Sette, waving her hand. "Me and Sein ain't part of SPD."

"Right, right," grumbled Wendi.

"What smells like burning?" inquired Kim curiously moments before an explosion rocked the back yard. "Where's Quattro?"

"Sorry!" exclaimed Quattro, coming in the back, coughing as she and Einhard wandered in. "Was testing the full payload of Einhard's new KingDriver. Didn't expect an Attack Ride to be that powerful."

"Well, now that we're all here, are we going out tomorrow?" inquired Tommy.

"Yep!" exclaimed Otto. "We'll be headed to Angel Grove for Power Rangers Day!"

"Ah, Power Rangers Day," chuckled Tommy. "Remember the last one?"

"How could I forget?" inquired Kim with a shake of her head. "You and Zack managed to get tangled in a display and knocked over a booth. We're lucky we can come back this year."

"Helps that TJ's on the council for that," pointed out Tommy. "Get some rest, girls, we'll be headed out early tomorrow."

* * *

They say in space no one can hear you scream. This is obvious. Very obvious. However no one had taken into consideration that screaming was perfectly valid when you were aboard a spaceship.

Lt. Roxonn Vega was having a bad day. Part of the IGPF – InterGalactic Police Force, he was having a day which had started with his Earth coffee spilling all over the table, to being shot at by pirates. Not just any pirates, oh no, these were a group that were closely affiliated with Grumm's Empire, a splinter force that were calling themselves the Dalveron Armada.

Said splinter force wasn't quite from Grumm's faction, but from a group of hardbitten criminals that had once been part of Divatox's army, albeit missing Piranhatrons, thank god. Still, it wasn't a good feeling to be shot at from every direction known to mankind, and his little patrol ship was taking a beating.

"Sir, we are under fire," said his AI, a chirpy annoyance that called itself Yukiko. "Shall I transmit the distress signal?"

The ship rocked and sparks flew from a console. "Better make that a last will and testament there, Yuki," growled Roxonn as he readied himself for death. "That last blast took us down to no shields."

"Oh, well, this is where we'll probably get rescued," remarked Yukiko as the ship began to wail angrily in alarms. "Shall we prepare to die, sir?"

"Shut up and transmit that signal!" exclaimed Roxonn, seconds before the attacking ship was literally blown apart. "..."

"Oh look, reinforcements," chirped Yukiko as a ship flew into view, rocking the attackers with cannon fire. "Shall I open a channel?"

"Light blast it, Yukiko, I hate it when you're right," growled the blue skinned man as he opened the channel. "This is the light cruiser _Yukiko_ from the IGPD. Thank you for the timely save."

"Not at all," replied the owner of the voice as he came up on the screen. "But you can do us a favor and hand over your cargo."

"Sir, I've identified their markings," replied Yukiko chirpily. "They're…"

"I know," groaned the police officer. "Pirates."

* * *

It had started normally for Tommy this morning too, having decided today was a good time to catch up on the work that he was missing. With his kids getting into the junior high, it was pretty nice all things considered, and he and Kim had finally set a date.

All of that ground to a crashing halt as a familiar large figure appeared at his door, and knocked. "Hey! Tommy!"

Tommy looked up. Clad in leathers and sporting a shiny bald head, there stood Farkus Bulkmeier, large as life and only a few years older by the look of it. "Bulk! It's been ages. What brings you to Reefside?"

"Oh, this and that. I sold Bulkmeier's to Skull and he's been running it since. Had to take care of a few things," said Bulk as he shook Tommy's hand. "Look at you. The short hair's familiar."

"I'm sure you came all this way to converse on my hair," chuckled Tommy.

"Actually, I wanted your opinion on a pet project I've been working on for about fifteen years now," said Bulk as he set a suitcase on the desk and undid the locks. "Skull's been giving me funding lately and I finally completed them."

Opening up the case, he showed the contents to Tommy: five cell phone devices sitting there, gleaming in silver and orange. Along them sat five symbols about the size of a palm.

Tommy stared for a moment. And then looked at Bulk. "Are these…?" he asked, dreading the confirmation.

"Morphers," replied Bulk with no small amount of satisfaction. "You know how I talked about being a samurai? Well, I did some research and started building."

"How… what. I don't even…"

"That's what Zack said when I showed it to him," said Bulk with a nod. "They were primarily designed to look like those nifty Shodophones, since the default is based on the Shinkengers. But there's a few hints here and there from groups like Ninja Storm and inspiration from Lost Galaxy I used."

Tommy stared at him like he grew another head. "You. Built morphers. And not only that, but developed zords too?"

"And electronic mojikara," added Bulk proudly. "I learned that from a sushi seller."

"How I don't even…" Tommy cut himself off. "Start at the beginning."

"Well you remember Professor Phenominous? He and I have been working together for a long time now and when the discussion came over the table that we wanted to build a Ranger team just to prove we can …" said Bulk, letting Tommy fill in the blanks.

"…So you just… built them. Out of fun? Bulk, I don't know either to be impressed or horrified at your ingenuity," said Tommy. "What's powering them?"

"Morphin Grid. Mojikara turns out that you need actual skill to use. But I doubt anyone I give this too is going to spend long hours practicing their brushwork," admitted Bulk. "Kids today don't have that kind of attention span."

"What do you call them?"

"Samuraizers." At Tommy's snicker, Bulk nodded. "Skull laughed too. But really, what else are you going to call them? Wild Force has the Growl Phones, there's the Chrono Morphers for Time Force…"

"You always manage to surprise me even in my old age, Bulk," said Tommy with a shake of his head. "Still, I'm impressed. Really, I am. I just have one question: how'd you know?"

"I keep in touch with members of the Space team, ever since the Astronema attack that leveled most of the city," said Bulk. "And even when we were in high school, you came to class all bruised and battered once in a while, especially after a big fight that involved the Power Rangers getting their backsides handed to them."

"Man, back then I wouldn't have pegged you or Skull to figure out what was going on," admitted Tommy.

"Ah, that's fine, we were kind of dense to be honest," waved off Bulk. "Still, we should see about giving these to a new team."

"Right now, there isn't much to be honest," said Tommy. "Since Jungle Fury we haven't had a Ranger team in a while. It's like a generation was skipped or something."

"What about your kids?" asked Bulk and he grinned at Tommy's death glare. "All right, it's a bad idea."

"Yeah really." Tommy shook his head. "The worst possible thing that could happen is that another villain shows up somehow and manages to somehow emulate the Shinkenger's one."

"Never say never, it's bad karma," replied Bulk with a wagging finger. "In any case, I figure that we'll get the team worked out. I'd rather not want to resort to recruiting teenagers with attitude or anything like that."

Tommy fixed him with a look. "Just how much do you know by now?"

Bulk smirked at that, and Tommy sighed. Sometimes it didn't pay to get up in the morning.

* * *

"We've had reports of the Zangyack Empire fixing their sights on Earth," said Doggie as his men and women were gathered in front of them. "SPD has been charged with the need to prevent this expansion, as Earth is a clear foothold in the war against anything hostile from beyond the stars and Earth-side threats. Even with this lull in the mission statement, we need to step up and make certain nothing comes to pass."

"Is there any indication of what the Empire wants?" inquired Devin.

"None thus far, but they've made no secrets that they're on a mission of expansion. Already, several worlds have been forced under their yoke, and we're trying to stem it diplomatically. Development on the next generation of SPD morphers has already taken place, and the squads have been put into place thus far," replied Doggie.

"They're a bunch of tough ones," said Andros with a shake of his head. "The Zangyack are known for hostile incursions in the name of 'peace'. It goes against all the accords. Sadly, they're from the M1, and you know as well as I do that they're filling the power vacuum when Master Vile was killed."

"SPD is in charge of watching them right now," said Doggie. "But we'll need to be on high alert. The last thing we need is someone moving in while we're not paying attention."

"Sir? We've got a ship incoming into the Earth Defense Grid," said Sky, moving into the room and holding out a prompt.

"Markings?"

"It's flying... a pirate flag," said Sky. "And it's a deep red color."

Doggie looked up at that, as with Andros. "Pirate ship? You mean... the Crimson Pirates are here?"

"I thought Aka Red was..." Andros got up. "I'll get the Astro Megaship ready, and meet them."

"Right. In the meantime, prepare for any arrivals we might have."

* * *

Gai Ikari loved Super Sentai.

Always a fan of it throughout the ages, the televised broadcasts brought a smile to his face whenever he worked hard at his martial arts, trying to learn everything that he could. Truth, justice, a fresh new face every season. And then he learned that a real Super Sentai team appeared in Angel Grove back in 1995. That alone brought him to the brink of wishing.

Day in and out, he wished that he could meet them, and one day, he traveled to Angel Grove intent on meeting them during Power Rangers Day. He briefly remembered his time trapped in that zone of Rita's, until he, like all the other citizens, was released. He saw them, shook the Red Ranger's hand.

Now years later, his love for heroes hadn't changed as he was having drinks with the illustrious Ryan Mitchell of Lightspeed Rescue.

When he had first heard that Ryan was coming to Japan, it elicited a squeal of utter glee. Who wouldn't want to meet him? One of the most powerful Rangers in existence who STILL had his powers coming to meet him? It was a dream come true!

"LOOK OUT!"

The scream jolted Gai out of his thoughts as he saw a little girl about to be run over. And he just reacted – plowing into her, knocking her to the side – and then getting struck by the car himself.

The next few days were spent in a hazy lucid dream, where he thought that the spirits of three Super Sentai heroes came to him, and told him to become the best Super Sentai he could be. And when he woke from his morphine-induced haze, he found Ryan Mitchell sitting there, having found him and dragged him to the hospital.

"Hey, I think this is yours," said Ryan, holding out the GokaiCellular and four Ranger Keys.

If Gai could jump in glee, he would have. Instead he grinned and leaned back in his bed.

* * *

In the depths of space, a ship flew.

It sported tall red sails despite having no wind to flow across, and the entire ship was done in red and black. "There it is," said the man at the helm, brushing his fingers across the computer panel. "The Earth."

"Maaa, seems like forever since we started on this journey," said a dark-haired girl in yellow. "So Marvelous, do you think we're going to find the Greatest Treasure?"

"Who knows?" said Marvelous, the dark-haired captain in the red coat leaning back in his chair as he ran a hand across the Ranger Keys that sat in the chest. "We need to get it before we run into trouble, I know."

"But we'll settle it like pirates, won't we?" inquired Joe, the taller man folding his arms.

"Of course. That's what pirates do," said Marvelous as he stood up. "It took us ten years to arrive from M13. The least we can do is to find the power as quickly as possible and get out before the Zangyack Empire follows us here."

"Then it is settled," said the last member of the group, and Ahim sipped her tea. "We should make haste into orbit. Hakase, what are your projections?"

"We should land over here," said Don "Hakase" Doigier, pointing at the western coast of America. "In this city called Reefside. That's where a good power source is located."

"Then let's go," said Marvelous. "Get ready to pull into the atmosphere."

* * *

Eiji Hino was having a good day.

With the Greeed having hit a slight lull in their attacks and Medal gathering, he was able to work one of his part-time jobs without Vita hovering over his shoulder. Even though he liked her, she had a tendency to get frustrated with the things he did at times.

Ankh was somewhere around, possibly eating some ice. Rein had gotten him addicted to it and the disembodied hand was often seen munching away at it, absorbing it into the palm.

Still, it hadn't been all fun and games, not with two out of the four Greeed destroyed recently in a big battle that required the aid of their new ally, Kamen Rider Birth. Otherwise known as Akira Date. While Date wasn't averse to helping once in a while, the fights with the Greeed were getting progressively harder.

"Sorry, I'm late!" exclaimed Eiji, bustling into the curry store and grabbing an apron.

"You're just in time," said the owner, a nice man who was taking orders from a curious group of youths who looked Japanese, but there was something different about them. "Five orders of curry for the kids here, Eiji."

Eiji nodded and went to the back. As he brought it out, he nodded at Marvelous, who nodded back. "Enjoy your meal," he said.

Marvelous smiled as he picked up his fork and went to take a bite – seconds before the entire shop front exploded inwards. Eiji instinctively went to protect him but there was no need as the flying debris had missed most of them completely.

In the shocked silence, Luka exclaimed, "AH! My money!"

"Trouble again," groaned the shopkeeper. "Who is it now?"

Eiji went to the ruined opening and looked into the sky. "Shopkeep, it's someone new. I don't recognize the ships."

"We do," said Joe, looking into the air. "It's Zangyack."

"Eh? Zangyack?" inquired Eiji. "Who are they?"

"A ruthless empire from the M1 Galaxy, like we are," said Don. "They must have followed us here."

"Naw, more than likely they're looking to expand and just HAD to attack here," chuckled the old proprietor. "Eiji, go on."

"Right." Producing Medals, he held up the OOO Driver and strapped it on, much to the curiosity of the group.

Slotting in the coins, he twisted it to the side and held up the O-Scanner. Swiping it, he proclaimed, "HENSHIN!" And held it up to his chest.

"TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TATOBA!"

In a spinning flurry of coins, Kamen Rider OOO stood there, and went over to find a vending machine, much to the surprise of the others.

"EEEH? He just transformed!" exclaimed Don. "Who is he?"

"One of our protectors," said the shopkeep. "Kamen Rider OOO."

* * *

"This is Hino Eiji, requesting backup!" exclaimed OOO as he slammed into a Gormin, kicking out and knocking it into several others. Summoning Medaljalbur, he began cutting his way through the press of goons. "Am I getting through? Hello?"

"_We hear you, Eiji. The alien fleet has launched several attacks on multiple parts of the globe. All available Rangers and mages have been dispatched throughout the area. However, Birth is headed your way,"_ replied Shari on her end.

"Ah, thank you, then!" exclaimed Eiji, surprised that Date would be coming for a fight.

Across the way, the newcomers watched him fight. "He's not bad, in a rough unpolished way," said Joe.

"Are we okay with letting the Zangyack attack this place?" inquired Ahim. "To do so might end up in the same way our own worlds did."

"It can't be helped," said Don. "We're five people against an entire army."

"Still, they might find the treasure before we do," pointed out Luka.

Marvelous was silent for a moment before a pair of motorcycles raced across their field of vision, and a pair of men got off it. "Let's see what the Earth has to offer first," said Marvelous, folding his arms.

"Oi, oi, no Yummy in sight. Aw well, Gotou-chan, c'mon, let's get in there."

Flipping his coin, Date caught it. "Henshin."

Contained in a sphere of energy, Date transformed into Birth as Gotou lifted the spare gun as the pair charged in.

"Date-san!" exclaimed Eiji, punching a Gormin in the face. "I have to ask, why are you here? There's no Medals to be found on these things!"

"Ah, that might be correct," Date smashed another in the head and grabbed it in a headlock. "But for every alien invasion I help repel – I get a bonus."

Hearing this, Luka snickered. "A man after my own heart."

"Cavalry is incoming!" exclaimed Vita suddenly, the small girl smashing her way into the crowd, swinging her hammer as Gotou appeared, shooting as well. "Man, these guys are fodder! Let's get the big one, Eiji!"

"Right! Ankh, Medals!"

"Tch, stop ordering me around!" yelled Ankh, throwing the medals at him as Eiji swapped Medals and started darting around the attackers.

"So... what do we do, Marvelous?" said Joe, watching the fighters go at it. "They could use our help."

"There's no profit in it, but..." trailed off Luka.

"If we don't, the Zangyack will attack the world, and take it over." said Ahim. "Like our worlds were."

Don nodded. "I'm against it too."

Marvelous chuckled and he raised his gun, firing into the crowd. "Let's go." Holding up a Ranger Key, he flipped it into key mode and opened his Gokai Cellular. "GOKAI CHANGE!"

GOOOOOKAIGER! In a flash of light in the shape of an X, the Gokaigers stood there.

"Gokai Red."

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"Gokai Green."

"Gokai Pink."

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" Flipping his gun around, Marvelous proclaimed, "Let's make this showy!"

"New Rangers?" puffed Date, throwing a couple of Gormin into the crowd.

"Super Sentai looks like, but yes," replied Eiji, cutting several more up with the blades on his arms.

"Any help is good help," replied Vita. "Let's do this."


	18. Magical Chronicle RPM StrikerS Part 7

RPM StrikerS Episode 7

* * *

Gotou thought he had seen it all, working in Den Tech with Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, Power Rangers, Magical Girls and Space Pirates who were ALSO Super Sentai. It wasn't until Date came back, grinning with his arms around two junior high girls and grinning and proclaiming "Hey, Gotou-chan! Look what I found us!" that he knew Date was simply nuts at times.

Said girls looked really roughed up but they were laughing too. Gotou sighed. "Date-san, what'd you DO?"

"Well you know that monster report in A-14?" said Date, clapping a hand on the nervous looking red head's shoulder. "I scored us a couple of magical girls for our party! Now all we need is a healer!"

Gotou facepalmed. "Date-san..."

"Um, excuse me," said the redhead. "But what are we in for?"

"Yeah, I mean c'mon, you don't just abduct two cute girls off the street like this!" protested the short, if loud dark haired girl. "What gives?"

"Sorry about that, Date-san is kind of impulsive. This is a branch of SPD, under the jurisdiction of Kousei Kougami, the founder of the Kougami Foundation."

"Ah, I know of him!" exclaimed the red head. "He was the one who offered to move our family business to Den Tech!"

"Yeah, ours too! That's how we met actually," said the other. "I'm Erika Kurumi and this is Tsubomi Hanasaki."

"That means he's probably got a vested interest in your families," remarked Date, clapping the pair on the shoulders. "Well then, lets get to it shall we?"

"Eh?" inquired the two girls.

"I mean, get you two involved in SPD." added Date.

"Oh. EEEEEEH?!"

* * *

"A-14 report," said Erio, placing it down. "Looks like Date Akira got to it first, and finished off the... what did it call itself again?"

"Desertarian is what the lady in the harem outfit called it," said Caro, filing the report. "We should at least see about getting in touch with Date again."

"He's due to check in sooner or later, provided he hasn't gone straight to Gotou," remarked Lutecia. "We'll have to give him a call."

"Anything notable about the new enemies?" inquired Subaru curiously.

"Ah, according to this, they use the old magical girl standby, fusing someone's..." Tea looked at the report, "Heart Flower, with an inanimate object."

"You know, to be fair, we haven't had a crop of magical girls in a while," admitted Caro. "We're KIND of a magical branch, but not an actual pink-dress-and-whatever. I'm kind of envious."

"But you wear a pink dress all the time," pointed out Agito.

"...True," admitted Caro. "I like pink, though."

Erio sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Still, we've got our job here to do. It's good, at least, that the others forwarded us this report."

"Considering that isn't much at all," muttered Erio as he flipped through the pages. "There's hundreds of unfilled reports from those two. Kougami said he would be sending us something sometime, right?"

"Yes, but we haven't gotten it yet," replied Tea. "You'd think that Satonaka would be more up on this sort of thing..."

"Satonaka does what she wants," grunted Tea and Subaru sighed a little about that. "Still, it shouldn't keep us from doing our job no matter what."

"Any other new contacts recently?" inquired Caro.

"Ah, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The Pirate Task Force. We'll have to send someone to them to welcome them." said Erio.

"I vote we send at least one of our senior Rangers," said Subaru as she picked up another report screen. "Oh, what's this?"

Teana looked over her shoulder and made a noise. "That's the report from the Enetron tank placement that they're coming up with. Jen said that there needs to be some Enetron use for a while, since it leads into the use of other alternate fuel sources."

"Enetron?" inquired Caro curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a mineral, mined at depths of over 3000 meters," replied Erio, having read up on this sort of thing. "Corinth uses it as well, but they're more of a self-contained study than anything else. The Enetron Management System in Japan is run by the Energy Management Center. Rumor has it that they're building their very own Megazords."

"Eh, no kidding? About time we got a Megazord presence in there." remarked Subaru. "Considering that everyone uses the Japanese notation of "Something-King. Or say Magi-Oh or something like that."

"Either way, it should be a good showing." remarked Erio with a grin. "I'm up for lunch. Who wants some?"

* * *

In a ancestral home, resided the Greeed.

It wasn't to say that they were lazy, or holing up in the place, but it at least made it seem like they were doing something which was biding their time for the moment when they could take down OOO and make their appearances known once more.

With Mezool and Gamol dispatched, Kazari twisted a medal in between his fingers thoughtfully as Maki worked on a round container that he had taken from the Kougami Foundation on the way out, when he had destroyed his lab and most of the notes that he left behind. "What is that, Doctor?" inquired Kazari as he gazed down at the man who was prying it open with a chisel.

"Something that may aid us, for the end I desire," replied Maki cryptically as he popped the lid open. Inside lay a set of ten purple cores as he ran a finger across them.

Kazari immediately sat up and took notice. "Medals?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Those aren't any other medals I've seen before."

"They are new," replied Maki. "In a sense. They were never meant to be unleashed upon this world, but now..."

Reaching out, he plucked one of them from its casing and the other nine medals trembled in response, shaking in their moorings. Kazari scrambled backwards as a purple glow filled the room. This wasn't the power of desire he sensed; oh no, this was something else. Something far more dangerous. It was a desire like others, but it was more like a desire for an ending.

Suddenly without warning, five of the cores shot upwards and threw the window. Even Maki stumbled backwards in surprise at the action when that happened. Silence filled the room as the other five medals lay dormant. And then Kazari remarked, "That wasn't planned at all, huh."

Maki said nothing, but several of the medals lay there, sparkling in a sort of menacing manner.

* * *

"I didn't realize this world had this many protectors," remarked Marvelous, folding his arms as he looked over the newspaper of the day. The day's invasion of the Zangayack had made headlines, and across the front was a picture of the Gokaigers in civilian and transformed form. Other minor headlines read "The birth of a new Super Sentai team" and "Able to assume the powers of past Rangers". Another line of bold print below showed a picture of the GoRangers and it read "Japan celebrates the return of the Himitsu Sentai GoRanger in spirit."

"They're making us look like heroes," remarked Luka, leaning over to read the headline. "Marvelous, we should milk this for all its worth. We could get a lot of money from it."

"But how much is Earth currency in Galactic Standard? It can't be much," protested Don. "There can't be worth much."

"If not currency, then gems. We saw how much Luka's ring went for," remarked Joe dryly. "Either way, this is a good opportunity."

"I agree," said Ahim, setting her teacup down. "If we make sure that the people know about our mission, we could very well have access to resources that we didn't have in the previous attempt at finding treasures."

Marvelous chuckled. "Privateeers than pirates, huh... I don't like it."

"Still, it's better to be on the good side of SPD," said Don. "You've seen how many Power Rangers and Super Sentai still exist on this world."

"That brings up a good point. Why in the world are there still active Rangers?" Flipping open the box, Marvelous dug his hand into the box and pulled out a fistful of keys. "We should have all the powers of the Super Sentai, like that brat said we had."

"Maybe they're just from one part of Earth. We are on the western hemisphere after all," said Ahim. "And this world has a notorious reputation galactically to have worked with Zordon of Eltare."

"Whatever. I'm going out for a walk." Getting up, Marvelous grabbed his coat and headed out, earning a look from Navi who was sitting there quietly, contemplating what this meant.

* * *

"Come again!" Marvelous had decided that he would get some of the locals specialty which seemed to be donuts. Chewing on them, he muttered, "Not bad at all."

Wandering around, he turned the corner and almost ran into a down looking kid, spilling his donuts everywhere. "Oi, kid, watch where you're going."

The young man looked up at him, and Marvelous felt a twinge of regret as the young man had a downcast expression. He carried a bag that seemed to have sports items in it, and over his shoulder was a bat with a glove attached to the end of it. "Sorry," he muttered.

Marvelous sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. At least some of my donuts are safe." He reached into his bag and pulled out a plain sugar. "Here, have it. You look like you need the pick me up."

The young teen nodded and took it. "Thanks. These are from the donut shop down the way, right? I live next to it."

Marvelous turned the thought over his head and said, "Live next to it? All I saw was a ramen shop opening today."

"Yeah that's it. Miura Ramen. Dad and I moved here a year ago with mom and we opened a store. This is our second one now." At this, he kicked the ground and bit into his donut. "I'm Miura Akira."

"Captain Marvelous. Pirate."

"Huh, no kidding? You're those guys who have the Super Sentai powers, right? Where'd you get those?" inquired Akira.

Marvelous twitched a little and replied, "A dear person entrusted them to me."

"Makes sense. The Super Sentai gave up their powers back during the previous Legend War. It really fragmented Japan to lose their national heroes like that. A lot of them are living civilian lives now."

"So we really are on the wrong side of the world," grumbled Marvelous. "Great."

"Yeah, but the Power Rangers are in this area, and they're kind of like the Super Sentai," said Akira. "I know that they're working with the Energy Management Center to build new Megazords, or at least that's what I heard anyhow."

"No kidding. Maybe we should go drop by Japan soon. Thanks, kid." Marvelous made to go but Akira swallowed his donut.

"Hold up. It isn't much, but here, have a coupon for Miura Ramen. It's the best Ramen place in town and tell Dad you spoke to me. He'll give you and your friends a free bowl." Holding out the coupon, Marvelous grinned and took it.

"I'll do that. Thanks."

* * *

"Energy surge at Point 4-7D," reported one of the techs as Doggie Cruger swept into the room.

"Location?"

"Seems to be downtown. We're establishing a visual right now."

Turning on the screen, there was a large monster in the middle of the building, screaming something over and over about a... Ramen store? Sure enough, Doggie let out a hissed sigh.

"Desertarian again. Someone make sure to refine the sensors for that. And someone get Akira Date on the line; he's the one who usually talks to these girls."

"Should we notify Team B to dispatch?" inquired the tech and Doggie nodded.

"Do it. Who's the closest Ranger?"

"That would be Dr. Oliver," replied another tech, tapping at her console. "Shall I call him?"

"Yes. And make sure he hurries. Someone also line up a recovery team just in case."

* * *

Eiji Hino was having a decent day when the Desertarian smashed into the building that he was eating at. Or at least was trying to do so when it started whipping weaponized noodles everywhere. Ducking a chunk of shrimp, he transformed into OOO and leaped into battle with a flying kick.

"This is Eiji Hino, I've got a Desertarian in sector 4-7D." called out Eiji over his transponder, seconds before he got a reply.

"This is SPD, Eiji. You've got backup coming. ETA 2 minutes. Can you hold it off for that long?"

"I'll have to do my best," replied Eiji seconds before a pair of girls slammed into it with a pair of flying kicks. "Uh, SPD? We've got magical girls on the scene."

_"They're meant to be there. Focus on the Desertarian and assist Cure Blossom and Cure Marine."_

"Roger!"

"You two again!" exclaimed Sasorina hotly, the woman standing to the side as she was waving her arms furiously. "And that armored guy. This kind of stuff wasn't around last time!"

"Sorry to disappoint but we'll be hosting the party from now on!" exclaimed Cure Marine and Cure Blossom nodded as well.

"We won't let you get away with hurting people's feelings again!" added Blossom, whipping out her Cure Tact. "Let's go, Marine!"

"Huh, so you're fired up today. Well I'll do my best too! Sunakii!"

In an instant, the battlefield was flooded with little black and white enemies, to which Eiji proclaimed, "There's more of them out here now!"

Sasorina laughed as the Desertarian charged the girls, meeting them with a series of powerful kicks and strikes, the girls parrying and striking back rapidly. The sound of impacts rang across the buildings as Eiji, not to be outdone, charged into the fray, knocking Sunakii left and right.

The roar of a jeep was heard as several Sunakii went flying. Screeching to a halt, Tommy leaped out of the jeep and with a loud cry of "Seikyah!", plowed into a couple of enemies before adding, "Zeo Ranger Five, Red! Sorry I'm late, traffic was murder."

"Tommy-san!" exclaimed Eiji, happy to see his old mentor. "You never told me you were a Power Ranger!"

"Oh, is that Eiji? I didn't realize you were in town! You've changed your look."

In a flash of light, the Red Ranger was slicing through his opponents, sending them flying with open wounds leaking sand everywhere. Sunakii were bowled over from his rapid fire attack as the girls struck the ramen bowl monster in tandem, sending it flying backwards into the trees. It responded with a volley of explosive fishcakes and the field was blanketed with smoke.

Blossom went flying from the attack with a loud screech of terror when Eiji leaped for her, catching her in his arms. "Are you all right?" inquired Eiji as a purple glint flared behind him.

"I'm fine I-look out!" Blossom aimed a blast behind Eiji and the flare of purple rebounded, its target lost as they flipped up and over in all directions.

Tommy turned and started to bark a reply when suddenly, he made a "urk" noise as medals sunk into his chest. Clutching it, he started to twitch and spasm with a loud cry of pain.

"Tommy-san!" exclaimed Eiji, running over with Blossom in his arms. Setting her down, he reached down and pulled Tommy's helmet off. "Tommy-san, speak to me!"

Tommy was thrashing about, clutching his chest as he had gone ashen pale. Blossom gasped as she yelped, "He's having a heart attack! Marine, take care of Sasorina!"

* * *

"Erratic life-signs from Zeo Ranger Five! Tommy's going into shock!" exclaimed a tech.

"Dispatch a team quickly!" ordered Doggie, seconds before there was a loud, "DADDY!" and Fate dropped everything having heard the warning from outside the door.

Doggie spat out a Gallifreyan curse as he yelled, "Get a medic team down there, now! We can't afford to lose him!"

* * *

Tommy heaved, his chest shooting sharp pains as his body jerked involuntarily. He cried out loudly in pain as Eiji and Blossom were by his side. "This is all my fault...! If only I didn't deflect whatever was coming out way I...!" exclaimed Blossom.

"Focus, Blossom, focus. Help me keep him from going into shock," said Eiji, his voice strained under his helmet. Blossom nodded and started to work as Marine grumbled to herself, "Sure, leave me with the Desertarian."

"C'mon, Tommy-san, don't die on me," grunted Eiji, working as hard as he could with what little he had. "C'mon, keep it together!"

"DADDY!" With a whoosh of wind, Fate was there, with a worried looking Vivio behind her. The Saint Kaiser was already holding out her hands in a healing spell. "Daddy, don't die, don't die don't die!"

"He won't die," said Eiji firmly, looking down at Tommy who's head was in Blossom's lap, his features ghastly white. "C'mon, talk to him. Keep him lucid."

"Daddy?" Fate grasped onto his hand, squeezing it. It was so cold under his glove. "Daddy, Daddy wake up."

Tommy twitched as his body heaved again in pain. "I'm right here, Daddy. Don't die on me."

Watching the tableau, Sasorina bit her lip as her Desertarian was blown away by Marine. "Tch, tend to your wounded. I'll let you off this time, Precure!" And in a flash of gold, she was gone, leaving the sirens as a reminder of what just happened.

"Daddy? DADDY!"

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady rhythm of the life monitor could be heard with the gentle glow of blue. A young woman, dressed as a doctor from Mid-Childa looked up and nodded as the blue glow receded. "That should do it. Doctor Oliver should be fine now."

"What happened?" inquired Kim, sitting with her girls. Wendi had been crying and Vivio was clutching onto her mom's arm. Fate was gripping Bardiche like a lifeline. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine were sitting off to the side, with Eiji staring into his hands seemingly far away.

"Color shock," replied the doctor whose nametag read "Miyafuji." As the others recovered from their facevaults, she frowned. "I've seen it in other mages who have taken up a lot of powers in the past, especially Grid Powers. The rapid introduction of energy attuned to one of the Morphin Grid spectrums can cause rapid fire shock and even cardiac arrest in the victim. How many powers has he taken up in the past?"

Fate swallowed. "Nearly five."

"That would do it. If he just stopped using them cold turkey or had them destroyed, his body couldn't handle another color injection." Dr. Miyafuji sighed and pushed her glasses up. "We also found energy discs, medals embedded within Doctor Oliver, but in a space I like to call the Spectrum Point. That's where a lot of powers attuned to a color rests. His is a mess, a mix of green, white, red and black. Two shades of red even."

"Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo, Red Turbo and Black Brachio. I see." said Kim.

"And now purple. We've identified them as two Core Medals."

"The same ones I use?" inquired Eiji curiously. "Why would they be in Doctor Oliver?"

"It's my fault," said Blossom suddenly, drawing attention to the others. "It's my fault. I knocked them away and they went in all directions and wound up in Doctor Oliver. It's... it's my fault...!"

"You... you did this to my daddy...?" Wendi crossed the room and grabbed Blossom by the shoulders. "Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!"

"I... I...!" Blossom stammered, unable to respond. "I'm sorry I..."

"Hey now," said Eiji, pulling Wendi away. "She didn't know. For all we know it could have been coming to me." Eiji looked up at the doctor. "Can they be removed?"

"For the time being I'm going to say no," replied Dr. Miyafuji, with a shake of her head. "The procedure is very delicate, and removing them now would be like removing someone's linker core. It's dangerous especially still since it's in the process of stabilizing."

"Mmm. Then we'll have to wait," said Kim, standing up. "Thank you for looking at him, Yoshika."

"Not a problem Kim. I just wish there was something I could do. If you'll excuse me, I have a few more patients to look at. Pardon me." And the doctor went away as Marine slung a arm around Blossom's shoulders.

"If Dad dies, I'll never forgive you," hissed Wendi and Blossom looked up in shock, her mouth forming replies but none came out as Wendi stormed out. Vivio got up and followed her sister as Fate sighed.

Walking over to Blossom, she crouched down and took her hands in hers. "Wendi's just mad, but it was an accident, really." Fate drew the girl into a hug as Blossom began to sob into her shoulder. "Marine, take care of your partner. Let her know this was just an accident, okay?"

"Got it," replied Marine with a nod of her head. "C'mon... Tsubomi..."

"Okay..." Drying her eyes, she nodded at Fate. "Thank you, Fate."

"Take care."

* * *

It hurt. It hurt so much. And yet she stumbled along as a dark figure watched her on high. And then, it struck down at her, only to have a wave of force repel her. "What? What is this power... Cure Moonlight?!"

Yuri Tsukikage looked up as her hand lowered from her chest as she screamed, a ferocious loud sound as she charged at Dark Precure with the intent to kill, leaving a appearance of a charging dinosaur behind her. And for the first time, Dark Precure felt fear as the former Cure bore down on her.


End file.
